


The Master of Death (And The Power of Life)

by Marvolo666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Grammer, Drama, Evil, F/M, Horror, Love, Profanity, flawed older story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 55,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvolo666/pseuds/Marvolo666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will NOT be rewritten by me, message me if you wish to rewrite. The Golden trio tries to recover from the war, haunted by grief and guilt. Two of them try to find happiness and redemption through their love for one another. The other goes down a dark path of destruction, hate and pain that threatens to tear the trio and the world apart. Nothing is what it seems and nobody is safe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hell Hath No Fury Like a Granger Scorned

It was almost as if his scar was hurting again. In fact not only wasn't it hurting, It was barley even visible since he killed Voldemort earlier this year. However he still had that same feeling of dread. A feeling that something bad had just happened. Harry didn't know what it was and even when he did, he would have no idea of the chain reaction it would cause changing his life forever.

Harry was sitting in his room at privet drive which he now owned. The Dursleys had sent him a letter saying they had preferred there new home they got while in hiding (didn't say where they were now, clearly not wanting to see harry ever again) and giving him the deed to the house. It was far away from his friends and loved ones but in the wizarding world he could be anywhere he wanted in a blink. That didn't mean he saw much of them anymore as he had become strangely drawn to the isolation

He walked down the stairs too see Ginny standing at the bottom as if she where waiting for him. She had a strange look own her face It was a hallow a look she seemed to have a lot these days. She had struggled after the war with the loss of her brother and many friends. Harry could tell this time something else was bothering her. "You feel it too" Harry whispered. "No" she said looking confused "but that letter can't be good". She pointed to the letter harry only now realized was lying on the table. He picked ir up and began too read.

_Its been along time since we've last hung out I was thinking I stay at your place for a day or too I realized I never been to privet drive and thought it might be nice to see where you groo up see you at 12:00 ill bring some fire whisky H.G._

"It just arrived 15 minutes ago" Ginny replied to Harry's unanswered questions "Shes going to be here in 20 minutes clearly she isn't coming just to say hello".

"That is all you noticed" Harry said very concerned, "I'm more worried about the letter itself. It's full of spelling errors and I've never seen Hermione make one before. Not to mention she has been here before, the night of Voldemort ambush. Plus she doesn't drink fire whiskey".

"Ron does," Ginny replied with a knowing look. "He is in bad shape, never got over Fred's death".

"Have you?" Harry shot back at her. Has anyone, he thought to himself. Its not just his death it was the war It had taken a toll on all of them.

"I know why Granger is staying for a _few days_. It's finally happened," Ginny hissed coldly.

"What happened" Harry asked as he heard the doorbell ring 10 minutes early. Ginny said nothing and disappeared as harry went to open the door. However for a brief second he felt a strong impulse not to open it but lock it.

Hermione rushed through the door without saying hello and sat in the living room clearly troubled. It was strange and worrying to see Hermione like this.

"Hi Hermione your welcome here anytime but why are here" Harry asked.

"Just thought I would come by and..." Hermione trailed off. Harry was starting to think Ginny was onto something.

Hermione looked up and noticed harry was staring at her. "Harry whats wrong."

"You" he replied sharper then he intended causing Hermione to jump. He continued his voice softer with worried."Your not acting like yourself and I think I know why."

Harry paused as Hermione wouldn't look at him. He put his hand on her shoulder turning her to face him. "You can tell me anything Hermione even if it's something I don't want to hear."

Tears poured out of Hermione's eyes as she hugged Harry so tight he thought he was being crushed by a basilisk. She then backed away under stronger composure and saw the fire in her eyes was back. She took out her wand and looked harry dead in the eye.

"I need you to stay calm Harry. I've already taken care of it and I don't want you going to Azkaban." Hermione said. Harry just nodded his face already turning red. "What did he do."

She then waved the her wand across her face and harry gasped. Without the concealment charm Hermione's left eye turned into a disfigure mess. It was bruised swollen and had cuts all over. There was even bits of glass still in the eye.

Harry was seeing red. "I'll kill him" he growled under his breath as he turned to Apparate to do just that..

"Don't you dare harry don't make me stun you" Hermione yelled.

"How could you let the bastard get away with this" Harry hollered. He couldn't belive he was seeing her like this. His Hermione another poor, beaten, victim of domestic abuse.

"MUFFALO!" Hermione shrieked and Harry's voice was stuck in his throat. She calmly put the concealing charm back on. She had tried and failed miserably to master Legilimency but she could tell what Harry was thinking.

"A Poor, Beaten, Victim, is that what you think of me. You haven't seen the other guy yet." she smirked and muttered "Finite." Harry felt his voice return but Hermione put a finger up.

"This was the first time he has hit me and it is the last time he will ever touch me. I have tried to help him. I have tried to reason with him but no more I'm done! If he wants to drink himself to death FINE! If he wants to poor that shit down his throat and throw up all over the house until he dies then fine. FUCK HIM!"

She finished her intense rant by calmly wiping the tears from her face and taking out some cookies from her suit case that she had been saving. Harry thought about how even in a situation like this Hermione was still has factual and yet fierce as she had ever been in school or in the war. Though the cursing was different. But Harry wasn't satisfied yet.

"What did you do to him then?" Harry asked hoping it was really bad. He was shocked by how he could think such thoughts about his old friend. Then again he thought his thoughts would be the same if Dumbledore himself had done this.

She looked up with a smirk that would be more fitting on Malfoy's face. She took Harry's hand and they apparated. She was going to show him what had become of the man who was once her friend and love, Ron Weasley.


	2. The Ramblings of a Violent Drunk

* * *

Harry had to hand it to Hermione. When it came to revenge, she had a flair for the dramatic narrative. He looked at the floor. It was completely covered in slugs and he had a good idea where they came from.

"If you want to talk to him go ahead. I might as well pack a few things while I'm here". Hermione said before she ran upstairs.

Harry walked into the bathroom noting the door ajar. Inside was a sorry sight. Ron has throwing up slugs in between poor attempts to chug bottles of fire whiskey. Harry's anger largely faded as he tried to get the attention of the poor wretch who had once sat beside him 9 years ago on the Hogwarts express.

Harry decided to removed the slug curse to get his attention. Now Ron was just chugging the whiskey uninterrupted. Then Harry grabbed the whiskey from Ron and slapped him across the face. That finally got his attention as he hazily looked in Harry's eyes."Hi Harry...want a drink".

Harry stood flabbergasted his sympathy already fading. **"Hi Harry, HI HARRY! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HERMIONE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ANY GIRL LET ALONE HER!**

"She started it" Ron whined as he took another drink out of thin air and offered harry a sip. Harry waved his wand and the glass smashed into peaces.

"That's very rude, very rude Harry. You should nicer to me since I let you fuck my sister". Ron slurred drunk.

Bam! Ron's nose was now broken and he found himself unable to move is arms from his side.

"Don't ever mention her like that again" Harry said trying really hard to not curse him. Ron snorted and muttered something under his breath.

"You need help Ron" Harry muttered back as he saw Hermione coming down the stairs with more suitcases.

"At least tell me what the fuck happened, she try to take your booze away so you hit her"Harry asked.

Ron looked up at Harry. "I would never do anything like that. I was just trying to hit a spider on her cheek...with a bottle" Ron started laughing at his incredibly inappropriate joke.

"With a bottle" Harry picked up one of the slugs and grabbed Ron by the cuff of his shirt.

"If you tell me one more joke or lie about what happened I'm shove this slug back down your throat"

Ron chuckled and replied "Yeah your good at shoving slugs down Weasley throats" his voice darkened and his eyes glared daggers into Harry's.

"It wasn't enough fucking my sister but you had to fuck my fiance" Ron staggered too his feet.

"I'm not your fiance Ron" Hermione hissed startling Harry. "I was never your fiance and I never will be. Also for last time nothing happened between Harry and I".

Ron ignored her and continued "I know you to had a lot of fun back the tent after my grand excite. I really wanted to believe you Harry, when you said you where just friends. "Practically brother and sister" he added in a mock pitch voice

"When You-Know-Who "killed" you she tried to fight me off to get to you with despite the fact that You-Know-Who was standing over your body gloating. I know she loves you and why not everybody loves you. Your the boy who lived the chosen one the savior of the Wizarding World. Hermione is the greatest and brightest witch of are age. Then there is me just one of the golden trio. Well I'm sick of you both. So yes, I hit her, I smashed her face open with a bloody bottle. I would have done it again and again and again until she was begging for my forgiveness but instead she curses me. So you want to know what happened nothing happened Just got sick of this Mudblood".

Harry pointed his wand about to send a curse but saw his wand get snatched from his hand. Hermione had taken it and was jabbing the wand into Ron's chest. So hard in fact he was bleeding.

No one was breathing. Hermione started to shake and tears came pouring as she walked away. Harry went back to comfort her but Ron had already started mocking her.

"She talks a big game but she doesn't have the guts to face me anymore that's why.." He stopped talking and his face grew pale. Only then did they realize that right where Hermione pointed Harry's wand, sat a spider the size of Ron's head. It looked at him then spoke in a demonic Hermione like voice.

" **IF YOU EVER CALL ME A MUDBLOOD AGAIN NEXT TIME THE SPIDERS WILL BE BIGGER THEN ARAGOG.**

The spider dissolved into a hundred smaller spiders and climbed all over Ron who was now screaming like Pansy Parkinson. Harry turned in disgust and Apparated back to his home. Hermione was already there sitting at the table in silence.

* * *

Note from the author: Well that went well. If you have a problems with the swearing this chapter has a lot more then most of the other chapters .Though I would be lying if I said this is the darkest chapter. I will say this is the most uncomfortable or at least right up there with another chapter I will point out when it arrives. You can kill all the people you want in stories but Domestic Violence is always going to be ugly and too real. It also hits too close to home for too many people. It is however integral to the story. Please leave reviews. Positive or negative. Just keep them respectable and clean...Unlike a YouTube comment section.


	3. The Giving and Lending of Hearts

"M..May I have my wand back" Harry asked. Hermione pointed to the counter where it lay. Harry quickly put the wand back in his pocket.

Ever since the war he was very uncomfortable being apart from it. He was worried about it being broken again, But was terrified of being unarmed. He turned to around to see Ginny staring at him in with dagger eyes..

"I want her gone Harry" she said coldly. "She's going to ruin everything".

This took Harry by surprise since Ginny wasn't known to be the jealous type, especially with Hermione.

"After what she's been through I'm not kicking her out of my home. If you don't like it then stay in your room". Harry said sharply earning him a hollow glare as she went upstairs

When she left harry returned to the kitchen sitting with Hermione in silence. After 5 minutes he decided to break it. "Ron thinks where lover's?

Hermione answered stiffly "The alternative explanation is that I don't love him anymore. That it's his fault because he's become a drunk. A drunk who can't even remember that my parents are in St. Mungo's hospital..." Her voice broke briefly before pulling herself together. "Its easier for him to blame the "famous attention hogging Harry Potter" then to look in the mirror and face himself." She paused when harry stayed silent she continued.

"I tried getting him to go to St. Mungo's but he refused. I even tried to get him committed but the healers said his case wasn't severe enough. They don't seem to understand. He's not just a drunk, He is manic, explosive, and depressed. His father has become powerful enough in the ministry too keep him out for him. He should've learned by now..." Hermione drifted off and they returned to silence.

After another 5 painfully silent minutes Harry spoke again. "Maybe we should have a few drinks. No fire whiskey just red whine". Harry materialized two glasses moving to the living room couch.

Harry then lit the fire with his wand and touched glasses with Hermione.

"To the Dursley's, for not coming back". Harry toasted getting a smile out of Hermione. After a few drinks they began to loosen up.

"You know Harry" Hermione said. "This is the first time we spent anytime alone since Ro...HE abandoned us in the wilderness". Hermione's mood darkened. "How come I forgave HIM for that...Well HE earned it I guess...HOW is HE goning to earn it this time. How... **HOW DID HE MAKE ME FALL FOR HIM".**

She was now crying in Harry's shoulder. The wine has making her face the situation for the first time without hiding behind righteous anger. Harry was holding back his own tears at this point. As he held Hermione it was starting to sink in that he may have just lost his best friend. Hermione continued.

"I was never going to be the girl who fell in love with an asshole. I was going to go for the nice guy. I'm supposed to be smart. How come I can't tell the difference?" Seeing Hermione like this was breaking Harry's heart and he refused to let her blame herself.

"Stop it Hermione" Harry whispered soothingly. "I know for a fact your not that type of girl. Ron's a good guy it's the war that has messed him up".

"No" Hermione interrupted. "He is a rude, inconsiderate, immature, asshole he always was and still is. He always puts me down and he puts others down. I thought I could help him. I mean...he was a my friend but..."

"You can't poor your heart out to someone who only lends theirs" Harry finished. Hermione looked and saw Harry's eyes where far away.

"How are you handling it" Hermione asked. Harry looked at her sadly.

"I'm pissed. I'm upset that he hurt you and friend or not I hate him for it."

"I meant with Ginny." Harry stopped and looked away again."We are still together but...I don't know anymore. She's not the same girl I fell in love with. We fell in love before Dumbledore died and so much has changed since then. She never got over the war. So many of her friends died including her brother. Yeah I think it's over. We even broke off the engagement but I still keep the ring with me."

He then took out the ring, showing it to Hermione with a calm smile on his face. Hermione's face however was now full of concern.

"I think you should put that away". Hermione whispered.

Harry took the ring and put it in a cupboard. He returned to Hermione this time with fire whiskey. Hermione didn't argue and they both drank some more.

"Remember when we where on the Horcrux hunt and we stole that muggle whiskey on Christmas". Harry said getting a little tipsy.

Hermione laughed "You really didn't like the taste of it. You spit it out just to take another sip...and spit it out again.

Harry smirked "At least I didn't throw up after half a bottle".

Hermione smiled "You stayed up all night comforting me as made a fool of myself vomiting".

Harry returned her smile. "Well you came with me on that fool's errand to Godric's Hollow. I mean you could've died".

Hermione interjected "You got to visit your parents grave. That wasn't a fool's errand."

"You stuck buy me Hermione" Harry yelled inadvertently. He was now getting pretty drunk but his eyes were dead serous. "You never abandoned me. Everyone close too me has abandoned me at some point in some way. Either out of anger, Fear, jealousy, or death. Even Ron has abandoned me more then once...even Ginny" he said his voice choked. "Even Ginny has abandoned me...But you have stayed by my side every step of the way. Ever since we met on the train". Harry then took Hermione's hand. "No matter what has happens with Ron, Ginny, or the rest of the word we got each over OK."

Hermione didn't no what to say. She felt more tears poor from her face as she gave Harry her tightest hug yet. Then it slipped out, she didn't even realize she was saying it.

**"I love you Harry".**

The silence felt like it lasted for hours before she heard Harry's reply...snoring.


	4. The Warning

Hermione laid Harry onto his bed with the help of her magic. He seemed almost at peace. She had a feeling it was the first peaceful sleep he had in a long time. She then went back down stairs to sleep on the couch. However sleep continued to allude her. And her thoughts drifted back to to the words she had uttered to Harry.

She still couldn't believe she had said that. "Yet again why should it matter" she said to herself "I've told him that before".

"As a dear friend" said a voice in her head. "You never whispered it tenderly in his ear while you held him so sweetly".

Hermione argued back. "I'm just really emotional about Ron".

We both know that's a lode of tripe" The voice replied."You've finally realized that love isn't about helping someone or having a shoulder to cry on. It's about having someone to share your life with. Through good and bad, thick and thin. You and Harry stuck together through it all in away Ron never did. In a way never did for Harry"

Hermione looked up startled "What". At that moment realized the voice wasn't in her head. She took out her wand, "Whose there"? A figure came out from the shadows

"Surprised to see me" Ginny said with an unreadable expression. Hermione felt a chill go down her spine. The red head had changed. Her hair had lost much of it's colour and her skins was pale as someone who never left the house.

"Your ruining everything" Ginny snapped. "Your love for Harry is not what he needs. What he needs is too finally listen too me."

"I don't love Harry in that away" Hermione muttered more to herself.

"SHUT UP" Ginny hissed. "Lie to me but don't lie to yourself. You know you love him. You think you stopped when Ron returned to the tent. You think you stopped when you kissed Ron at the Battle. He may be a paranoid drunk but he is right about your love for Harry so just SHUT UP". Ginny's face then gave Hermione a sympathetic gave.

"I know" she whispered. It hit her like a punch to the gut. She had thought she had gotten over those old feelings but Instead they followed her into her relationship with Ron.

Ginny continued "You know why Harry would move to a miserable place like this. With all those awful memory's here".

Hermione nodded "To get away from people after.

"No" Ginny whispered her voice almost sinister. "He moved here because I told him too I needed him to isolate himself from the world".

She as slowly approached Hermione tried to move back. Ginny began to whisper even quieter.

"You shouldn't have come here Hermione. You should leave if you don't want to witness something you can't handle".

"What" Hermione stuttered as she backed into the wall. She could hardly breath. She looked in Ginny's eyes which where now dark and cold. Ginny leaned forward whispering in Hermione's ear before leaving the room.

" **Harry's Death.**


	5. Memory's Nightmares and Revelations

* * *

Hermione just sat on the couch, unable to sleep. She stayed up trying to come to terms with everything that had happened with Ron and Ginny. She knew she had to handle the Ginny situation very carefully.

Despite the dire situation before her, Hermione's thoughts drifted back to Harry. Ron might have been wrong about many things but he saw where her heart truly belonged. She remembered what he had said to her once during a big argument.

"You think I don't see it. The way you react when someone mentions his name. The look in your eyes when you see his name in the Daily Prophet or a book. The way you always smile when you say his DAM NAME! It's the same stupid smile you get sitting alone. You think I can't see it but I see it all. Then you look at me with disgust, pity, and a growing hatred."

He was right she realized. Hermione would often sit and think about everything that had happened during the Horcrux hunt. She remembered it all the good and the bad...mainly the bad. The scars she had sustained from Bellatrix were a constant reminder. However the thing she thought about the most was Ron leaving and being with Harry.

The heart break of Ron's departure devastated them both but harry would always find ways to keep her entertained. Jokes, games, they even danced a little, But mainly they just talked. Usually about their rough childhood and how they both had grown up lonely.

Hermione told him things she never told anyone. Like how she thought she was losing her mind when her bully's all got there comeuppance in bizarre fashion. From magic wedges to being magically thrown and locked into her locker while they tried to rob her. She remembered how she was forced to do one of her bully's homework. The next day he came down with a horrible case of acne that spelled cheater on his forehead (later inspiring her famous DA curse).

She also heard of his time with the Dursleys and all the horrible things he went through. It was upsetting for her to here how he suffered. It also made her feel closer to Harry knowing they both went through hard times. Hermione realized she felt closer to him then anyone.

Then Ron came back and it was over. She was so mad at him for leaving, so mad at him for breaking her heart, so mad at him for thinking he good be forgiven. The more she thought about it over the years, The more she knew the truth. She was mad at him for coming back. Coming between her and Harry. They slowly fell back in love and her feelings for Harry where deeply buried. The more time went by the more those old feelings would continue to reappear. No wonder Ron was mad she thought, maybe it was her fault in some small way.

Hermione brushed away that thought immediately in disgust. She went upstairs to the washroom where she looked into the mirror. Hermione waved her wand and saw her face battered for the first time. She hadn't gotten a good look at it before since she had been in such a hurry to leave Ron. Seeing it now made her gasp and made her remember the look on Harry's face when he saw her like this.

"I am not a victim" she said to herself as she started to heal her eye. She did this by removing little bits of glass and rubbing disinfectant on the swelling. Hermione was not going to use magic for this.

"I am Hermione Granger. I am a witch. I am not weak, I am not meek, I am strong. I am a writer. I am a fighter, I am smart. I am courageous, brave, kind, good, I am beautiful". She said already feeling and looking better. Her thoughts drifted back to Ginny, before adding "I am ready for whats coming".

She was finally able to open her eye properly and saw Harry looking from the doorway.

"How long have you been there" She asked startled.

"Just a second but I could hear you from the bedroom. Where did you learn that" Harry asked with a wry smile on his face,

"Something my mom taught me" She said.

Harry smiled "You look prettier already".

"I will not be covering my eye with magic anymore Harry. I am not ashamed" she added. "What are you doing up? I thought you'd be passed out at least until morning".

"Nightmares" Harry answered slowly. "They never escape me especially this one with Ginny..." he drifted off .

Hermione saw the ring was back on his hand. She grabbed for it but Harry pulled away and backed up into the door. Harry's face was of pure fear and Hermione's suspicions where confirmed.

"Harry we need to talk" Hermione said as calmly as she could.

"Ab..about w..w..what." Harry stuttered as if he was Professor Quirrell. He pressed against the door trying to find the handle.

"Her" Hermione simply said, it was worse then she had thought.

"You mean Luna I wonder how she is..."

" **GINNY HARRY GINNY"** Hermione yelled. She realized subtlety wasn't going to work. **"YOU"VE GOT TO STOP WHAT YOUR DOING...TAKE OFF THAT RING!"**

"You don't understand Hermione I need it" Harry begged.

"I do understand Harry. I understand that it's going to kill you" Hermione insisted.

"But it will break Ginny's heart" Harry argued.

"Ginny's the one who is going to kill you" Hermione cried.

Harry stopped at this. "What...what do you mean?" Harry face turned pale as the horrible memory's started to return.

At that moment the door burst open and Ginny stood there with the same unreadable face as before.

"Your going to have to tell him the truth Hermione he doesn't know" Her cold voice spoke.

Hermione was baffled. "What do you mean he doesn't know. He has to know. He is the one that's causing this".

Ginny whispered sadly. "How much more pain did you think he could take. How much more could anyone take. After everything he has been through is it really a surprise. He couldn't handle it. We all have are ways of dealing with grief and guilt. His was to suppress it until he believed it was just a bad dream. Mine was..."

"What Ginny" Harry cried. "Whats going on. He paused as if something was starting to click in his head. "No It was just a nightmare...Please Ginny, Hermione..." Harry was begging now. It was all starting to comeback to him but he had too be wrong.

Ginny looked at Hermione who was only now starting to realize the extent of the situation. She held back her tears and looked Harry dead in the eye. She said the words she knew she had to say the words she knew would tear Harry apart...

..

..

..

"Harry Ginny's ...Dead".


	6. Resurrection and Self Destruction

* * *

Harry was experiencing the all too familiar feeling of falling. He felt it with Sirius, Dumbledore and so many others he had lost. This was worse though, it was like losing someone twice. He looked at Ginny and then looked at his hand. Everything finally clicked and he could finally see past his own self delusion.

He remembered when he found out that Ginny had gone into the Forbidden Forest and found it. Who knows how long she had to look before she had finally found the most powerful of the Deathly Hallow's.

The Resurrection Stone!

"There was no engagement." Harry finally spoke looking at Ginny as if for the first time. "I never meant for this...I just wanted to ask you Ginny...but i couldn't let you go."

Hermione whispered "You asked her why she...killed herself".

Harry flinched at this, still unable to comprehend it after all this time.

Ginny's voice answered. "Life is cruel, It's sick, It's twisted. As bad as you think the war is, It's the only part of your life you live. The only part of your life that matters. When it ended I was left with nothing but my Grief, for my brother and my friends. I became numb and empty. Doomed to a life of misery".

"Then Harry you told me what happened when Voldemort used the killing curse on you. How you went to the other-side, a place free from pain and suffering. It was too good to be true. So I found the stone and they confirmed the paradise was real".

"I vowed that we would both go back there together. You refused despite my efforts. Not only would you not go, you tried to stop me. In the end I went there alone. It was wonderful Harry I was free, I was void of pain...I was alone".

Ginny face finally showed emotion. "I was thrilled when you brought me back. I could be with you again but it's a half life a cursed life. I could not share your love or pain. I would reach out to touch you, but something was always in the way. You must let me go".

"I can't leave you again" harry whispered clenching his fist around the stone.

"I know you can't my love and you don't have too". Ginny said with a smile speaking in a haunting voice as gentle as a lullaby. "You see nothing has changed. There is still away for us to be together again forever. Just take out your wand, wave it, say the magic words and we will be together again".

Ginny's voice dropped to a whisper, "Come on Harry...you know the words Avada Cadabra".

" **NO!"** Hermione screamed launching herself at Ginny but fell right through the spirit. Harry continued stare at Ginny transfixed. Ginny's voice becoming hypnotic her words puling Harry forward like a moth to the flame.

"You have suffered enough for one lifetime. Now you can be at peace. There is nothing left too worry about join me... in paradise...Harry".

Ginny was becoming more beautiful to Harry by the moment but Hermione saw through it. She was becoming less human and more unholy. The lights in the house where flickering on and off as Ginny began to sing in a siren like voice of unholy beauty

**_Valentine is done_   
**

**_Here but now they're gone_   
**

**_Romeo and Juliet_   
**

**_Are together in eternity_   
**

**_We can be like they are_ **

Harry slowly took out his wand and Ginny smiled. She continued to sing as the house started to shake. Her eyes turning black

_**Came the last night of sadness  
** _

_**And it was clear she couldn't go on  
** _

_**Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
** _

_**The candles blew and then disappeared  
** _

_**The curtains flew and then he appeared  
** _

_**Saying Don't be afraid, Come on baby  
** _

_**And she had no fear, And she ran to him** _

_**Then they started to fly, They looked backward and said goodbye** _

_**She had become like they are, She had taken his hand** _

**_Don't fear me. Don't fear us Harry_ **

Harry was blind to the truth that Hermione saw. In Ginny's place stood the master of the deathly hallows, Death himself.

"Take my hand Harry Potter".

Harry reached out to the the spirit while lifting his wand to himself. "Avada..."

" **STOP"!** Hermione ran and tackled Harry to the ground **"DON'T DO IT DON'T LISTEN TO THAT THING".**

Harry was looking through Hermione hypnotized by the Spirit.

"I can't lose her. She s all I have. I've lost everything please don't make me go on alone" Harry cried.

" **YOUR NOT ALONE HARRY"** Hermione said full of conviction. Harry's eyes seemed to focus looking at Hermione's.

"You never where alone. You have me you will always have me. Through good and bad, thick and thin, Remember what you told me, Remember what you promised me when Ron left us.

"That I would never leave you" Harry said. His face had changed to one of certainty. No longer torn he stood up to face Ginny.

"I'm sorry Ginny but I can't go with you". He said his voice choking but it did not hide the fire in his eyes as he raised his wand at her. Ginny's face was clearly full of anger and confusion.

 **"** You choose **HER** over **ME?** You choose the **MUDBLOOD** over your **TRUE LOVE?** You choose **SUFFERING** over **BLISS?**

" **NO"** Harry said as he took off the ring and gave it back to Ginny. He then pointed his wand and said **"I'M CHOOSING LIFE OVER DEATH!"**

**EXPECTO PATRONOM!**

The Patronus sprung forth blinding Harry and Hermione. They heard a scream that smashed windows and mirrors. Then the light dimmed enough for them to see the ring turn into dust.

Hermione couldn't get a good look at the Patronus but realized it was no longer the Buck it had once been, Then light died out completely and Harry collapsed, Hermione caught him. They both held each over through the night before falling asleep on the floor.

Little did they realize that though the ring had melted away, the Stone of Resurrection remained.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it lived up to all the build up from previous chapters The story is far from from over though.

Of course the song I used was the classic **Don't Fear the Reaper by the band Blue Oyster Cult**. I do not own or profit from the song. There will be another song quoted in this story but that is not for some time. That songs lyrics to me some up the heart of this story too perfectly.


	7. Dreams Turned Sour

* * *

Was it a dream?

Hermione awoke and looked around the room. There was no evidence that anything had happened. No broken windows, mirrors, or light bulbs. She saw Harry was still asleep beside her and slowly got up to leave the room before she woke him.

Then she saw it laying on the floor. She slowly picked up the mysterious stone almost drawn to it.

It was no dream...

" **Amazing isn't it"** whispered the familiar cold voice sending a shiver down her spine.

**"You know Voldemort had this stone in the palm of his hand many years ago and all he did was put a worthless Horcrux into it. He never saw the true potential of the stone. You see it though, don't you Hermione. Your too smart to let this go".**

"Go away" Hermione whimpered to the specter behind her. She quickly turned around and saw nothing there.

She then looked down at the Resurrection Stone wondering what she should do. Deciding in the end to put the stone in her pocket for now. She would deal with it later.

As Hermione tiptoed down the stairs, she noticed it for the first time. At the side of the stairs was a small little door. Hermione looked inside and realized this was Harry's old room.

It was surreal, like stepping into a memory. The room clearly had been turned into a closet for junk. She noticed that behind the boxes was his bed. No wonder he was so skinny as child, she thought. It was barley even a bed. She sat down on it and already felt her back hurt. It was hard and lumpy.

"What kind of person would stuff a child in here and call it a room" she said to herself angrily.

Hermione looked under the bed and found a small box. She opened it and found small little toy soldiers inside. She realized they must have been the only toys Harry ever had. He most likely stole them from Dudley.

She imagined how lonely it must have been down here. It reminded Hermione of her own upbringing, Only she stayed in her room by choice.

Her thoughts where interrupted by the sight of comic books on the floor. Also probably stolen from Dudley (at least that kid had read something). Hermione picked them up and started to read. It told tales of super heroes who where able to overcome rough lives by gaining super powers and saving others. It made Hermione chuckle. She could see why Harry would love these. How he must have dreamed about gaining super powers as a kid and escaping the Dursleys to bigger better things. Hermione realized that his dreams come true and that thought made her smile.

She picked up another comic, it looked a little newer but still old. It told the tale of a more reluctant hero. The words "with great power comes great responsibility" where circled in red ink. Hermione could see how Harry would relate to it.

The last page had the hero failing to save the girl he loved. Even wondering if he himself was responsible for her death. There was also a crumpled piece of paper used as a book mark. It had writing on it so Hermione began to read.

They are all going to end up dying for me. Most of my dreams have come true. I have gained powers in the form of magic. I have friends, love and a family in the Weasleys. I have everything I ever wanted...But I can't protect them or save them. I wish I never was a wizard. Even if my life was miserable at least others would still be alive.

Hermione was crying now. Of all the things she had ever read this was by far the saddest.

"Are you alright". Hermione looked up to see Harry walk in staring at the comics.

"I haven't read these in years" Harry said to himself, a strange warm smile on his face. He looked through them lost in another world before noticing the note in Hermione's hand. Harry recognized it and felt his heart get stuck in his throat.

"I wrote that after Dumbledore died" He whispered. "I love being a wizard, It means everything to me but I'd give it all up if it would bring them back. No matter what I did I could never save them". He paused closing his eyes tight as he took a big shaky breath. "I guess some things never change".

Hermione just hugged him. She knew then without a doubt that she loved him with all her heart.

"You are the nicest, kindest person I have ever met Harry" .

* * *

"How may I serve you today madam" the elderly wizard said to the young witch.

"I would like a stick" She said causing her parents to chuckle. The wizard just smiled.

"You mean wand dear, but aren't you too young for a wand?" The kind wizard said before looking up at her parents.

"Mr. Ollivander, do you have one of those small training wands for dear Sansa?" the Mother said lovingly. "She keeps taking are wands and setting the house on fire."

"I'm sure I can come up with something," He said waving his hands. With a puff of smoke the wand appeared in Sansa's hands, who was now laughing.

He lived for the look on a kids face when they got there first wand. It brought joy to his heart that he could help spread that wonder around the world. He looked up from his thoughts too see the family had gone. instead stood a blond young man with a smirk across his face.

"I have need of you abilities" Malfoy ordered as he a put a small, slender box on the table. "My order is for you to fix the wand inside".

Ollivander already could feel the power from with in. The old wizard slowly opened the boxed and saw the broken wand inside.

"Where did you find this" He asked in wonder.

"In Dumbledore's tomb" Draco said. "Potter returned it there but not before he broke it." Draco said fuming. He snapped at Ollivander "Can you fix it?"

The old wizard sighed "I'm sorry Draco but that is impossible. This wand can fix other wands but it cannot fix itself."

"Then you better pray you learn how." said a hissing voice. "The Elder Wand is going to be remade or you will know true pain!"


	8. Confession's of Love

It had been 5 days since the Ginny incident. After everything that had happened Harry and Hermione decided to just stick around the house. They tried in vein to forget about there problems but where happy to keep each over company.

Hermione was deep in thought as she read a book she had found in Harry's room. That is until it shot out of her hand.

"You know Hermione, It's rude to be reading someone's dairy" Harry said with playful smile. Hermione blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry Harry I didn't mean too I just...I don't know" Hermione moaned hiding her face.

"How far in are you" he asked flipping through the pages.

"Just at the part when you set the snake on Dudley" Hermione told him.

"Your that far in already. Congratulations Hermione I appreciate your restraint". Harry said laughing as he playfully chided her.

"Well I won't read anymore" Hermione promised feeling ashamed of herself. The book then appeared back in her hand. Hermione looked up surprised and confused.

"Why not" Harry asked sincerely. "There's nothing in that dairy I want to hide from you".

"Harry..." Hermione couldn't believe he would put this much trust into her but she knew he meant it.

"We have shared so much Hermione. You have always been the only person I could ever truly share with" Harry continued.

"Me too I mean your the only person I can share with" Hermione answered. She suddenly felt closer to Harry then she had ever felt too anything. She new she could tell him anything.

"There's something I 've never told you or anyone for that matter. Not even Ron" Hermione whispered slowly feeling her voice grow confidence. " But I don't want there to be any secrets between us Harry".

"It's not easy growing up a muggle born. At least your aunt and uncle new why strange things where happening to you. As I have told you before life wasn't easy for me in school. I was often bullied but also had a habit of getting back at bullies in weird ways. Never on purpose of course". Hermione insisted before continuing.

There was this really mean girl. She picked on me every day for 4 years. One day I found all my books where stolen. I found her with them at recces. She had brought a bat from home and was hitting them, All by books where destroyed and I just saw red. I didn't know how it happened but she was knocked out before my eyes by a levitating baseball bat" Hermione paused. Harry realized she was holding back a guilty smile but her expression changed.

"I tried to explain to the teachers what happened, but of course no one believed the magic bat story. Even the few kids who saw it didn't believe there eyes. They all just thought I was dangerous and mad. I thought I was mad.I...I was expelled.

Harry let Hermione catch her breath. Harry remembered what she once said in first year "You're going to get us killed or worse expelled". He put his arm around Hermione trying to comfort her. Hermione couldn't help but smile at this.

"I refused to leave the house for months. I spent all my time trying to learn from books while avoiding everyone from school. Then one day we where visited by a strange elderly lady who changed my life forever".

"Professor McGonagall" Harry muttered as Hermione nodded with a grin. He remembered what it was like for him when Hagrid had arrived in that cabin and told him he was a wizard.

"Suddenly I had a second chance. McGonagall even left me books to catch up on. They where amazing but I started to get worried. I realized I would have just as hard of a time fitting in the wizarding world as I did in school. All the witches and wizards in the books where reckless and courageous. I wasn't like them I just wanted to read. I didn't relate too any of them...except one".

"Who" Harry asked as Hermione reached deep into her purse. She pulled out a book and flipped over to a marked page. Harry was stunned by what he saw read.

It was about a child who somehow inadvertently defeated the darkest wizard of all time. Who lost his family, was raised by muggle relatives, (who where rumored to be cruel) and isolated away from the wizarding world. His name was Harry Potter.

Harry didn't know what to say. He new Hermione had read about him in a couple books. But he never realized...

"I knew you would be going to Hogwarts the same year I was". Hermione whispered almost nervously. I knew I had to meet you then. Not because of the scar but because for the first time in my life I saw some one who I could relate too. Maybe he would relate to me. Maybe I actually had found a friend. Hermione hugged Harry.

"I never could have imagined how right I was. You are the most kind, selfless, brave, loyal, and loving person I have ever met. I keep that page because it was the moment I found hope. I owe everything to you Harry. Not by being the chosen one or the boy who lived but by giving me friendship and love". She looked up into his eyes.

" **That's why I love you Harry".**

Hermione froze and looked away. She hadn't meant to say that and this time Harry wasn't asleep. She let go of Harry and ran out of the room as fast as she could. She could feel herself start to hyperventilate. She ignored Harry's calls and grabbed her wand. Just as she was about to apparate she saw Harry point his wand at her.

Hermione appeared alone in a Forrest. She took deep breaths trying to calm down before yelling in frustration. "Why can't I keep my mouth shut. he doesn't love me that way. He said so himself to Ron".

Her pessimistic thoughts where interrupted when something caught the corner of her eye. Hermione turned around and saw the Patronus. Harry must have cast it while she was apparating. Hermione rubbed her eyes, she couldn't believe what she saw. The Patronus was definitely no longer a Buck.

It was a Hippogriff. Hermione stared transfixed it was the most beautiful thing she ever saw.

"He does loves me" she whispered. "He loves me, He loves me," she started repeating it like a mantra. She realized this and started to laugh. She never felt this way before it was pure ecstasy.

With a flick of the wand she was back at Private Drive. Hermione looked at Harry. She saw he had tears in his eyes and a smile on is face. Hermione ran to him and flung her arms around his neck.

"You love me" she cried. Now she could feel tears of her own as she looked into Harry's loving green eyes. Hermione didn't need to hear his response but swooned from it anyway.

"More then anything Hermione".

"I love you Harry" she sighed before passionately kissing him for the first time.

They both knew in that moment, they would never again be alone.


	9. Voices in the Dark

Ollivander screamed in pain as he was hit with another crucio curse.

"How do I fix the elder wand" said the hissing voice.

Ollivander finally gave in to the hours of being torture.

"If there is a wand that was repaired by the Elder Wand. It may have transmitted some of its power too the it. If you where able to find this wand. I might be able to use it to fix the Elder wand". Ollivander cried.

"Who's wand was it" the hissing voice asked, it didn't wait for a reply.

"Potter!"

* * *

"Yes the Hippogriff, I think that was around the time I first started to fall for you" Harry said to Hermione. They where walking through the forrest Hermione had gone to earlier. It wasn't a pretty forrest since the leaves had fallen but it was peaceful.

"I think it was when you broke Malfoy's nose" Harry said making Hermione laugh.

"I was never good at understanding my feeling. I didn't realize my feeling for you until the Horcux hunt."

She was was euphoric It was almost like a dream. She squeezed Harry's hand to make sure it was no dream. Harry stopped and squeezed back tighter Harry looked down with a pained expression on his face.

"By then you had Ron and I had..." Harry drifted off. The memory's still haunting his mind.

"I never thanked you". He whispered. "For saving me from that cursed stone.

I couldn't handle it when she died. I loved her but not in the way I should have.

I was ...in love with you". He stopped and looked Hermione in the eyes. "I cast that Patronus knowing for the first time in my life. That I was needed, not as the chosen one but as the real me. I always felt alone in the world but the truth, I have never been alone since the day I met you".

Harry then kissed Hermionc like he never kissed anyone before. The two of them swaying like the branches above them.

"You've saved my life so many times I've lost count. You've done more then that. You make life worth living. You said I gave you hope,, well you give ME hope everyday". Harry took her hands like he was about to make an unbreakable vow. To him he was.

"I wasn't able help her. I couldn't love her. I couldn't save her...I failed her. But I swear Hermione I will not fail you. I will not fail again".

Hermione looked at him with sympathy before she spoke. "Harry nothings going to happen to us. The war is over, you don't need to live in fear". Harry's face turned grim

"It never ended for me Hermione. There will always be evil out there ready to do harm. I will always be the person people look up to for help. That's why I hide from them, but the truth is..." Harry paused with a guilty expression on his face. Hermione finished his sentence.

"You miss it."

* * *

He looked into the broken mirror in disgust. In one moment he had lost everything that had mattered to him. He didn't miss Harry after what he had done. However he still loved Hermione with all his broken heart. It was all his fault.

"No, it was Potter's fault. He did this, I am not to blame". Ron said out loud. He continued to drink the pain away until he passed out in the dark.

This was the state he was in when they found him...

* * *

 

"Wake up Weasley" Ron was awoken from his stupor by a strange hissing voice It was hypnotic and tender but full of poorly hidden malice.

"Who's there. Leave me alone you assholes.." Ron slurred incoherently.

"Wow and I didn't think a Weasley could sink any lower then when they buried your brother and sister". This was a different voice that Ron recognized immediately.

"Malfoy! Get out of here I'll kill you...fucker".

"Naughty language Weasel, I'm sure Granger wouldn't approve...Oh sorry that's right shes not here anymore" Draco taunted. Even in the blinding darkness Ron could make out a smirk.

"I'll make you choke on your own tong ferret". Ron yelled throwing an empty bottle at him.

"Tough talk weasel but you can't do anything without this". Malfoy walked into view holding Ron's wand in front of his face. In his sorry state Ron had lost it. Now he was paying for it.

"The rumors are that Granger disappeared with Potter. The strange thing is, I don't know where they are. I've searched everywhere but can't find them. But I'm sure you know where they are weasel," Malfoy said with a grin.

Ron was silent now. Draco scoffed "Wait you don't...Wow that is sad. Guess that shows how valued you ever where".

"I know" Ron yelled before realizing he had just been played. "But I'm not telling you shit".

"They where happier when you left" Said the hissing voice. "Now they are happy again. They don't need you anymore. Voldemort is dead and you are obsolete. Even if you clean your act you will always be the sidekick of the famous Harry Potter.

Tear's where pouring from Ron's eyes as the hissing voice destroyed him. "But what if Harry wasn't there. What if you weren't obsolete. What if Voldemort wasn't dead..."

Ron looked up " No, He is dead, I saw his body."

"Then who am I" hissed the voice Ron's blood ran cold.

"If your alive show your self"

"No my appearance won't convince you but my actions..." Suddenly a wand plunged into Ron's wrist and the dark mark appeared on Ron's arm.

"Get it off" Ron screamed trying in vain to wipe it off.

"Don't you want to be a death eater Ron. You can have anything you like power, respect, even the Mudblood. Ronald Weasley the Chosen one, Ronald Weasley the savior of the New Rewarding World. The man who returned the Dark Lord back to power. Just tell me where they are."

"Your not going there to kill Harry are you" Ron said. He was answered only by the darkness. "I'm not stupid, Draco is your second in command which means you have no followers. You lost, it s over, just because you clung to life doesn't mean people are willing to join a losing side. You would have forced the information out of me but you can't, your too weak. You need your power back so you can be the one too kill Harry. You are going over there because you need something."

Voldemort just laughed "Draco, you told me this one was stupid. Yes I once needed Potters blood to make it easier to kill him and now I need his wand to finish the job. The wand that reside with him...in Privet Drive". Ron looked up stunned.

Voldemort continued. "Yes I know where they are but with the amount of wards protecting him knowing isn't enough. Harry is a fool blinded by compassion. Of course he would his make best friend his Secret Keeper. So tell us Ronald and you will be closer to achieving the greatness you deserve...Just say the word...Are they in Privet drive..."


	10. The Privet Drive Massacre

"We need to see Ron" Hermione announced as they ate. "We need to get him help. I think if we bring Arthur to see him one of them will reconsider him going to St. Mungo's. I hate him right now and I don't know if I can ever can be friends with him again. But I will not leave him to die in his own waste".

Harry nodded in silence. He felt the same way but was scared to go. He wasn't sure if he could ever forgive Ron. He wasn't sure he was ready to find out. But if they didn't go soon it might be too late.

"You want to go after we finish Breakfa.. HERMIONE DUCK!"

Harry knocked Hermione to the floor just as a curse hit her chair, setting it on fire. Harry stood up pulling out his wand.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Harry's wand was sent flying through to air and into the hands of Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Potter". He said now holding 2 wands, one aimed at each of them. "I always wanted to see the shit hole you came from. Now I see why your such a blood traitor. Hell your no better then this wretched mudblood".

Harry lunged at Malfoy but was hit back by one of Draco's spells. Draco turned to him and laughed."Temper Potter wouldn't want you to end up like your Weasley bitch."

It was only after Malfoy hit the floor did he realize his mistake. He had forgotten to take Hermione's wand which was now pointed at his chest. Hermione looked ready to kill.

"STAY DOWN YOU LOATHSOME LITTLE WRECH!".

Draco just smirked. "Congrats Granger you finally found someone willing to stoop to your level".

"What do you want Malfoy" Harry hissed taking back his wand.

"I don't want anything, but my master wants a lot from you Potter. He wants your death most of all but I'm just hear for your wand."

"What master?" Hermione hissed.

Draco just smiled "Maybe you should ask your friend Ron".

Hermione turned red as she pressed her wand into Malfoy's throat. "What did you do to him".

Malfoy smirked. "I killed him, wait know thats not it...did I torture him?...no..give me a second. Wait I remember he sold you out".

"Liar!" Hermione was about to curse Malfoy to hell when he said "Why don't you ask him yourself."

Both Harry and Hermione's wands where shot into the air. They turned to see Ron pointing his wand at them.

"Ron what are you doing" Harry yelled. Ron just waved his wand causing an explosion, knocking Harry and Hermione to the floor.

Ron screamed in rage "You stole my women and you stole my sister. **MY SISTER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!**

Ron screamed as he smashed a hole in the Kitchen counter causing debris to fly all over the place. Malfoy was laughing now like a child.

 **"THIS IS FOR THINKING YOU WHERE BETTER THEN ME".** He stomped on Harry's face breaking his nose.

 **"THIS IS FOR BEING A MUDBLOOD HORE"** He grabbed Hermione by the hair and pointed his wand at her throat

"Ron please" Hermione cried. Malfoy was now doubling over laughing .

**"AND THIS IS FOR BEING A TWO FACED INBRED FARRET!"**

The blast from Ron's wand sent Draco smashing through the wall of the house and left him moaning outside. Ron let go of Hermione and used his wand to fix Harry's noes.

"Sorry guys, Had to make sure the little shit didn't see it coming." Ron said before he ran through the hole in the wall towards Malfoy. Harry and Hermione looked at each over briefly before following him.

It felt just like old times. The golden trio reunited fighting side by sides as Draco struggled to block all their curses. Draco was eventually knocked back too the ground.

"Eat shit Malfoy" Ron yelled standing over Draco.

"Traitor Weasel, you have made a powerful enemy". Draco utter darkly.

"He can eat shit too" Ron shot back.

Draco saw an opening and hit the house with a spell, Sending the remainder of the wall crumbling all around them into bedlam. Draco got up and stumbled through the rubble, blinded by dust. Until he found Hermione knocked out and bleeding from the top of the head.

Malfoy smirked as he pointed his wand at Hermione. "A message from the Dark Lord Potter. Next time it will be you who dies Avada.."

The rest of the spell was interrupted by the slicing of a knife. Draco shrieked grabbing his face in agony. Harry sliced again with pure hated before the screaming Slytherin apparated away. Harry dropped the knife and held Hermione in his arms.

"The fucker gotta away" He heard Ron call in the distance.

Harry looked at his house, he looked at his Hermione and looked at his blood soaked hands. He felt scared and terrified. He was full of concern for Hermione. He also couldn't deny that he felt something else...ALIVE!


	11. Disgust, Pity, and Self Hatred

* * *

"You ok there" yelled Ron as he made his way through the wreckage. "Bloody hell this place is a mess. Good thing you have wards up or every muggle cop in the city be here. Did you just fucking knife Malfoy in the face?"

"Ron get over here," Harry yelled to Ron who seemed off in his own world.

"Merlin's balls did you see the way that knife cut through his face. I swear his nose is around hear somewhere".

" **RON FOR GOD SAKE HERMIONES HURT!"**

Ron stumbled over looking a Hermione. "Is she hurt?" he asked as if he hadn't heard Harry in the first place.

Hermione awoke in the arms of the man she loved and felt tears running down her cheek. She kissed Harry on the lips unaware of Ron's presence. Harry helped Hermione back to her feet and carried her into the mostly undamaged living room. After laying her on the couch Harry turned to Ron only to notice he wasn't there. Harry found him pounding away a bottle of fire whiskey in the remains of the kitchen.

"For crying out loud Ron" Harry groaned as he tried to take the bottle away.

"Hey I earned this it's been a while...20 minutes". Ron slurred "I also deserve a thank you. Where is the "thank you Ron for saving my life from whiny little Malfoy."

"We had him beat until you burst in blowing the house up. Why did you tell him we where here in the first place?" Harry said fuming.

"Well if I hadn't I would be dead and then they would find out anyway. Besides I have some information you really needed to know and I can't tell you dead" Ron muttered.

"Know what?" Hermione said getting up from the couch. Harry ran over to help her and Ron snorted.

"Awe so beautiful, true love. I think I'm going to cry" He mocked.

Hermione scowled at Ron "What is it Ron, what is it that's so important you had to let that goon in here. I think you did it to save your neck and maybe to be the hero". Hermione was bleeding from her head and Harry was wiping the wound with a wash cloth.

"Fuck you then. Maybe I won't tell you that You Know Who's back." Ron yelled drinking the rest of his fire whiskey before looking up at the shocked faces of his company.

"B...but how" Harry stuttered with a look of shock on his face. "Voldemort is dead! I killed him, he is supposed to be gone forever."

"Just like the first time" Ron interrupted grabbing another bottle. "If there is one thing I know about You Know Who, Its that the guy will do anything to stay alive. Hell he probably made more Horcrux's".

"But he can't be back" Harry said almost to himself.

"Harry remember what Malfoy said. He wanted your wand." Hermione said to Harry who reached into his pockets...Nothing.

"Accio wand" Hermione shouted. "Accio wand".

The wand was gone.

"Sneaky bastard" Ron laughed. "Draco's got the wand, we are fucked now".

Harry got up and asked for Ron's wand so he could apparate. "I'm going to see the Minister immediately." He turned to Hermione and kissed her "Please be careful" and just like that Harry was gone.

Hermione looked at Ron "Wait here and try not to drink yourself to death I have to...get something". Hermione left the room.

Ron face darkened, "Of course they had fallen in love" he thought. "They where already in love but now they didn't even have the dignity to hide it from him."

Ron called to his owl who was waiting for him. He then took out a quill parchment and wrote a letter.

_I will meet you at the designated area at midnight. I hope you enjoy this gift._

Ron then took out another bottle and popped the cork screw. He then pulled out Harry's wand. He placed it in the envelope and sent the owl away.

Ron filled the bottle to the brim and took another swig. His thoughts full disgust, pity, and self hatred.

* * *

* * *

It was midnight when Ron arrived at Ollivanders. The place had acquired a coldness to it. He walked inside and heard voices.

"What am I doing here" Ron thought as he continued down the hall and into a room with a feint glowing light. He saw Ollivander working in the corner holding 2 wands. One was clearly Harry's and the other was the broken elder wand being fused back together.

"Draco didn't think you'd come through for us. That you wouldn't send us the wand but I knew better" The voice came from a small dark figure in the corner of the room, If Ron could have seen him he would've seen him smile.

"I am not stupid. That is what you told me. You sure do try to convince people otherwise, but I see your thoughts boy. I know who you are, I know what you are, and I know where your loyalties truly lie. So I will give you one chance to be honest with me". Ron felt something big wrap around him and start to crush him. He could feel its scales.

"This is my new pet, I call her Slytherin. She is the most dangerous creature on the planet so you better be honest or...".

Ron couldn't breath. He felt it crushing his bones and breaking his ribs. If he physically could he would be screaming in pain. He could even feel himself dying. However Slytherin loosened her grip.

"Ollivander heal Weasley for me". Voldemort commanded

Ollivander grabbed his own wand, healing a suffering Ron with a wave before continuing with his work.

Voldemort continued "Where do your loyalties lie Weasley. They are most certainly not with me and they clearly are not with Potter and the Mud blood.

"Don't call her that!" Ron yelled but was silenced by the slow constriction of the snake.

"So tell me where do your loyalties lie!" Ron couldn't seem him but he could feel his breath on his face.

"With Hermione..." Ron coughed but he felt the snake continue to squeeze.

"Myself" Ron croaked. The snake let him go as he lay on all fours coughing.

"Yes" Voldemort whispered. "You want the mud blood back whether she wants you back or not. You want revenge against Potter for taking her away even when you know it was you who drove her away".

"No" Ron yelled his face contorting with anger. "She was Harry's always Harry's. She would dream about him. I have heard her whisper his name while she slept. I needed her but no one needed me". Ron was in tears as he poured is emotions for the first time without alcohol to hide behind. "No one ever needs me. I gave my life to my friends and family. I gave everything to the dam war and I'm left with nothing!"

"That is not all is it Weasley" Voldemort smiled. The Weasley boy was easy to manipulate.

Ron could see the feint outline of eyes staring at him. "He killed her I know in my heart he killed her."

"You mean your sister" Voldemort spoke his voice full of curiosity "Your sister told you this didn't she, How did you find the stone."

Ron felt his eyes baring down on him "Ginny showed me the stone before she died. She told me if anything ever happened to her the stone would allow me to speak with her. Day's later she die of an apparent suicide."

Voldemort searched through his mind. "She gave it to you then..no Potter took it from her. You visited Potter while he slept and used the stone in secret."

Ron cried again in anger "She told me that she tried to leave him and HARRY KILLED HER!"

Voldemort smiled the Weasley boy really was easy to manipulate. "She wants you to kill Potter so they can be reunited in the afterlife, but you still can't go through with it. You still can't hurt Potter even if he murdered your flesh and blood".

"I don't know" Ron whispered. "I just know that the stone holds the key to death itself. I need it to bring her back, to bring Fred back. Maybe it can even bring Hermione back too me". Ron felt himself break down in tears.

"I see pain in your heart. You must purge your pain. It blinds your judgment, the way it blinds Malfoy. He hides behind bandages in a futile effort to cover a face no magic can heal". It as only then that Ron saw Malfoy in the other corner, huddled in a fetal position holding his heavily bandaged face. Ron could hear him crying.

"ENOUGH!" Voldemort yelled and lit a light revealing to them The Dark Lord's face. He was deformed before with the misshapen head and slits instead of a nose. But now he was heavily scarred, one of his eyes was black while the other remained red. His head was even more deformed then before. Ron knew this was the result of using Horcruxes.

"Pain is weakness and Everything that causes pain is useless be it love, fear, right or wrong. I have suffered unimaginable pain to get here but I never let it stop me from achieving immortality". Voldemort was licking his lips he new Ollivander was almost finished with the wand.

"There is no good or evil. There is only power and those too weak to seek it. Malfoy are you weak" Draco shook his head.

"Weasley" Voldemort said "are you weak". Ron shook his head he knew what he had to do. Voldemort smiled as he read his thoughts.

Voldemort then spoke aloud "Ollivander are you too weak to seek it or have you fixed my wand".

"Yes I have." Ollivander slowly gave the elder wand to Voldemort.

"And Potter's wand as well" Voldemort hissed and Ollivander quickly relinquished it to the Dark Lord. The look on Voldemort's face was that of a sadist. He turned back to Ollivander.

"I'm afraid your wrong. You could have used the wand to strike me down and claim your power, but fear stopped you. It seems you are indeed too week to seek it".

"WHAT NO!" Ollivander screamed. Voldemort raised Harry's wand and preceded tear him to shreds, covering the room, and everyone in it with blood. With Ollivander dead, Voldemort was the master of the wand now.

Voldemort looked at his 2 servants tossing Harry's wand to Ron. "Weasley return to Potter and bring me the stone. Remember if you truly want your sister and the mud blood back in your life. You will need to use emotionless, merciless power. Malfoy this store has stood for over 2000 years. Help me burn it to the ground!"

* * *

Ron apparated back to his home and preceded to Vomit. He then got into the shower to wash the blood off him. Harry and Hermione where speaking to the minister while Ron was supposedly packing up. The 3 of them where leaving for Grimmauld Place. It still had many old wards up from when Harry had lived there with Ginny.

Ron looked in the broken mirror with a grimace, His face was pale and his hair was falling out in patches. He had also become unhealthily skinny. He wasn't sure how things had gotten so far but he wasn't going to stop now. He had not seen his sister in weeks. He knew that Harry and Hermione would never forgive him for his betrayal. It would not matter though, if he could just get the stone.


	12. Displays of Animosity

12 Grimmauld Place was even dreary then private drive as Harry found himself haunted by his former home. Pictures of him and Ginny where in every room and Harry had to spend a good 4 hours taking them down.

Harry and Hermione where already looking for a new place to live. Grimmauld Place would become Ron's when they left. Relations between the 3 where still as sour as ever. In fact since they came here Ron never left his room.

Harry and Hermione were truly in love they would spend every minute of every day together. It was a beautiful thing to see, Young love. Ron however was it's only wittiness and he felt himself die a little each time he saw them together. Ever hug, every kiss, every vow of love just made him sick. Ron was starting to spend more time at the bottom of a bottle then focusing on is mission.

Since Ron had supposedly betrayed Voldemort, it was no longer safe for him to leave Grimmauld Place. He just sat in his drinking until one day he heard a voice.

He recognized it immediately. He left his room and walked down the hall until he found the room the voices where coming from. He put his ear to the door and listened.

"Get back in the stone and leave me alone." Hermionc yelled in frustration forgetting to keep her voice down.

"You want the knowledge and the power to protect the one you love. All you have to do is take it." Ron recognized the voice as Ginny's meaning Hermione had the stone. Hearing her voice again made his heart ache.

"I don't want your knowledge or power. As soon as I find swear I will destroy this rock and keep your spirit from hurting anyone ever again" Hermione cried.

Ginny just smiled her eyes turning green and her voice turning hypnotic. "This stone is the key to to your success Hermione. You can use this stone for anything. You can speak to to your friends, family, your heroes. You can speak to the legends of are past, you can speak to the founders of Hogwarts, Merlin you could meet Merlin. Think about it all the voices lost to the world brought to life by you. The knowledge in this stone could change the world. There is nothing more powerful then what lies in the palm of your hand..."

Just then Ron decided barged into the room only to find Hermione alone. Ron knew Hermione had been talking to Ginny only seconds before but he didn't push it. Instead he walked over to her with what he believed was his coolest smile.

"You know Mione, Its been a while since we spent anytime alone". Ron whispered huskily while smoothing his hair.

"Don't ever call me that again Ronald" Hermione looked at him with pure hatred.

Ron put on his saddest face. "I'm sorry for everything Hermione. I'm sorry for hurting you and being a drunk".

"Just stop it" Hermionc spit back, "I will never forgive you and I don't trust you".

"I saved your life, How is that not trust". Ron asked angrily letting his mask slip.

Hermione walked up to him her face was a mere inches away from his. They stared each over down like two dogs in a cage.

"Because I know you Ron" She whisper venomously. "I know who you are, who you where, and I know who you've become. Your not the man I loved. Your a selfish, jealous, drunk who will do anything to get what he wants".

Ron's eyes darkened. "You never loved me, you loved Harry even when you didn't know it. Despite what happened to Ginny you STILL CHOSE HIM!"

The air felt thicker, Hermione looked at Ron and saw pure hatred in his eyes. "You do think he killed her...Harry's in danger".

"Harry is my best friend" Ron voice chocked. "Despite everything I will always love him as a brother. I would never kill my brother no matter what he did".

Hermione repeated"But there's nothing you wouldn't do to get what you want".

Ron leaned forward now bumping foreheads. "You don't know what I want" .

Hermione reached into her pocket and took out the stone. As Ron stared at it, Hermione could see the hunger in his eyes. She whispered "You can't hide your desire for this".

Ron nodded. "I would very much like to see my brother and sister again".

Hermione put the stone away. "It will destroy you Ron, like it destroyed Dumbledore. it nearly destroyed Harry too".

"Let it destroy me, then I will be out of your life!" Ron begged.

Hermione shook her head "I will not have your death on my conscience Ron".

"Why do you care what happens to me." Ron said with almost a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Because the Ron I once knew is still in there, and I miss him" Hermione said feeling tears poor down her cheek.

Ron pushed Hermione against the wall. He then threw himself against her body trying to kiss her. He longed for Hermione's kiss, He lusted for her touch. In that moment all he wanted was her unconditional love. Instead he felt Hermione hold a wand to his neck.

"Get away from me you repulsive wretch. Touch me again I will put you in St. Mungo's for a year". Hermione whispered shaking with anger.

Ron backed away with a pained look in his eyes. He barley whispered almost too himself "Ron's dead".

"No...not yet". Hermione chocked as she ran out slamming the door.

Ron left the room with bloody knuckles while leaving behind holes in the wall. Tears where poring down his face as he ran to his only true refuge.


	13. The Fight

Just a heads up I use a really BAD word here so if you are offended... You should be. That's the point it's terrible and has consequences.

"What are you doing" Harry asked as he walked into Ron's room.

"What's it look like I'm doing" Ron said once again chugging down Fire whiskey. "You know Harry I know I deserve a lot of shit. But Hermione told me she didn't trust me. I have been there for her my whole life. You know what it's like to have the person you love stare at you with hate. Ron was shaking the argument had hit him where it hurt the most.

"I know, Hermione told me about it. Ron I'm here to tell you Hermione and I are leaving today" Harry said sadly. "Infact she's upstairs packing as we speak".

Ron snorted "So this is goodbye then. I guess this means we're no longer friends."

Harry sat down on the bed beside him. "Ron I'm sorry about everything and how all this turned out I know you still love her despite everything. I just hope you get the help you need. I love her though...".

Ron looked at him "I love her but She always loved you. I will always be second to you. I just hope your both happy". Ron said wiping tears away before turning back to Harry.

"Anyways want to join me for one last drink." Ron said as he raised up a bottle.

"I don't think so Ron". Harry said getting up to leave.

"Hey can't we just share a drink and be friends for a couple more minutes". Ron asked longingly.

Harry looked wearily at Ron before saying "OK the hell with it, give me a shot".

"I'll give you a bottle" Ron said tossing a bottle to Harry. He caught it and slowly drank from it trying not to cough.

"You know Voldemort doesn't have shit on you" Ron slurred getting really wasted now.

"Yeah I guess" Harry said as felt the alcohol take effect.

"So" Ron slurred. "I think your the chosen one".

"Yes Ron I've know that since I was 15". Harry said rolling his eyes.

"No I mean your the chosen one to convince Hermione to go anal". Harry choked on his drink and was coughing up a mess. This just made Ron spit up his drink laughing.

"I tell you Harry your almost as big of a prude as she is. Hermione used to be all into that saving herself for marriage crap. You know how many times I asked her to marry me". Ron slurred.

"Uhh" Harry wasn't thrilled with where the conversation was heading.

"The 1st time was when Hermione said she was going to wait for marriage. The 2nd time was on are third date. She was really pissed off, saying something about marrying for love and not for sex. I guess she had a good point. The 3rd time was a month in are relationship after we had a big fight. The 4th time was on Christmas after I got her this really sexy lingerie".

"Ron can we please talk about something else." Harry begged as Ron was getting angry and tears where pouring down his cheek.

"NO I'm not done talking" Ron drunkenly shouted. "The 5th time was when I meant it Harry. I poured my heart out to her and I begged her to marry me. She looked me dead in the eye and said no. NO!"

"Ron i think you've had too much to drink". Harry said reaching for his bottle.

" **SHUT UP HARRY. I ASKED HER WHY THE FUCK NOT! I forced her to answer and she told she wanted to marry THE MAN SHE LOVED! I told her that you wouldn't want her. You where the greatest wizard of all time and she was just an UGLY MUDBLOOD BITCH"!**

" **RON!"** Harry yelled his face turning red.

"So she slapped me of of course. So I took my bottle and **SMASH!** " Ron smashed his bottle against the wall causing Harry to flinch. Ron looked psychotic laughing at Harry with a menacing grin.

Ron continued **."I TOLD HER THAT YOU WOULD NEVER LOVE HER WITH A FACE LIKE THAT SMASH ".** Another bottle hit the wall.

 **"NOW NO ONE WOULD EVER LOVE A UGLY LITTLE CUNT "** Ron was cut off by a fist to his nose.

Harry was now was on top of Ron punching him in the face repeatably. Ron pushed him off and kicked Harry in the ribs. Harry took another kick too the face before he tripped Ron and got to his feet. Harry spat out blood as Ron was getting back to his feet. Harry kneed him in the face knocking out a tooth.

 **"YOU DON'T CARE DO YOU! YOU STILL DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU DID TO HER!"** Harry screamed seeing red..

"You have no idea" Ron growled as he punched Harry in the solar plexus. Harry fell to the ground wheezing while Ron got back up to his feet. Harry saw Ron's wand on the floor and grabbed for it. Suddenly he felt another jab him in the neck.

It was only then Harry realized the wand he had grabbed was not Ron's...but his.

"You...Your working for Voldemort" Harry whispered in disbelief.

"Not really" Ron slurred as he reached into his pocket "I love Hermione and I love you like a brother. But In order to get the things you want, you can't let sympathy and empathy get in your way".

 **"SO WHAT YOUR GOING TO KILL ME THEN IS THAT IT RON!"** Harry screamed in anger.

In that moment Ron realized he had no idea what to do. He felt truly lost.

**SMASH**

Harry looked up and saw Hermione standing over him shaking. In her hand was a broken glass of fire whiskey. She was staring at Ron who lying unconscious on the ground.

"He's not dead is he?" Harry asked as he struggled to his feet, Hermione helped him up and kissed him.

"No but he should have a head ache when he wakes". Hermione tried to chuckle but just started to tremble from shock. Harry could see her hand was bleeding from the bottle. Even in getting what he deserved, Ron was hurting Hermione.

"It's going to be Ok Hermione" Harry whispered as he held her. "I'm never going to let him hurt you again, ever".

"I love you Harry" Hermione whispered as she kissed him again.

"More then life itself" Harry whispered back stroking her hair. "Lets get the hell out of here. I've found a nice place to stay while we find a home but anywhere is better then here".

Harry looked at his old friend one last time before turning his back to him. He took Hermione's hand and they where gone, leaving Ron and his friendship bleeding on the floor.


	14. I'll Cast a Shadow

* * *

Ron slowly awoke in a daze. His memory of what happened slowly came back to him. Ron stumbled to his feet and immediately set new wards around the house. Now Harry and Hermione couldn't come back even if they wanted to.

Ron reached into his pocket and took out the Resurrection stone. Hermione had been so repulsed from his display of affection earlier, She hadn't notice his hand slip into her pocket and remove it. As much as her rejection hurt him, It was all worth it to see his sister rise from the stone again.

"Ginny" Ron gasped. After all this time it still left him in a trance like state as he gazed longingly at his sister's spirit.

"Hi Ron long time no see" Ginny said with a grin. It was as if she hadn't changed at all.

"I missed you Ginny, Its really you..." Ron was in tears. He ran to hug his sister but ran through her hitting the wall. Ron couldn't take it and started break down.

"I'm sorry Ron, I wish I could hug you but I can't". Her voice was angelic. Ron looked at her and saw the sadness in her eyes. He could hear the heart ache in her voice.

"It seems they abandoned us both. We Weasley's have lost the two people we love the most". Her eyes narrowed as her words worked into Ron's brain "If we want them back we will have to work together."

"How do I get them back Ginny! How can I get my friends back when I just drove them away getting you". Ron spat in resentment.

"You already know how..." Ginny whispered

"I won't do it I can't kill them. That won't bring the back to me".

"I'm dead and yet I'm with you. In fact as long as you have the stone I am bound to you". Ginny said with a grin.

"Ginny...your saying with this stone, I could have Hermione stay by my side for the rest of my life?" Ron spoke slowly as he looked at Ginny. "Death doesn't matter anymore. I won't be murdering them, I will just be stopping them from leaving me".

"You can do more then that. The Wand was made to deal death. The Clock was made to escape death. The Stone was made to Master Death."

"What are you talking about" Ron asked looking at the stone as it started to glow.

Ginny smiled her eyes also glowed and her voice turned hypnotic. "What if I told you the Fairy tales are true. What if I told you Death WAS the creator of the Hallows. What if I told you Death himself lies in that stone".

Ron felt a shiver down his spine as Ginny turned into a deathly figure. "Your a slave to your fears. You even helped bring Voldemort back. You go from serving one wizard to another, aren't you sick of there shadows. With this stone you can achieve things Voldemort could not begin to comprehend".

Ginny pointed to a picture on the ground. Ron wasn't sure how it got there or if it was real. It was a a picture of him, Harry and Hermione celebrating Ron's Quidditch Cup victory in 6th year. Ginny was also there by Harry's side. The picture brought tears to his eyes.

"It is not too late Ron, we can all be together again. You must lack sympathy, empathy, and compassion. You must be ruthless. You must tear your sole apart and offer it as a sacrifice to the stone. Only then will Death except you. Remember there is no good or evil, only power and those to weak to seek it".

A fire lit up in Ron's stomach. He knew what he had to do. Everything finally made sense as he new what his destiny was.

Ginny smiled, she would finally be reunited in the afterlife with her true love. "You have lived in the shadows of others your whole life. Now it's your turn to cast a shadow."

Ron took the picture and lit it on fire, his eyes glowing in its light. "I will cast a shadow, I will cover the world in darkness. I will claim the power in the stone and Hermione will be mine...dead or alive."

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe it. Harry had told her he found a nice place to stay but she wasn't expecting to arrive at Fleur and Bill's beach house **"Shell Cottage"**.

"How.. How did you" Hermione stuttered disbelieving what she saw.

"I bought it yesterday. I sent letters to some friends to see if they knew of a good place to stay. Sure enough Bill said he and Fleur where moving to Paris. He named a price and I payed double for it." Harry said before looking away embarrassed, he hadn't meant to add the last part.

Hermione laughed, only Harry would be so kind. "He sent the extra money back didn't he".

Harry blushed and nodded "So how do you like our new home Hermione".

It still hadn't sunk in "Our home" she repeated.

* * *

 As they sat in the silence of the living room, Harry whispered out loud the words that had been haunting his head.

"In order to get the things you want, you can't let sympathy or empathy get in your way". Harry noticed Hermione was staring at him.

Harry explained, "That's what Ron said to me. He had my wand but said he wasn't working for Voldemort. What he said might as well have been from Voldemort's mouth. I feel like we are missing something. What the bloody hell does Ron want."

"I know he wants the stone" Hermione said without thinking.

"The stone was destroyed...wait" he looked at Hermione. "Was it destroyed...how could it be destroyed." It was like a light bulb went off in his head. He had been so overwhelmed by everything he hadn't really thought about the fate of the stone...but it was all to clear now.

Harry began to approach Hermione who was now turning pale. "You have it don't you. **WHERE IS IT!** " Harry yelled intensely.

Hermione backed against the wall as Harry looked at her with a madness she had never seen in him before.

**"WHERE IS IT HERMIONE!"**

**"NO HARRY!"** Hermione screamed raising her wand, Harry froze with shock. As she continued.

**"I WON'T LET YOU HAVE IT. I WON'T LET IT CORRUPT YOU! I WON'T LET IT DESTROY YOU!"**

Harry looked at her blinking "Hermione I don't want that Stone...I will not let you go through what I did...I just want to protect you...it will kill you...I can't..."

Hermione nodded with understanding, His madness was out of fear. She realized he was still deeply scared by Ginny's death. Hermione reached into her pocket to take out the stone...nothing.

"Its gone" Hermione whispered now completely pale.

How could this have happened. She had the stone on her person at all times.

Then she remembered how Ron threw himself at her. How she felt his disgusting hands move around her waist...into he pockets...

 **"HE STOLE IT!"** Hermione screamed and ran to the fire place. The fire engulfed her but viciously spat her back out, throwing her against the wall. The wards of 12 Grimmauld Place were up and strong to keep Hermione and Harry out.

"Hermione are you OK" Harry yelled running to her side.

"Ron has the stone, it's what he has been after from the beginning. This is all a big game of chess to him and he has been playing us". Hermione moaned in defeat.

There was nothing worse in the world for Hermione then the idea of getting outsmarted by Ron. Even when they where friends. So for it to happen now too such a degree was nothing short of devastating for her.

"Then why help Voldemort. Why take my wand if he isn't working for him". Harry asked something still felt missing.

Hermione though for a moment Ron was clearly good at steeling things the stone, the wand...

Hermione's head snapped up. "Harry where's your invisibility cloak".

Harry looked in his suitcase for the cloak but as Hermione suspected it too was gone.

 **"GOD DAM IT"** Harry yelled in frustration.

"He has stolen the cloak, he has stolen the stone, and he stole a wand." Hermione said putting together mental notes.

"My wand" Harry added, "and then practically gave it back".

"A wand that was fixed by the elder wand Harry. I read about it, wands can sometimes be repaired with the wand that has been used positively on it".

"Draco" Harry yelled in realization. "He must have found the elder wand in Dumbledore's tomb and broke it trying to take it out."

"That is why they wanted your wand. Voldemort must have the elder wand. Ron is helping Voldemort fix the elder wand so he can steal it for himself". Hermione sill felt something was missing but the peaces where falling into place.

"So Ron is after the Deathly Hallows but why? How the Hell is he going to take the elder wand from Voldemort?" Harry sat down in frustration. What the hell was Ron doing. Why was he turning his back on everything and everyone he cared about it was...

"What is this?" Hermione asked her voice almost a pitch higher.

Harry looked to see she was flipping through one of Ginny's old books that he kept with him. It was not an unusual book except for something written in it...a strange ruin symbol.

"Around the time Ginny must have found the stone. She became obsessed with it..."

"So did Ron" Hermione interrupted causing Harry's eyes to widen. "I had found him passed out one day with this ruin painted on the wall. He would obsess over the ruin and try to figure out what it meant. He said he could erase the past with it but he needed to ask people who never could answer. I found it really cryptic so I put a stop to it. Knowing him though, he probably just hid it better. Harry if Ginny learned this ruin from the stone".

"Then either Ginny showed Ron the ruin...or showed Ron the stone". Harry whispered he couldn't hide the sadness in his voice. "Hermione when did you first notice him with the ruin.".

"1 months after Ginny's death".

There could be no more doubt. Ron was under the influence of the stone and had been for a very long time.

"Ginny...must have turned him against me... She wants him to finish what she started and kill me". Harry shook. "It won't be hard..it's my fault shes dead."

Harry tearfully looked at Hermione, who had her hand on his shoulder. He sat down head in hands. "You want to know how she died Hermione..."

* * *

Voldemort was in the middle of setting the biggest fire the wizarding world had ever seen. Ollivander's may not have been the biggest store but the fire was so high the clouds had blocked the peak from view. It had taken time to set the wands on fire with out them blowing up in his face but when they did it was spectacular.

Voldemort admired his work as Draco slowly moved to his side. Draco's face was more disfigured then anyone would've dreamed of. His nose was mostly missing along with one of his ears. His left eye was hidden beneath an eye patch so that was probably missing too. The rest of his face was viciously scared.

Voldemort was gazing at his work when he saw something in the corner of his eye. It couldn't be...It was his father!

"Why did you kill me Tom" The spirit spoke to Voldemort as if he where a child.

"How are you here?" Voldemort whispered in shock before his face contorted in rage

"You killed your family, you shed your blood" Tom riddle spoke again like the ghost he was.

"Your blood was worthless, you are less then a Mud blood". Voldemort hissed not thinking rationally. His hatred for the spirit blinded him as he took out his own wand. Suddenly something unseen snatched the Elder wand from his hand and pressed it to this throat.

Voldemort heard a whisper in his hole of an ear while Draco was suddenly frozen to the floor.

"You may be the more powerful wizard but I've never lost a game of chess in my life." The voice chuckled. "You want to win the game you need all the peace's. You want to be the Master of Death the Elder wand isn't enough. You need all three Deathly Hallows and you need the secret of the stone. You once had this stone in your hands but you never used its true power as I will. You see in the end.."

" **IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG WHO WAS TOO WEAK TO SEEK IT!"**

* * *

 


	15. The Fall of Ginny Weasley

Harry composed himself as he prepared to tell Hermione the story that had haunted his dreams.

"Ginny had been depressed ever since the war ended", Harry began. "She missed her brother, she missed many things i guess. Ginny had nightmares so bad she would wake up screaming, she would be set off for no reason and start cursing enemy's that weren't there. She even went to St. Mungo's. The Weasley's had her taken out however because she would tell them she was fine and they believed her. She was NOT FINE". Harry was already shaking.

"Then Ginny found the stone. I never should have told her about it, who knows how long she had searched the Forbidden Forest for it. By the time I found it in her room she had been using it for months. The spirits she called upon convinced her they where all happy and not to mourn there losses. They did a good job, too good because she felt they were happier then her".

"Ginny started to question the point of life when a peaceful death was on the other side. She saw a solution too her pain and told me that we could escape the nightmares. I tried to stop her but she became obsessed with the idea of suicide..."

"One day I found a note Ginny left saying she had gone to the ruins of Hogwarts to jump off the astronomy tower. I apparated to the tower to stop her but it was a trap. She felt if I wasn't going to go with her to the other side willingly...she would give me the push I needed. So Ginny tried to push me off the tower. She said that we would be together in the afterlife. I tried to stop her but we both fell over the edge. I pulled my self back up b...but Ginny just stayed there hanging by her finger tips...She ...said that I would see my all my friends and family...she said she didn't want to go with out m...me..."

Harry was struggling to control his breath while Hermione wasn't breathing at all. Harry slowly continued his eyes closed in pain as if he was being burned.

"I reached out for her hand and Ginny took it...for a second I thought she was going to let me save her...I thought she..." Harry started to shake reliving the events that followed."

"Ginny smiled at me and told me she loved me more then anything...She t...took out her wand...and...she used the Killing Curse...I...I could have done something, anything else. I just reacted and before the curse could hit me...I let her g...g..go..."

Harry was sobbing now as Hermione held him. She herself was trying not to cry. Trying to support Harry's pain and guilt. As she felt the tears run down her cheeks, she knew she was failing.

"Its not your fault Harry." Hermione whispered in his ear but he just looked up at Hermione.

"You didn't see her face when I let go. When Ginny knew she was going to die...without me...the pain, the b...betrayal..."

Hermione shook her head "Harry you chose life over death. There was nothing else you could have done."

But Harry couldn't be consoled and the two just sat there all night before slowly drifting to sleep.

**...**

Harry awoke to see Hermione sleeping beside him on the floor. He couldn't believe she had stayed with him the whole night in his grief. He kissed her forehead and slowly got up realizing there was a blanket around him. He kissed her again before walking along the shore of the beach.

He brought one of Hermione's book with him and started to read it, hoping to keep his mind off Ginny. He kept reading until he stumbled across a note stuffed in the pages.

 _I can't believe it. I have fallen in love with that boy on the train. The boy I read about. Harry has been more then someone who I could relate with and more then my friend. He is my hero. He has suffered more in such a short time then anyone should in a lifetime. Yet he remains heroic, brave and kind. He always put others before himself and would die to save his friends. I think no, I KNOW would do the same for him. I never doubted I would stay with him through this journey even with Ron leaving. Harry would never abandon me. I know I think I love Ron but maybe that it's been Harry all along. We had gone to Godric's Hallow and I saw his parents graves with him. He feels that going there was a selfish act. I don't think it was, but maybe for once he should be selfish. I want to tell him how I feel but I know he loves Ginny. I can't risk my friendship with him. Maybe I should be selfish and take the risk._ Harry o _ne day_ _I will_ _say to you the words I can't get out of my mind..._ _I Love You Harry_ ".

Harry finished reading and wiping tears from his eyes. How long had she loved him and never said anything. How many years had they both wasted. Maybe things would've turned out better if they followed there hearts back then. Maybe Ginny would still be alive. Maybe Ron would still be Ron.

Harry lnew he loved Hermione more then life itself. He would choose death over life in a heart beat if it meant keeping her alive. He didn't know if that was still choosing death over life but he knew he was going to live his life with her no matter what. He knew that despite everything she would always make his life wonderful no matter what hell he was going through. He was determined that he would never again waste a second being apart from her and ran back to shell cottage.

Harry saw that Hermione reading the Daily Prophet. She heard Harry come in and immediately ran to him.

"Are you OK Harry I was so worried, Its really bad Harry. They killed him!" Hermione was holding him too tight for him to breath.

"Calm down Hermione what's wrong, What do you mean someone was killed? Harry asked before he looked at the prophet.

_**OLLIVANDER FOUND DEAD !** _

_**STORE BURNT TO GROUND !** _

_**DARK MARK THE RETURN OF DARK LORD?** _


	16. The Loony and the Lunatic

There must have been over 50 Aurors surrounding the wreckage of Ollivanders store when Harry and Hermione apparated to the horrid scene. The papers clearly left a lot of the more grisly details of Ollivander's death. They saw one auror putting a severed foot into a body bag.

They looked up and saw that the dark mark the papers had mentioned where gone. If Voldemort did this he was long gone by now.

Suddenly Harry felt hands covering his eyes and heard familiar dreamy voice. "Guess who?"

"Um...Lavender?" Harry joked already knowing the girl behind him.

"No, Luna of course." Harry turned to look at the strange girl, who gave him a quizzical look. "Why would you think I was Lavender? You haven't been infested by nargles have you?"

"No Luna I just joking ...never mind." Harry sighed, Luna hadn't changed a bit..,..hell she was probably stranger.

"What are you doing here" Hermione interjected, saving Harry from Luna searching stare.

"I'm covering Ollivander's death for the quibbler now dads retired. It's really sad...he seemed like a really nice man". Luna drifted off in her reminiscing.

"What do you know about this Luna?" Harry asked snapping Luna back to reality.

"Well Mr. Riddle's dark mark was over the wreckage but something was different to it...like someone had scribbled there own symbol over it. It's since faded away though...so you two are a couple now?"

Harry was caught off guard with this as Hermione replied. "Yes we are actually. Luna you still with Ne.."

"No I'm actually married now to Rolf Scamander so I'm Luna Scamander now. Isn't it a beautiful name" Luna hummed dreamily. "I need to talk to Harry in private for a second actually. If you want you can go to the leaky cauldron and talk to Rolf".

Hermione looked at Harry questionably who simply nodded. Hermione wasn't used to being out of the loop and she felt she was missing something. Despite this he nodded back to Harry and left for the leaky cauldron.

Harry turned to Luna "How did you know I wanted to talk"

"Legilimency Rolf taught me. Now I can read minds like a book" Luna smiled before her face turned grim. "I haven't seen you much since Ginny's death...how have you been hold up".

Harry looked down, "If you have Legilimency then you know how things have been. The stone...Ron...It never ends Luna. I thought when Voldemort died I'd be happy."

Luna nodded slowly "You know she was my best friend Harry...along with you, So don't feel like you have to bare the guilt alone. I guess you have Hermione now...which is why you wanted to speak to me right. So lets go then" Luna said walking away

"Wait" Harry looked confused, "Where are we going"

"To Lavenders" Luna sung in a cheerful melody.

"Seriously Luna that was a joke".

"No silly. Lavender owns a store now. I think you will be needing whats inside".

* * *

When Harry returned with Luna he was met with a disturbed look from Hermione. She jerked her head to the man sitting cross from her who was a speaking very loudly.

"We tried to tame the Selma but they just kept eating the Dukuwaqa's, You really should've seen all he blood and gusts it was awsome. I tell you who ever thought keeping them together would result in anything but carnage must of been as smart as a bloody house elf."

Hermione looked like she was going to curse Rolf when Harry took a seat beside her while Luna sat with her husband. Harry didn't think he would ever meet someone stranger then Luna but he did in Rolf. They where both eccentric and dressed strangely but that is where there similarities stopped. While Luna was quiet dreamy and wise, Rolf was loud, intense and impulsive. He could barley stay sitting in his chair and was now yelling at the bartender in another language.

"For Merlin's sake I don't speak mermaid you bloody Lunatic." The bartender said with a sigh. It didn't matter since he lnew what Rolf wanted.

"My name Rolf and you must be the famous Harry Potter. Luna's told me all about you and your girl here. What you say your name was again dear?" Rolf asked looking at Hermione.

"My name is Herm.."

"So Harry...I can call you Harry right, Is it true that you killed a basilisk at 12 years old. "

"Uh yes it..."

"That's awesome, I once had to kill a dragon but they aren't as dangerous. Of cource Luna did say your Basilisk was blinded but I wasn't BLOODY 12 when I killed the dragon. I have hunted every magical species imaginable. Not always to kill of course. I catch them, study them, kill them if I have to. Like this one time I was face to face with this giant freaking spider. It was big as a harry man's..."

Rolf stopped and looked at Luna sternly while rubbing his cheek. Harry and Hermione looked at each over. Did Luna slap him? Because they sure didn't see it if she did.

"Sorry Lu I guess I get caught up. I'm a Magizoologist like Lu here but Lu tends to be more focused on the quibbler these days. Down right shame she is the best there is. even my grandpa said so and he is The Magizoologist.

"Wait! Your the grandson of Newton Scalamander, Author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them? Hermione said suddenly looking at the young man in a whole new light.

"Well how many bloody Scalamander's are there. He was my hero, Lu's hero too. In fact that's how we met. She was studding under him and I started dating a muggle born like yourself self Miss...Gangor? Well unfortunately my father was a right bigot despite Newton's protests. Newton couldn't change his son's views but he could change mine. He said he knew a pure blood girl that he was certain I'd fall for immediately. I angrily brushed him off but he told me, I didn't have to change for my father but I would be missing out on meeting my true love. Wise old bugger turned out to be right".

Rolf leaned forward and kissed Luna on the cheek, who just smiled as she looked at the bartender bringing over drinks. Luna took a small glass while Rolf took the bottle.

"Cheers to Newton Scalamander! May he rest in peace!" Rolf yelled as he started jugging the bottle. He then started breathing fire immediately silencing the room.

Luna smiled at Harry and Hermione as she waved her wand over the drink. "fire and ice go together quit nice"

She then pounded the glass and spit it through the air hitting Rolf's fire. The fire froze as it was covered in ice. But the flames continued to burn from inside. The room around them applauded as Rolf kissed Luna and the two of them bowed.

"Isn't that really dangerous" Hermione scolded the eccentric couple as they returned to there seats.

Rolf just looked bemused by this. "Of course it's bloody dangerous but what's the point of living if you just survive. If I'm going to die I'd rather die in an act of love then and act of longevity".

Rolf seemed to look at Harry as he spoke. "I heard about your girl Ginny. She was Lu's friend and in turn she was my friend. I know she meant allot to you but I have learned in my travels that there are things far worse then death."

He turned back to Hermione his eyes full of fire. "So forgive me if I don't run and hide from it but face it head on. I'd rather be dead then bored. Boredom is living death. From what I can read in your minds you have both been dead for a long time. I'm glad to see your back among the living.

"I found this at Ollivander's." Rolf whispered as he took something from his pockets

They all stared at Rolf's hand. It held a giant chunk of snake skin.

"Enjoy living because if the rumors I've heard are true. You will not be bored for a long time...but you will all be dead...Sooner or later". Rolf finished with a wink.


	17. The Point of No Return

He was thrilled that he was finally able to visit Hogsmeade. It had the highlight of his time at Hogwarts. He was loving his visits to the stores as he bought all the candies and treats he could get his hands on.

After a while however he was starting to feel lonely. Ever since his father achieved his position in the Ministry his friends had become jealous and abandoned him. So now he wandered the village alone until something caught his eye.

It was a ghost. He had never seen a ghost outside of Hogwarts before and stared in fascination. It was most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had colour in her skin and on her shining red hair...which was strange for a ghost, wasn't it?

He walked toward Her as if in a trance. He noticed Her eyes where now fixed on His with a coldness He could not decipher. He almost jumped when She spoke to Him.

"Hello young man enjoying your visit" The girl whispered but he heard every word ever so clearly.

"I...I am now. You are the Weasley girl aren't you. The one who jumped off the Astronomy tower."

The girl simply nodded, almost looking to the side as she answered. "I did not jump but yes I did die there. I am Ginny...what must your name be?"

"My name is Joffery. What are you doing here? I heard rumors you haunted the school but no one has seen you".

"I am here to visit one of my dear brothers. In fact he is right here". Ginny whispered as she pointed into an alley beside her form.

Now that he saw him in the alley, Joffery wondered how he could have missed him? He couldn't have been there the whole time...could he?

"Wow Ron Weasley in the flesh it's an honor to meet you sir." Joffery said in a voice of awe. Ron was a hero to the boy, despite the fact that he currently looked disheveled and nervous.

Ron was very slow to respond but the look from Ginny startled him to answer. "H...Hi there it's nice to m..meet you...were are your friends?"

"I don't have any, not anymore" The boy whispered sadly.

Ginny responded in glee "I know, how about WE be friends. You know I have been visiting here for years but I have never really been inside this one building. Maybe we should go together".

"What building is that". Joffery said as he looked at his hero Ron who answer slowly.

"The Shrieking Shack".

* * *

Ginny and Joffery talked endlessly on there way to the shrieking shack while Ron remained deathly silent. As they approached the haunting structure Ron lifted his wand and carved a door in its walls. The 3 of them walked through the door before it closed shut completely as if it never had existed.

Joffery looked around in amazement at the place. The walls had been scratched as if a creature had once clawed at the walls. There was a bloody stain to the corner of the room suggesting someone was murdered here. But Joffery was interested mostly by the strange rune carved all over the wall.

"What is this place" Joffery said to himself in wonder.

Ginny simply ignored him and coldly smiled at Ron "See I told you it would be easy. Now you need to do the rest."

Ron looked wearily at the boy. "How old are you anyway". He asked dreading the answer.

"I'm 13 why do you ask" Joffery asked confused.

Ron looked at Ginny, then to the boy, then back up to Ginny. "I don't think I can."

Ginny just scoffed at him angrily. "Of course you can. All you need to do is just wave a wand and say the words. Listen to me Ron. Who was it that told you to hit Granger, ME! Who was it that told you to steal the Deathly Hallows from your friends and enemies, ME! Who has led to this glorious moment every step of the way, ME! Even when you didn't know it you where being led by ME!"

Ginny calmed down from her anger as Joffery seemed confused to follow the Weasley's conversation. Ginny then spoke in a hiss.

"You listened to me so far and now we are almost there. The power to achieve your most desperate desires is so close. Don't you worry about the kid. Take it from me Ron it's not bad at all. In fact you will be doing this boy a favor."

Joffery interjected obliviously. "What are you guys talking about is there something in the shack."

"Shut it kid" Ginny growled before returning to Ron. "You have gone to far to give up now. You have to do this. Its your destiny I know it is. You must tear your sole apart. Tear it and blacken it, only them will you be excepted as the Master of Death".

Ron then reached into his pocket as Ginny turned to the kid. "Joffery I want you to close your eyes and count down from 10. When your finished you will get a big surprise". Ginny's eyes turned to Ron with a cold glare. Joffery closed his eyes and did as he was told nervously. Ron's shook his head as his mind began to race.

_"10" He closed his eyes as he shook._

_"9" He really could not bare to look_

_"8" He thought of his mother and father_

_"7" He thought of his Sister and Brother_

_"6" He thought of his old friend Harry_

_"5" He stole his love his Hermione_

_"4" He murdered his sweet sister Ginny_

_"3" He left him living in Misery_

_"2" He Felt In That Moment Nothing But Hate!_

_"_ 1" HE COULD NOT STOP IT WAS ALREADY TOO LATE!

**AVADA KADABRA!**

.

.

.

_This is the Point of No Return..._


	18. Magic In the Moonlight

"I heard about you and Ron, I meant to say something but you disappeared. How are things with him now?" Luna asked Hermione as they walked down the beach. Leaving Rolf and Harry back at shell cottage.

"It's even worse now Luna" Hermione said Luna nodding in response

"I learned Leggimancy from Rolf so I already know I was just...wait...I was suppose let to you tell me. I'm still getting used to the etiquette of reading minds...You really hit Ron with a bottle?" Luna seemed half present as she spoke her eye drifting up to the sky.

Hermione nodded as Luna continued. "Mom always said "A pat on the back will always come back. A knife in the back will also stab back," She sung with a smile before she looked off across the beach.

"He shouldn't have been drinking Fire whiskey. You know the Ministry makes Fire whiskey out of the ground up horn of a crumpled horned snorkack". Luna hummed as she followed her train of thought verbally.

"I can't believe the things Ron has done. He has been my best friend since I was a kid. How can someone change so much?" Hermione said looking away from the Luna's gaze.

"People aren't born bad" Luna simply stated. "They are made bad, whether it be narlges, an abusive home or the influence of others infected with evil. Of course some people are stronger then others and will resist evil. Like the way Harry did with his own abusive home."

Hermione now couldn't help but meet Luna's stare. She was probably the smartest witch Hermione knew (except for herself) even with her fascination with imaginary creatures. It was often too easy to forget the intelligence behind those strange eyes.

"How can Harry be so strong? He has been through so much, if anyone had a right to go bad it's him". Hermione asked Luna who was now looking at something on the back of her hand.

"Evil is powerful but not as strong as love. That's what Voldemort never could understand. It is why Harry has been able to beat him time and time again. He will always be stronger then the forces of evil because he has always had someone he loved stand by him through it all".

Luna looked up too the moon which was now rising with the sunset. "My mom used to say the moon is the embodiment of love".

_**"Even in the darkest night,** _

_**the moon is there too shine a light."** _

Luna sung in an unrecognizable melody.

"Do you miss her Luna...your mom" Hermione whispered.

"Sometimes...but when I see the moon I know I am still loved." Luna said with a smile.

**_"Magical things happen in the moon light,_ **

**_I wonder what magic will happen tonight."_ **

* * *

Ron was still shaking...

He wasn't sure if it was from shock, guilt, grief or blood lust. He looked at the body that lay in the middle of the shrieking shack. He continued to chug his fire whiskey like he never had before. Even for him it was a lot to drink but he couldn't get the memory out of his head or rid himself of the voice speaking to him.

"I guess you can't make an omelet without breaking eggs," Ginny chuckled to herself looking at the body.

Ron looked up at Ginny and threw a bottle at her. Of course it went through her and crashed on the ground.

"Leave me alone you...d...dead person". Ron slurred so badly it was a wonder Ginny could understand him at all.

Ginny smirked waving her finger. "Don't you use that tone of voice with me Ron. I'm not the murderer here".

"I'm not a murderer..." Ron tried to mutter his speech completely failing him. Ginny remained unfazed.

"Well what do you call it. This poor boy has a family. You took away his past, you took away his present and you took away his future". Ginny taunted smiling like she would during one of there goofy sibling fights. "Tell me when you killed that boy who were you thinking of Harry or Hermione"

"SHUT UP!" Ron yelled holding back tears.

Ginny spoke in a soothing mothering whisper. "Now, now, now, there is no need for tears dear. You did not hurt the boy you just gave him peace. Death is a wonderful thing and you are about to truly embrace its power. But everything comes at a cost and people must suffer before they find peace. You will be their liberator but they will not understand. To them you will be a villain so like it or not you better learn to embrace it. Now stop with your self pity its pathetic."

Ginny voice changed and Ron had the funny feeling she was no longer the thing that was speaking to him

"Your a villain now so don't pretend to be the victim. You will rise above your petty suffering once you become the MASTER OF DEATH!"

* * *

When Hermione and Luna returned to shell cottage it was clear that Rolf and Harry had become a lot friendlier. Despite his flaws he could be a real fun guy to hang around as long as you weren't easily offended. Since Harry was the easily offended type it made for an unlikely friendship brewing.

Hermione also noticed the way they acted, like they had a big secret. With Luna's Legilimency it was clear Hermione was the only one not in on this secret. When Hermione brought this off they just chuckled to themselves which infuriated Hermione to no end.

It was Rolf who brought up the idea that they have a picnic on the beach. Soon the four of them where laughing by the fire as Luna kept her eyes on the shining orb in the sky. The sun was long gone and the full moon was shining its silver light across the ocean.

"That was a beautiful story Hermione" Luna said wiping something from her eye as Hermione told her about how he and Harry became a couple. Hermione was shocked to see Luna rubbing a tear from her eye until she realized Luna was just picking out a fallen eyelash.

Luna sung as she held the eyelash to Rolf...

_"Blow the eyelash away if a wish you want say."_

Rolf blew it away and looked to Harry. "I wish Harry would show us this patronus that Hermione's been talking about".

Harry smiled and cast his Patronus. The hippogriff flew towards the moon before rushing back down to earth. It exploded around them in harmless but spectacular fashion.

Luna clapped off beat while Rolf hollered his approval. During this Harry grabbed Hermione's shoulders from behind and whispered in her ear.

"Do you trust me Hermione".

Hermione felt nervous but answered confidently "With all my heart Harry".

Harry turned her around and winked "Then get behind me and no matter what don't let go".

Hermione held onto Harry tightly as he pointed his wand to the ground. To her shock they shot 20 feet into the air. Before Hermione could even scream they landed on something with Harry still in front of her. Hermione looked around her and nearly screamed when she realized they where flying higher and higher in the air. She closed her eyes and buried her face in the back of Harry's shoulders.

"Open your eyes you can trust me. Look where you are". Harry whispered somehow audible over the rushing wind.

Hermione didn't want to look but couldn't help but be curious. She opened her eyes and looked around. Then the realization hit her and she couldn't help but smile.

They where on a hippogriff, not a patronus a real hippogriff. The creature looked over it's shoulder glaring at Hermione.

"Hey Buck Beak" Hermione said nervously under it's glare but felt herself start to enjoy the flight when Buck Beak turned back around.

Harry looked over his should a smile across his face. Hermione wondered the last time he saw him smile like this.

"Deja vu huh love. You can thank Rolf for Buck beak"

Buck Beak the Hippogriff flying around over the beach. Hermione remembered her ride with Harry over Hogwarts as they rescued Sirius Black. She was no longer scarred in fact she felt tears run down her cheeks. The hippogriff swooped down past Luna and Rolf who where cheering and hooting.

Luna looked back up at the moon. "Rolf I think you are already having an influence on Harry".

"Do you think it's a good or bad influence Lu?" Rolf asked laughing.

"I don't know." Luna admitted as she looked at the amazing sight in the sky.

Hermione herself was also looking at the moon as she remembered what Luna had said earlier.

"Magical things happen in the moon light,

I wonder what magic will happen tonight."

Hermione looked at Harry who was. "I knew you three where hiding something".

Harry nodded "Rolf told me he was looking after Buck Beak while Hagrid was recovering from a broken neck."

"What!" Hermione yelled mortified.

"It turns out Hagrid tried to ride Buck Beak even though he out weighs her by 700 pounds. Buck beak still got fairly high before Hagrid fell off. He's OK and all, I mean he once told me he broke his neck 5 times. Anyway after the initial shock it gave me the idea". Harry yelled enthusiastically.

"To scare me half to death". Hermione scolded but she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Rolf was right I've been dead for 2 years. If it weren't for you I'd still be dead. Hell if it weren't for you I'd actually be dead. I'd thought I'd return the favor I feel we both needed a jolt of excitement instead wallowing in are self pity. If you tell me you aren't enjoying yourself and we will land immediately". Harry said seriously.

"No it's wonderful." Hermione said as she looked around and rested her head against Harry's back peacefully.

* * *

Luna wandered back into the cottage and watched as Rolf slowly worked his way too the bed.

"I told you alcohols bad for your brain" Luna told him as he nearly fell on his face.

"And I told you I don't need a rain you have enough for the both of us. Tonight is going to be a magical night lu..." Rolf then passed out before he could finish. Luna helped him into a bed and kissed his cheek.

Luna had an uneasy feeling. The moon was strange tonight. She knew it was going to be a magical night but not just for Harry and Hermione, but something else was happening something bad she was sure of it.

Luna wondered into one of the other rooms and found Hermione's purse. Luna started looking through it for interesting books when one caught her eye. There it was the rune that had blocked out the dark mark over Ollivanders and she now knew what it meant.


	19. The Dark Side of the Moon

* * *

**_And if the dam breaks open many years too soon_ **   
**_And if there is no room upon the hill_ **   
**_And if your head explodes with dark forebodings too_ **   
**_I'll see you on the dark side of the moon_ **

**_Brain damge by Pink Floyd_ **

**_Written by Roger waters_ **

* * *

Harry helped Hermione off Buck Beak and sent the creature away, leaving them in the mysterious village of Godric's Hollow. She saw that Harry was staring at the plaque in front of his first home. His eyes focused seriously as Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why did you bring me here Harry". Hermione asked in a low whisper.

Harry continued to look at the memorial to the deaths of James and Lilly Potter." _It's ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family."_

"It's a reminder of violence" Harry's whispered. "Its a reminder of death, It's a reminder of hate".

"It's a reminder of their sacrifice". Hermione insisted as Harry took her hand.

"I know Hermione but I don't want this to stand forever. A close friend once told me to always choose life over death. There is always something to live for".

"You talking about Dumbledore?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head looking off as his memory's consumed his thoughts. He shook his head and returned his gaze to the ruin.

"I'm going to rebuild my home. I want someone to have a family here, the way I was meant to. I need to let go of the past. I need to let go of my Parents, Sirius, Dumbledore...Her...I need to try." Harry closed his eyes as the past remained under his eyelids staring back at him.

"I want this to be the place where I start the next chapter of my life, and I want to spend it with the one person who I would truly die for". Harry was looking Hermione intently in her eyes. She noticed his hands were fidgeting.

"I'm still trying to make sence of things Hermione. I'm still confused and uncertain about many things in my life. But I'm certain about one thing and that's you Hermione. Even though things seem dark right now, I know we can get through this together. I know we haven't been a couple long but I've loved you since I first met you. I remember when you were petrified by the Basilisk and I wished with all my heart it was me instead. I never felt that way about anyone before that moment. I should have said something a long time ago but I didn't understand what I was feeling. Now that I do, I'm not wasting any more of are time together".

Hermione felt her mind go numb as Harry dropped down to one knee, when he took out a case she started to hyperventilate, and when he opened it she felt her heat stop beating. Harry's voice was hoarse with emotions.

"Hermione...I...I Never started living until I met you. These last few years without have been empty and cold. I have had a rough life but every time I look in your eyes...I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't deserve you but I beg you... Please Hermione Please Merry Me...I can't live another minute without you."

Hermione didn't answer but instead dropped to her knees putting herself at Harry's eye level.

"I can't," Hermione whispered breathlessly."I can't...breath".

Hermione found herself unable to speak he just looked him in the eyes and nodded. Tears began flowing out of the two young lovers as they kissed in the moonlight. In this one moment they felt pure happiness and nothing could ever get in the way of there happiness again.

* * *

"This structure was built by wizards who served and worshiped death. They would commit violent sacrifices upon these stones. Tonight you will join those great wizards dear brother but you will achieve what they could not." Ginny spoke in a solemn cold voice as Ron conjured a ring of fire around the ruins she had led him to.

Ron held out the Stone of Resurrection and put it on the center stone only the owner of the Deathly Hallows could see. He looked at his sister with a dark determined look. "I'm ready Ginny".

Ginny smiled almost gleefully. "Just remember what I told you. Nothing can stop us now but your failing at this moment. So don't you dare fail me." Ginny voice cracked at the thought.

Ron nodded and tried to hide his fear as he spoke in his most commanding voice. "I...I summon from the stone, the 3 wizards who D...Death served:

**Antioch Peverell - The Defiler**

**Cadmus Peverell - The Reviver**

**Ignotus Peverell – The Survivor**

The 3 legendary wizard's spirit's rose from the stone. They faced Ron who again looked over to Ginny. She just nodded licking her cold lips. Ron put the cloak over the stone and raised the wand to it.

Ron spoke with newly found confidence. **"I Summon The Master of Death from the Stone!"**

A Darkness fell over him that even the moon could not shine through. The wind began to howl and a black fog all but blinded him. The 3 spirits raised there wands to the sky causing a Lighting Bolt to strike the cloak burning it black.

The Cloak began to rise as if someone or something was underneath it. The Unholy Being seemed to raise an arm from under the cloak as it pointed at Ron. It spoke in a voice that could not be described in anyway, other then describing the horror of those who ever heard it.

_**You Whom Have Summoned Death.** _

_**Do You Wish To Master The Powers Of Death ** _

"Yes Lord" Ron said determined. Ginny looked at the Being in awe as Ron knelt before it.

_**Are You Willing To Pay The Ultimate Price** _

"Yes Lord" Ron repeated he knew there was no going back now.

_**Then Your First Payment Will Be In Flesh And Blood** _

Ron dragged a bundle to the Being. He opened it and out fell the body of the child he killed in the Shrieking Shack.

"I offer the Flesh and Blood of Innocence" Ron spoke in a voice that sounded unlike his own. He used the elder wand to slice the dead child's throat and placed him before the cloaked being. The blood began to run as if possessed from the boys throat until it reached the circle of flame surrounding the rituals. Fire followed the trail of blood consuming the boy and the Clocked Being in flames.

_**Your Second Payment Will Be A Peace Of Your Soul** _

Ron gulped as he walked towards the burning Being and raised the elder wand to it. He felt the wand leave his hand.

 _"I offer the Damaged Soul of Guilt"_ Ron spoke as the Being put the wand to Ron's temple and pulled out a shredded peace of light. Ron watched as the light turned black and was returned to his head.

_**Now For Your Final Payment** _

Ron looked at Ginny one last time as the Burning Cloak began to rise over him. This was it, nothing would stop him now.

_**In Order For You To Master Death** _

_**You Must Understand It.** _

_**You Must Experience It.** _

_**You Must Suffer It** _

_**You Must DIE** _

" **I OFFER A WORTHLESS LIFE THAT IS NOT WORTH LIVING!"** Ron cried as the Burning Cloak fell over him. The Screams he unleashed where inhuman has he felt himself self burning alive, turning into ashes. In this one moment he felt true suffering.

_**Now You Shall Know True Power!** _

With a crack the cloak dropped to the ground as if nothing happened.

_No Ron_

_No Ginny_

_No Wand_

_No Stone_

_Just the cloak and a child's burnt body..._

_._

_._

_...and the screams when he was found._


	20. LORD MORTEM

**"I FOUND IT"**

Rolf was awaken from his slumber by Luna's yelling. He opened his eyes to see her large eyes staring back a mere inches away.

"You found what dear" Rolf yawned before kissing Luna. It was then when he realized she was more pale then usual. "What's wrong Luna?"

"That rune that covered the dark mark over Ollivander's. I found it in one of Hermione's book's", Luna said more calmly.

"What!?" Harry asked as he and Hermione had apparated into the cottage just before Luna's ranting. "Hermione did Ron ever get near your books".

Hermione looked offended. "No one has ever been near my books. I'm surprised Luna found them. Is a rune drawn in the book".

Luna shook her head "It's not a drawing it's a picture."

She then showed the picture in the book. It was bad enough to know the mysterious rune was the marking that had been over Ollivanders but this was not one of Ron or Ginny's drawings. This was a published picture the rune. It was not a marking, it was a birds eye view of a very famous monument.

"It's not just a rune, it's a drawing!" Hermione gasped. **"It's Stonehenge!"**

* * *

It was an ugly scene.

The 4 wizards didn't know what to expect when they arrived at Stonehenge but they weren't expecting this. Aurors where every by the hundreds and the ground around them had been burnt to a crisp. B lack magic had taken place that night.

"What's going on," Harry asked one of the aurors who ignored him. He heard someone mention the name Kingsley and grabbed there wrist forcefully.

"Where is Minister Kingsley!" Harry shouted trying to get answers. The auror just pointed to the center of the ruins. The minister was grieving over a body.

Luna's eyes widened "It's his son."

Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt was crying over the body of his only son.

" **Joffrey my boy MY BOY!"**

His cries where filling the area with even more dread. The Minister was an incredibly powerful wizard so to see him like this was chilling. Even worse was Joffrey Shacklebolt's body. It had been burnt beyond recognition the area smelt of burnt flesh. Rolf dropped to his knees and preceded to vomit.

"Hey stop your contaminating the crime scene". One of the aurors commanded "What are you doing here anyway".

Hermione replied, "We where trying to find out the meaning of this rune and it led us here actually...was this the work of death eaters?"

The auror looked at Harry and seemed to loosen up. "No...at least no dark marks. Only these burnt marking over the ground and that poor boy."

"Who could have done this" Hermione asked incredibly light headed and pail from smell of Joffrey's body.

"Someone very into black magic. This was a blood magic ritual, That boy was a sacrifice". Luna answered her voice solemn and present.

"Harry, HARRY what is it?" Hermione asked realizing that Harry was staring. She looked and saw it... but it couldn't be.

Harry started walking towards the velvet cloth in the center of Stonehenge.

"What are you doing" The auror asked a confused by Harry's behavior

" **HOW LONG HAS THAT BEEN THERE!"** Harry yelled at the auror who looked puzzled.

"I don't know...we searched the area and no one saw a cloak."

"That my cloak it was stolen...by..." Harry trailed off as he looked from the cloak to the dead boy the Minister grieved over.

"No..." Hermione whimpered a barley audible whisper. "No Harry It ...It couldn't have been It... It just couldn't".

Harry wasn't listening as he approached his cloak...it was suddenly in humanly quiet. Even the Minister's screams seamed to have stopped. Harry knelt down and lifted the cloak ever so slowly to look underneath...

**DEATH!**

Harry stumbled over from the vision in his head. A face burnt black screaming. It hadn't even lasted a second but Harry felt his heart beating out of his chest.

There was a lump coming from underneath the cloak and it started to glow green.

" **HARRY LOOK OUT"** Hermione tackled Harry out of the way just as one of the towering stones began to fall towards him. The ground shook on impact.

"Son..." Kingsley couldn't believe it as his son Joffrey began to breath. His flesh returned to normal and his eyes looked up at his father. This was no inferi curse, the boy was alive.

"How...Your alive? Your alive!". Kingsley hugged his son tears in his eyes he pulled back to look at his face.

"Father..." Joffrey began to speak and everyone was frozen in shock and awe.

"Yes son?" Kingsley lifted his son up and hugged him Joffrey whispered in his ear.

"I...I...I... I'm sorry."

Kingsley eyes widened as he began to cough up blood. He looked down to see a knife plunged into his heart. The final thing he saw was the pitch black eyes of his son.

" **But this is what you deserve"**

Kingsley collapsed dead with his sons body in his hand. Joffrey opened his mouth and a Black shadow began to come out.

Stonehenge was consumed by total bedlam as the aurors had gone into a panic.

" **THE MINISTERS DEAD!"**

Rolf grabbed Harry and Hermione by the arm "We got to get out of here."

"I wouldn't do that you will miss the show".

The 4 wizards turned abruptly to see Ginny standing behind them grinning.

" **WHAT DID YOU DO!"** Harry screamed at the spirit before him.

"I just told the truth. I offered a way to salvation. I have seen the light and now he has too. Soon you will see it as well. The prophet has arrived and he has the answer to life... ** **Death!**** **"** Ginny said pointing behind them.

The shadow was now going under the cloak as a figure rose from underneath it. The cloak fell back into a cape as the shadow took human form. In one hand it held the elder wand in the other the stone of resurrection. A Dark voice began to speak

" ** **I bet you didn't think I was capable. I bet you thought I was weak. Not anymore. I now have power that you could never even begin to fathom. Through the blood of innocence and the blackening of my sole I have done what no one else could**** **."**

The shadow turned into flesh. Until they where face to face with someone they had know most of there lives. But did not know him tonight. His skin was chalk white as well as his once red hair. His eyes where pitch black and his robes were even blacker. But most curious was a look in his eyes of pure malice.

" **DEATH WALKS AMONG THE LIVING TONIGHT".**

"What have you done...Ron?" Harry stuttered as he looked at the being before him.

Ron smiled his voice returning somewhat to normal "Not Ron...not completely at least".

" **WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU RON!"** Hermione screamed pointing her wand right at him.

" **I AM NOT RON!** **".** Ron screamed as he raised his hand to the sky. A unseen shadow began to block out the moonlight and plunged them all into darkness.

**I AM LORD MORTEM!**

Rolf grabbed his wand and aimed it at Lord Mortem. "Sectumsempra"

It was like an invisible blade cut through Lord Mortem's face and body. Leaving him fatally scarred. But he did not bleed. he did not die, he just laughed.

" **I AM DEATH!"**

He raised his hand and Rolf began to rise into the air. He was then hurled against one of the stones falling limp to the floor. Luna screamed and raised her wand but Ron just smiled.

"Another move out of you lot and I drop all of Stonehenge on him".

"You killed that boy...your a murder" Hermione shuddered with grief and hatred before screaming. "YOU'RE A MURDERER!"

"Big talk coming from you. For gods sake your engaged to the fucker that killed my sister you unfaithful hoer. Yes I see the ring, _Oh how pretty how could he afford it._ I .bet Harry can afford the very best ring. I bet Harry can give you the very best of everything. He was always the best RIGHT! Well no more because I'm the Master now. Your not Harry's, Your mine! You have always been mine and you will always be mine. I love you Hermione".

Ron's voice seemed to change from rage to sorrow to loving to psychotic. But now it turned deep and deadpan. This creature before them couldn't have be Ron it was like him but very unlike him. Maybe he was right maybe he wasn't just Ron anymore.

"Your all going to die...All of you. Harry can spend eternity with HIS true love. While I will have you Hermione as long as I have the stone".

Harry raised his wand but Ron knocked him back before facing Hermione.

"Hermione," Lord Mortem whispered pointing his wand at her with hunger in his twisted eyes. "I say the word and your sole will be at my beckon call. I am the master of death. I am the master of the dead. Now its time to join them.

"YOUR INSAINE!" Harry yelled in shock, As The Master of Death raised his wand to Harry.

" **No...not anymore AVADA..."**

"CRUTIO!" Ron fell to the ground screaming in pain. Luna stood behind him with her wand out continuing the curse. "Leave my friends alone".

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HAPPENING?" Ron was squealing on the ground. How was this happening to him he could take a fatal curse but still was a victim to pain!

Hermione realized he dropped the stone and grabbed it but Lord Mortem grabbed her wrist. Hermione looked into the eyes of her former friend, former love, but saw only death.

Harry grabbed her hand desperately trying to pull her away as Ron spoke to her. "Everyone I love betrays me. Only Ginny remained loyal. Don't you see that I love you, you are my life. I won't hurt you. I will never hurt. Death is now meaningless. With the stone we shall be forever happy in my paradise".

Hermione raised her wand and blasted Ron away from her running to Harry. She grabbed Harry's hand and then they apparated away just as Lord Mortem sent another killing curse at them. He turned and saw Luna and Rolf had left too.

The tortured soul once called Ron screamed in a fit of rage. "How did that lunatic hurt me I cannot be killed." He pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey and began to drink ignoring the fact that a remaining 50 aurors had regrouped and where now pointing wands at him. Lord Mortem raised his wand and any remaining light went out... not even Merlin himself could see what happened next.

" **BOW BEFORE DEATH!"**

* * *

" **WHAT THE BLOODY HELL JUST HAPPENED** **"** Rolf yelled holding Luna close to him.

Harry and Hermione didn't answer, they didn't cry, they just held each over on the beach. No one was able to comprehend what had happened.

Eventually though Harry answered his voice hallow and drained of emotions. "Ron is dead. The same way Tom Riddle is dead".

"Harry" Hermione said visibly shaking ."We have to ask her. We have to know what happened to him".

They all looked at the what she held out in her hands, The Resurrection Stone.


	21. The Weasley's Madness

The 4 young wizards where sitting in the living room of shell cottage staring at the stone on the table. It was almost glowing and The image of the burnt face kept appearing in Harry's mind. He had briefly seen Ginny at Stonehenge but this felt different.

"I don't think this is a good idea Hermione" Harry said nervously. "That thing is too dangerous".

"Harry I'm scared too but we need to find out what happened to..." Hermione whispered unable to say his name.

Harry looked at the others who nodded and then at the stone. Knowing what lay inside gave him chills.

"I don't know if I can face her." Harry whispered meekly. He felt Hermione take his hand. He knew they had no choice so he closed his eyes and summoned her.

The spirit emerged from the rock and began to take shape, until Ginny stood in the middle of the room.

"Hello everyone long time no see" Ginny grinned ecstatically upon seeing them. "I missed you all so much. How are you all doing enjoying life still" She cackled sounding uncannily like Bellatrix.

"Congratulations on the engagement. To think soon you will to be called Mr. And Mrs. TRAITORS!" Ginny's scream shook the room as everyone jumped back in there seats. Ginny turned to Hermione with a look of true hatred.

"You think Harry really loves you Hermione HA. You are just a shadow, a replacement. Harry you know you really love me so just kill yourself already and be done with it. We can still have are paradise. It doesn't matter what you do anymore now that **DEATH HAS RISEN!"**

"What did you do". Harry's voice shook he couldn't fathom how the sweet little red head he knew growing up could become such a different person...if she was still technically a person.

"I talked and unlike you he listened. We TRUST each over Harry. We have no secrets between us...can you say the same".

" **WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIEND!"** Harry screamed at Ginny who smiled wickedly.

"Well if your going to snippy I'll start from the beginning. Ron was suffering clearly you saw that. I know you did Hermione. Well before died I told him of the stone. I knew I would soon be dead and wanted to show him how to use it when I was gone so You and I could always visit him. I didn't tell him I was going to kill myself of course. I just told him that I feared for my life, that I knew the end was near".

"Well soon enough I was dead but you Harry, decided you would rather live and be unhappy. Whats worse before I died you took the stone from me and with it Ron's only means of contacting me. You kept the stone for yourself so you could force me in a half life when I hated my full life. This went on for months until one day Ron decided to visit you and I decided to make an unexpected appearance".

Harry's eyes widened at this as Ginny could stop giggling. "You should have seen the look on his face. By then you where so far gone you didn't even realize his shock. It was just his sister why was he freaking out. I bet you had no idea until now he saw my spirit form in front of your very eyes.

"Well after that night he would visit me while you slept. I convinced you to make a cupboard so you didn't have to sleep with the ring and you agreed without hesitation. None of this is ringing any bells...shame. Well all he had to do was make sure you were asleep while he used the stone under your nose".

"Ron confided in me his darkest secrets. He told me of his grief, his pain, and his suffering. I told him if he listened to me I'd tell him everything. I left out my desire for suicide but the rest was true. I told him about the other side. I told him about the power of the stone. I told him about Death. **THE DEATH.**

Hermione looked confused."You say The Death like it was a person."

Ginny face darkened. "Calling death a person is a joke. He is Being and he is very, very real. The fairly tale is true. Death made the Deathly Hallows and gave them to his most devoted followers. He is powerless to effect the living directly but he found loopholes. He cannot control the living but he can control the dead. He made the stone so he the dead could interact with the living. He new that one day someone would find the secret in the stone and I guess that someone turned out to be little old me". Ginny chuckled at this before she turn dead serous.

"I told Ron what I had seen in the stone. I told him I spoke to death. Death told me how much he would welcome me into paradise,. Death told me of the secrets of becoming the Master of Death. He told me that we both wanted the same thing and now Ron wants it too."

"What does he want". Harry asked though he felt he already knew the answer as Ginny looked him in the eyes..

"You know how many wizards have been to the other side and lived to tell the tale. To Death you are the one who got away. Add the fact you cheated death so many times and you have got yourself a very powerful enemy. He gave me the knowledge of the stone and I passed it on to my brother. I told him HE is the chosen one now. Together we devised a plan and we played you all like a game of chess".

Ginny laughed looking over at Hermione. "I told the oblivious moron your feelings for Harry and he believed me with out question. I told him to hurt you and he obeyed without question. I told him when Voldemort was coming to join sides with him. I told him to turn on Draco to steel Harry's wand, to steel the stone, the cloak, the elder wand the Voldemort, to instigate your big fight. I even told him to kill that boy and look were it lead him. **MASTER OF DEATH".** Ginny was getting frantic now.

"Not that he didn't have moments of weakness and doubt. He definitely resisted now and then. He wasn't supposed to let Voldemort regain power, he was supposed to take the fixed wand and kill them all but he was hesitant to commit murder. He also resisted with poor little Joffery but I convinced him to see it threw. He regretted allot of the things he did. But every time he listened to me he dug himself deeper until there was no way out of fulfilling his destiny".

"How did you tell him all this." Luna asked calmly while the others seemed more focused on the Weasley siblings treachery. "Voldemort came to Ron and you told Ron to join him. That can't have happened while Hermione was still there so Harry and Hermione had the stone and they wouldn't have let it out of there sights".

"Why do you think I told him to hit Granger" Ginny hissed coldly. Harry again flinched at her coldness. "I wanted be able to... if not speak to him, communicate with him without the stone. With him sneaking over to Harry's place to use the stone it was only a matter of time before he got caught. I also needed Harry to keep the stone so I could finish luring him to his death. So I had Ron curse the Rune on his flesh. He drove Hermione off so she wouldn't suspect anymore then she already did when he got drunk and carved it on the wall".

"So I was not surprised to see Hermione show up crying to Harry. What did surprise me was Harry's flat out defying my wishes to kick her out. I new then that I had to act fast before I lost him which I did anyway".

It didn't matter in the end. Are plan worked perfectly and now Ron has done it. He has fused himself with Death". Ginny said gravely. "Now he has the power to to get whatever he desires and Death is free to unleash havoc in the living word...all because of me".

Ginny smiled darkly "Now Ron is twisted beyond repair. He doesn't even think he is in right which he is. He doesn't care about right or wrong. Only the power to get what he wants. Not that it matters, as long his actions will still result in death. Soon you will join me in paradise and you will see I was right all along and you will thank us".

The room sat in silence as Ginny finished her speech. It felt like a family member had died, something Harry confirmed when he spoke.

"Ron is dead" Harry said softly, "He has become a monster, we have to stop him... at all costs..."

They all new what Harry meant. Hermione looked around the room and saw even Rolf was effected by this. More so then Luna in fact who remained...Luna.

"He who makes a beast of himself gets rid of the pain of being a man...My mom told me that once she said she read it in a book." They all looked at the eccentric witch who continued.

"Ron's not dead Harry" Luna mused. "He is not doing this for power or glory or vengeance or love or desire. He is trying to escape himself and suffering. But he is still Ron and he is trying to escape that through violence and evil. He is still Ron with all his failings".

" **WHAT FAILLINGS HE IS MORE POWERFUL THE VOLDEMORT EVER WAS. HE IS THE MASTER OF BLODDY DEATH!"** Ginny screamed at Luna. If Ginny looked at Hermione with hatred it was nothing compared to the loathing she gave to Luna.

Luna remained unfazed. "He mastered death but only after he failed at life. That's why my torture curse worked on him".

"About that how the fuck did you use a cruciatus curse? You have to have true hatred to use one" Rolf asked curiously .

Luna looked around her. "He was going to kill the people I loved. I couldn't let that happen. I knew that the curse would work on him so I used it."

"And How Exactly Did You Know It Would Work Loony" Ginny hissed.

Luna looked off to something unseen. "He is still a human who feels guilt, pain and sorrow. I am certain he still drinks, as I am certain he still cries himself to sleep. Ronald is finding out as we speak that he can't escape himself. He is only digging himself deeper".

"Oh what do you know Loony. You assume to know Ron better then his own sister, his blood. I gave my death to him. **I DID EVERYTHING FOR HIM!"** Ginny screamed.

"You are blinded by your misinterpretations of Life and Death and your crippled emotions". Luna continued calmly.

"You are so opened minded about your imaginary creatures yet you refuse to except the truth. That life is pointless and full of suffering. On the other side there is nothing but bliss."

"If you believe that Ginny why do you keep coming back. Why do you so desire to have Harry join you. If it was truly bliss then you wouldn't find it hard to leave Harry to live his life. Life is not about suffering its about feeling. Its full of highs and lows. It's the experiences and emotions like Love. Something you threw away the moment you decided to end or life".

Ginny was seething in anger as she tried to grab Luna's throat forgetting her own spirit form. "You where my best friend yet you betrayed me time and time again. By trying to convince the Weasley's I needed help. By helping Harry thwart my attempts to die at every turn. **IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU WE'D BOTH BE DEAD AND HAPPY!"**

"Not anymore Ginny!" Harry stood up and walked towards the spirit. "Not a day goes by I don't morn you but I don't love you anymore. I love Hermione and my death won't ever change that. You succeed in killing me I promise you will still be alone in death because I will never love you again."

Ginny's face calmed and her colour began to vanish. "Oh I bet you love her. I bet she loves you. But I can change that very easily." Ginny moved forward until she was an inch from Harry's face.

" **I could destroy you Harry. I could destroy this so called love of yours so fast you would kill yourself faster then snitch flies. However I just promised Ron that I would let you die by his hand". Ginny whispered her voice devoid of emotion.**

"Just promised Ron...I don't understand... how could you..." Hermione froze as did Ginny. Hermione's face showed her mind clicking as she finished putting pieces together. Ginny's face was of pure rage as she shook with anger.

"Your still connected him. He is still connected to the stone...He's coming here isn't he." Hermione whispered.

Ginny refused to speak. She had let her anger get the best of her and blown her plan.

"We got to get out of here" Harry yelled "Go away Ginny back in the stone."

Ginny was almost in tears "Why won't you let me help you. I just want to help you. I love you Harry..." Ginny returned to the stone.

It was Rolf who broke the silence

"Bitches right...What?"

Harry grabbed 2 Mirror's from a hidden shelf in the corner of the room and gave them to Luna. "Ron could be here any minute. We have to go into hiding and I think we should separate. It's too dangerous for you 2 to stay with us. Take these mirror's the order used them to communicate so we can keep in touch..

Luna took it and gave them a Luna look. She whispered something in Harry's ear then took Rolf's hand.

Rolf gave Harry a salute. "Until we meet again Brother."

The Scamander's vanished as Harry was taking out already packed suitcase's. Hermione realized the whole cupboard was supplies for an emergency escape. It was sad that Harry was already prepared for the eventuality that he would be running for his life again. It was even more sad that he was right.

"Harry..." Hermione tried to speak as Harry focused on packing. She knew he was holding back tears. "I know he's your friend..."

Harry turned around as if he was going to yell but calmed himself down to a whisper. "He was your friend too Hermione. Hell he was more then that to you. He was your boyfriend for 2 years you lived together. He was my brother...my first friend...when did things go so wrong Hermione".

Hermione broke down "I don't know...I loved him... I tried to help him...Now we...have...to..." She could no longer speak as they held each over in grief. Harry's words from earlier starting to truly set in.

The only way to stop this new evil. Was to kill there best friend. It was a terrible truth that they could not escape.

"It was hard to believe that last night we become engaged" Harry muttered to himself as he looked at the ring on Hermione's finger.

Harry couldn't bare to see her like this as he whispered in her ear. "Hermione, where going to be OK". Hermione just leaned into Harry but he pushed her chin up and looked in her tearful eyes.

"Hermione WE ARE going to be OK. We will always have each over no matter what." He said kissing her. "And we have this" he said pointing at the ring on her finger. He saw a small smile grow on her face.

"It beautiful Harry" she sighed.

"You know Luna helped me pick it out while you were with Rolf. She told me that the diamond was from the moon. I didn't have the heart to tell her there are no diamonds on the moon".

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle briefly. Her eyes found new determination. She would not let her grief consume her. She had finally found true happiness and she would not let it be taken away by that bastard.

"We will be together Harry". Hermione kissed him as Harry finished packing.

Harry took Hermione's hand "Lets go Hermione"

They appeared in the woods and Harry started to unpack a very familiar tent.

"Just like old times Hermione."

* * *

When Ginny rose from the stone again it was before the presence of a bloodied Ron Weasley...if that was what one could still call him. Ginny felt she could.

"God Ron your too late you Moron. They are all gone. Where where you, let me guess you were getting drunk or something". Ginny hissed at her brother who seemed undeterred.

"Yes but only while I was playing with some stupid aurors. I just got the most powerful toy in the world and I wanted to try it out.

Ginny was furious. "It's not a toy, it's **GOD! ITS DEATH!".**

" **I KNOW WHAT I AM GINNY DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE".** Ron Screamed viciously at his sister.

"I'm your sister your only friend". Ginny spoke to him but Ron brushed her off.

"I don't need friends, I need servants. Do you serve Lord Mortem" He whispered coldly not unlike Ginny once did.

" **Only if he has the BALLS TO KILL HARRY AND HIS MUDBLOOD BITCH!" Ginny screamed.**

Ron struck Ginny with his fist. Instead of going through her it made impact and sent her too the floor. Ginny cried as Ron then grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall hold her against it. She felt non existent blood trickle down her lips as she gasped for non existent air.

"You dare speak to m like this. As your brother I could never hurt you. But...Your master would not be as forgiving as I am. He leaned forward inches from her face his eyes where blood red.

"You know what I am. You should no what I'm capable of. You know what would happen to you if I gave you ...a little...kiss".

Ginny shivered "You wouldn't".

Lord Mortem grinned " **What the Dementors would do to your soul is nothing like me. I guarantee you would have no afterlife or bliss...just oblivion."**

Ron let go as his dead sister who began began to cough. Ron raised his elder wand and began to burn Shell cottage to the ground. He turned back to Ginny.

"So what if they got away. Do you really think it matters. As long as I chase them they will keep running. Have you never played a game of chess before Ginny. I just need to make the right move and force there hand. They will come to me and then..."

_**CHECKMATE!** _

* * *

_"He who makes a beast of himself gets rid of the pain of being a man" Luna is quoting Samuel Johnson_


	22. Blood Stained Hands

"Rita Skeeter is full of shit" Arthur Weasley yelled at the last living Dumbledore turning heads in the ministry. It was hard to believe 5 years ago this room was the sight where Aberforth's brother dueled with Voldemort. The damage done that night was huge but was nothing compared to what was to come.

"Not this time she isn't" Aberforth said gravely. "It's also in the Quibbler, reported by Luna Scamander herself despite the fact that she is in hiding. Eccentric or not do you really think she'd lie about this."

" **MY SON IS NOT A MURDER!" Arthur shouted in anger.**

"Did you learn nothing from your daughters death. You denied her problems and now she is DEAD".

" **DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO BE ABOUT MY DAUGHTER!"**

"I have personally spoken with eye witnesses under the influence of Veritaserum. Your son killed the minister then attacked Potter".

"I don't care what they are saying they're wrong". Arthur said with less confidence but still refusing to acknowledge the thought.

"I understand this is upsetting but your family is in danger we have got to get them to a safe haven".

" **WHAT SAFE HAVEN!"**

Everyone in the ministry turned startled too see the disfigured Draco Malfoy standing in the middle of the room. Draco looked around the room at the shocked faces.

"Who is the temporary Minister of Magic" Draco demanded in a powerful voice.

"That would be me Sir, My name..." Suddenly the mans head was rolling across the floor. The room was engulfed in screams as a blood soaked wizard stood before them. Draco raised his wand in salute as the Wizard began to speak in a booming voice.

" **I AM LORD MORTEM THE MASTER OF DEATH**

**TODAY IS THE BEGINNING OF MY NEW EMPIRE!"**

" **Ron..." Arthur couldn't believe his eyes no one could. Ron was a hero. The golden trio had become superstars in the wizarding world. They had seemingly vanished off the map since the war had ended but now here was Ron unrecognizable and covered in blood. He turned to his father and spoke with pure malice.**

" **Do not call me that any more. I am no longer Ron Weasley" Lord Mortem said as he raised the elder wand.**

**I AM DEATH**

**N** **OW BOW BEFORE DEATH!**

Everyone in the room was suddenly forced to there knees by a strong force of dark magic. Lord Mortem glided over to his father. "Do you still have that mirror the order used?" Before Arthur could respond Ron raised his wand and the mirror flew out of his office into his hand. Draco used the Cruciatus Curse on Arthur as his son started to scream into the mirror.

"Help. Mommy please they are killing him They are killing dad get the rest of the family and help us". Ron cried in horrible voice before he sent the mirror smashing to the floor laughing. He picked up a peace of glass and hid it in his robes. When the surviving Weaselys arrived Ron showed no sympathy as he immediatly severed the head of another wizard standing near the Weasley family.

"RON WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Molly screamed in horror covering her eyes and turning away from her blood soaked son. The family stood petrified at the presence of Lord Mortem.

"Glad you could make it Weasley's. I feel it's about dam time for a family reunion". Ron spoke as he took out the stone. Everyone watched as Ginny and Fred Weasley rose before them.

Ginny grinned at seeing them. "Hi family I missed you...I can't wait to see you again on the other side".

"...Ginny...Fred..." The Weasley's were in awe of the spirits of there dead loved ones.

"Do you miss them Mother and Father? Do you miss your children being alive and happy?" Ron whispered. "What about you George...do you miss your brother Fred?"

The two twins starred at each over, they had never felt more different their entire lives. The two missed each over terribly but where terrified at what was happening with Ron. George pulled out his wand and aimed it at Ron but saw it turn to ash in his hands. The same happened to the other Weasley wands.

Lord Mortem felt somethng dark overtake him. He pointed his wand at George's chest. Ron was suddenly breathing heavily and licking his lips as his eyes had gone wide.

"Fred misses you George but don't worry. Now I shall reunite you two forever...it's the least you deserve.

"Don't do it Ron..." Fred begged before eating Ron's back hand.

Ron stood there frozen. He looked at Fred, he looked at George, he looked at his former famiy. Then he looked at Ginny for just a fraction of a second and turned back to George. His eyes full of madness.

" **Avada...Kedavra"**

NOOOOO!

A green flashing light knocked George too the floor...Or at least he thought it was the light. However he was still alive and breathing. Screams hit the room has George rolled over to see the blank eyes of his brother Percy.

The Ministry descended into chaos. Wizards where attempting flee into the flew powered only to be set on fire and burned alive. Molly and Arthur ran to there sons body screaming with there 3 living sons. Ron seemed obliviou to it all just staring at what he had done.

Then it started. Lord Mortem and Ron Weasley both started Screaming an inhuman scream that drove the room to tears of horror. Lord Mortem was no longer Lord Mortem anymore then he was Ron. In this moment he was:

**Animal!**

**Beast!**

**Feral!**

**Savage!**

" **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"** Arthur screamed in horror.

" **WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'VE DONE YOU SHIT"** Ron growled back as he saw Aberforth. In a fit of rage he set him on fire, igniting the Ministry with more horrific screams.

" **YOU KILLED MY SON! YOUR NOT MY SON YOUR SOMETHING ELSE!."** Arthur cried.

Lord Mortem laughed "I was never your son. You all loved Harry more them me. He was your real son and he saw you as his real family. EVERYONE LOVES HARRY MORE THEN ME!"

Lord Mortem started to shake the room in his anger. "It's your fault Ginny's dead father. They all told you she was going mad but you refused to believe it and you helped her **DIE!"**

Ron face turned dark the feral look returning. He raised his hand and all the wands in the room landed at is feet. He then set them on fire. "Now I think my old family will like to calm down in the dungeons. Anyone who disobeys me will suffer death...just like Percy here."

Arthur looked up into the eyes of his son as Ron walked toward him. "I don't think we will lock you in the dungeon's. I think we will keep you right here.

Ron's expression changed as he reached into his robe

**I'm sorry father, I love you...I really do but...**

**This is what you deserve.**

Screams erupted again as Lord Mortem took out the piece of glass from his robes and viciously began to stab his fathers throat. Ron let the blood poor onto the ministry floor screaming in a fit of madness. He did not wait for his father to die on the floor. He didn't look at his screaming family or his horrified enemy's. He just turned around and walked away with Draco close behind him.

They entered the Minister's office and Ron sat down at the desk after he transfigured the ministers chair into a throne. He had done it. He single handily took over the Ministry in minutes. He starred off blankly into nothingness for 5 minuites before turning to Draco.

"Draco remember what I told you. Obey my orders and I will fix your face. Disobey me and I will make it a lot worse". Draco looked like he was going to say something but decided to leave instead.

Ron looked at his blood stained hands, stained by his father's blood. He pulled out another bottle of fire whiskey and drank it down. He raised his wand clean his father's blood from his hands but the blood remained. He looked over and saw Ginny was still there starring at him.

"Well what is it Ginny" Ron sneered at his sister.

"You...killed him" Ginny whispered in shock.

"You don't approve? I thought this is what you wanted" Ron taunted before drinking another bottle.

Ginny eyes showed hurt. "I wanted him dead. I wanted them to have peace. What's wrong with a simple killing curse. Its quick and painless. Instead you shoved glass in his throat. He didn't need to suffer like that. He didn't deserve that.

"But he did deserve it Ginny". Ron spoke darkly. "They all deserve it. If you have any problems with my methods then I suggest you keep them to yourself. Dispite what you think of me I am not a liberator, I am not a prophet, I am not a hero. I am the Master of Death. I am the one with Blood on my hands".

Ginny looked silently at her brother who began to shout.

**WELL GO ON THEN, CALL ME WHAT I AM!**

**I AM AN ATROCITY, A MONSTER!**

**I KILLED MY FATHER FOR NO FUCKING REASON!**

**OTHER THEN BECAUSE I ENJOYED IT!**

**I LOVED IT! IT WAS FUCKING AMAZING!**

**WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!**

Ginny had long returned to the Stone as Ron lost his mind.

**STOP LOOKING AT ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!**

**I FEELING NOTHNG! RON WEASLEY IS DEAD!**

**I AM LORD FUCKING MORTEM! MASTER OF DEATH!**

**I AM ABOVE GUILT AND PAIN!**

**YOU SAID I WAS FREE! I WOULD NOT FEEL GUILT!**

**YOU LIED TO ME! YOU LYING BITCH YOU LYING...**

Ron started to break down into tears.

**I DON'T FEEL SORRY FUCK HIM!**

**HE LOVED HARRY MORE!**

**STOP LOOKING AT ME MOTHER!**

**MOTHER LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**WHY CAN'T I GET THE BLOOD OFF MY HANDS?**

**I CAN'T GET IT OFF!**

Draco returned to find him screaming in pain. Ron looked up and saw Malfoy and crawled to him.

**"** **GET ME A KNIFE!"**

Draco looked confused as he took out a knife that belonged to his father.

"I got to get the blood off my hands I can't get it off." Ron moaned as he took the knife and returned to his throne.

Draco looked confused "What the bloody hell are you talking about your hands are as clean as merlin's ass... **WHAT THE FUCK!**

Draco looked in shock at the Knife that currently hacking through Ron's wrists!

RON WAS HACKING OFF HIS HAND WITH DRACO'S KNIFE!

**"FOR GODS SAKE STOP!"**

"I can't clean them. I can't clean my Hands."

Ron was screaming in pain as his hand was completely severed from his arm. Ron then took out his elder wand and magically replaced his hand with a clear water like hand like the one he had seen Peter Pettigrew have. No one could denies this hand was not stained by blood.

Draco was pale he thought having his face disfigured was the worst thing he had ever experienced but watching this felt even worse. Draco saw Ron take the knife with his new hand and decapitate his other hand with a single slice. This was too much for Draco who fled the room vomiting.

Soon Lord Mortem was done and both hands where silver and see through. Ron smiled and took out another bottle of firewiskey. He began to drink in celebration of his brilliant iddea. The soon plastered dark lord began to sing drunkenly.

****_I'm sitting on top of the world,  
Just rolling along  
Just rolling along._

**I'm quitting the blues of the world,**   
**Just singing a song**   
**Just singing a song.**

**Glory, hallelujah, I just phoned the parson,**   
**"Hey, Par, get ready to call!"**   
**Just like Humpty Dumpty I'm ready to fall.**

**I'm sitting on top of the world,**   
**Just rolling along**   
**Just rolling along.**

**...and with that he passed out.**


	23. ERISED (Scenes From Another Life)

**3 MONTHS LATER**

"How do I get myself in these situation" Draco said to himself as he approached the ministers office...Now a room of madness.

It made sense at the time to serve the wizard who outsmarted Voldemort, even if he was a Weasley. The promise Ron told him about the Stones power and how he would soon be able to restore Malfoy's disfigured face sealed Draco's loyalty. Of course Draco quickly saw himself become second man to Lord Mortem. A title that proved to be worse then muggle in his eyes.

Voldemort was a sadist but he strove to rule and cleanse the world of filth. Lord Mortem wanted nothing but the love of a mud blood and the suffering of everyone else. Lord Mortem didn't want to rule the world he wanted to kill everyone in it. Luckily this would not happen. Not even Death himself could keep Ron from slowly destroying himself in acts of madness.

The slaughter of Arthur and Percy made Draco realize he was in seriously deep shit. Then Ron started hacking off his own hands! It was an an image that still haunted Draco's sleepless nights as he feared for his life.

Since then the next 3 months were largely tame in comparison to that bloody day. Nonetheless they where still of murders and butchering. The worst thing Lord Mortem would do to Draco was repair his broken and damaged face only to have it return to its disgusting appearance.

"Only when Hermione is mine, only when Potter and the Scamander's are dead will I bless your vanity with a face of beauty in a mortals reality".

That is what Lord Mortem would say each time. That was the worst...no it wasn't. The worst thing was that The Master of Death despite is unimaginable powers was no more then a pathetic, sadistic, drunk and Draco Malfoy had to serve him. If only his father was still alive...no not even he could save him now.

Draco was unfortunately on his way to see Lord Mortem in his room of madness once called the ministers office. As Draco approached he could here voices from inside. Ron was clearly playing wizards chess...with himself. He was yelling out commands as if he where in a fight for survival. Even more strange was how angry he seemed to get when he was losing...but he was playing himself...right?

That said one of the voices was emotional while the other was dark and monotonousness.

"Fuck you little shit! Queen to D3 kill that bloody pawn". Ron screamed triumphantly.

"Rook to C3" Lord Mortem spoke.

"Idiot Queen to C3" Ron said laughing.

"Knight to H3 CHECK" Lord Mortem commanded.

" **NO...YOU FUCKING SHIT YOU MOTHER...wait?"** Ron screamed before pausing.

Draco could not help but press his ear against the door trying to figure out what was going on.

"You sneaky bastard you used the same...This is the same game from...You know how to piss me off you know. Of course you do your me now" Ron laughed at some unknown revelation.

"Fine Queen to H3 kill that bloody knight. He is dead to me anyway". Ron said excepting defeat as Lord Mortem replied.

"Bishop to C5 CHECK"

"Queen to E3" Ron whimpered failing to suppress anger.

"Bishop to E3 Take Queen CHECKMATE" Lord Mortem commanded.

" **FUCK YOU! MOTHER FUCKING SHIT!"**

Draco could here the sounds of screaming and destruction. He had a hunch the chess board would not survive this latest temper tantrum of the Dark Lord. Suddenly the Door burst open and Draco was face to face with his Master.

" **WHAT!"**

Draco stuttered. "Um...umm... I think.. . We found what you where looking for...Lord."

Lord Mortem returned to his throne before commanding. "Bring it in then."

Draco did and Ron looked on in amazement.

The Mirror of Erised was as majestic as it had been the first time Ron saw it. It felt like a life time ago. When his deepest desire was to to win school trophies."

He knew better now as he stepped towards the mirror ignoring Draco completely. "I will see myself with Hermione and my enemy's dead. When I fulfill my desires. I shall see myself exactly as I stand before it."

Lord Mortem looked in the mirror and froze. He saw himself or more so the man he used to be... Ron Weasley.

He was a little older and a lot fatter. He was not alone. He was with Harry, Hermione and even Ginny. Harry was holding Ginny's hand and Hermione held Ron's. They where all laughing and smiling as children ran across the scene playing with each over. Hermione picked up one of the children and held it . He had red bushy hair and a freckled face just like Ron's. He had Hermione's eyes though...

Ron approached the mirror, reaching out to the child only to meet glass. He realized the 4 of them in the mirror where dropping off there kids at the Hogwarts Express. He saw in the background his family smiling. George and Percy were their as well while his mother and father looked on.

"No they aren't" Ron thought "They are dead...I killed Percy...I killed my brother...I killed my father, Ginny is dead and so am I".

" _This place in the mirror was once possible"_ said a voice in his head. _"But you blew it. Half the people in the mirror are dead and soon the others will be dead as well"._

"Leave me alone" Ron whimpered. _"Without me you are Ron Weasley. With me you are the Master of Death"._

"I just want my friends back" Ron cried pulling out more fire whiskys.

"Nothing changes" Death whispered in his head. "You can play the villain, you can change everything about yourself but you can't just erase who you are. You still drink yourself to sleep. You still have desire, guilt and fear. You could have had a child.".

Ron drank some more. "I have nothing" he mumbled before passing out...

* * *

_She slowly started to take off his shirt. She looked at him with a seductive look in her eyes. A look he had longed to see in her for years._

_"I've wanted this for so long Hermione". He said kissing her on the lips._

_"I know Ron" she said as he kissed her cheek. He pulled back tasting blood on his lips. He saw in shock that her eye was bloodied and swollen._

_"Tell me I'm beautiful Ron" Hermione whispered leaning in for a kiss. Ron backed away confused. "What's wrong Ron? I thought you liked me better this way"._

_"N..n..no...I prefer.." Ron's voice faded off as Hermione took off her top and bra._

_"Come here" Ron growled as he lunged at her but fell to the ground. He looked up and saw that she was transparent and cold._

_"Why did you kill me?" She whispered._

_"I needed you to be with me". Ron whimpered._

_Hermione looked down at him before repeating "Why did you kill me?"_

_Ron tried to run but ran into Ginny. "Why did you kill me? Why didn't you help me?"_

_"I'm sorry Ginny I just..."_

_"Harry told you I needed help. You betrayed me! It's your fault I'm dead!"_

_"No Harry killed you!"_

_" **WHY DID YOU KILL ME!"** Hermione screamed the bruising on her eyes was spreading, the skin on her face rotting away. Ron took out his wand to escape but felt someone grab his ankle. He looked down to see Percy's cold body lying on the floor. He looked at Ron with blank eyes._

_"You killed your brother". His father was screaming over and over again as blood poured out of his throat. **"YOU ARE NOT MY SON YOU ARE SOMETHING ELSE!"**_

_Ron turned to see Joffery hanging from the ceiling singing a demented song_

**_We sing the death song kids because we have no future_ **

**_And we want to be just like you_ **

**_I wanted to be just like you_ **

_**Now I'm dead just like you"** _

_Ron screamed running out of the room and down a dark hallway. He ran into another room and shut the door._

_Harry stood there speaking to him. "Who are you"_

_"Lord Mortem" Ron spat as Harry forced him to his knees._

_"Who are you Harry yelled._

_"You know it's me.. ARH!"_

_" **WHO ARE YOU!"**_

_"I'm Ron Weasley". Ron answered as Voldemort put a wand to his throat._

_Harry asked again in parseltongue but Ron still understood._

_" **WHO ARE YOU!"**_

_" **I DON'T KNOW!"** Ron cried as he fell on his face. _

_He opened his eyes to see the Burrow. He walked through the house. He heard a thud and saw Hermione lying bloodied on the floor. Ron ran to her holding her limp body._

_He heard a voice say. "No going back now"._

_Ron turned to see someone pointing a wand at him. Ron grabbed it and yelled the killing curse and heard a body fall to the floor._

_It was his own body lying dead beside him._

_SNAP_

_He turned again to see Collin Creevy had taken a picture and ran away yelling "Oopsy Daisy"._

_Ron raised his wand to cut him down but felt Hermione get up. She looked like Death himself._

_"You killed him! You killed him Ron!"_

_"What?"_

_"Why did you kill him?"_

_"I didn't mean too."_

_He turned to see Luna was singing while doing a hand stand over a toilet._

__**I hurt myself today**  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything

_Ron looked at his hands and realized they here falling off becoming bloody stumps._

__**I wear this crown of shit**  
Upon my liar's chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here

_Ginny was now singing her voice was full of hurt and pain as she slowly began to rot away._

_**What have I become My sweetest friend** _

_**Everything I know goes away in the end.** _

_Death swirled around the room covering everything into blackness._

_**You could have it all** _

_**My empire of dirt** _

_**I will let you down** _

_**I will make you hurt.** _

_Then Hermione took his hands as they began melt away. Her face as pretty as ever. She was holding the child he saw in the mirror. She was whispering the song to Ron._

_**If I could start again a million miles away** _

_Ron felt himself lean into Hermione's ear and whispered the final line back to her._

**_I would keep myself I would find away_ **

_Ron felt the knife go through his heart..._

_Hermione smiled has his world turned black..._

* * *

**WAKE UP YOU DRUNK!**

Ron was startled to see Draco shaking him awake. Malfoy looked furious any thoughts of self preservation left Draco's mind as he yelled at his master.

"Jesus Weasley! What's wrong with you? You just passed out at my feet but only after throwing up over my shoes you shit".

" **SHUT UP!"** Ron yelled "It's Lord Mortem to you".

"Stupid name you know". Malfoy smirked "Sound like a villain from a kids show."

Ron stood up ready to kill but fell back down still drunk. Draco laughed in disgust.

"Your pathetic you know. All the power in the world but you just drink".

"Whatever I have a mission for you" Ron slurred. "I'm going to make a message and I want you to deliver it to the Quibbler".

"I want my face back" Malfoy yelled. "You promised!"

"I will fix your face when Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger are brought to me. I want them ALIVE!" Lord Mortem demanded.

"Why alive? Your the Master of Death give Death to them. Wait you don't want to kill the Mud blood you love her". Draco mocked but Ron ignored his taunts.

Suddenly Death whispered in his head. "Only one that has lived can died...he has not died". Ron looked into the mirror and felt a smile returning to his face.

"Forget about her...it's hopeless." Draco said seriously as if he where consoling a friend.

Ron gazed longingly in the mirror and at his unborn child before he replied..." **NEVER"**

* * *

There is a line from **Marilyn Manson's** Brilliant Song called **The Death Song.**

But of course the center piece of the twisted dream **Nine inch nails Song HURT**.

I do not own the songs or profit from them I am just a fan.


	24. The Kiss of Death

Information was hard to come by.

Luna had kept in contact with Harry and Hermione thanks to the mirrors But since the Ministry shut down nobody knew anything. The wizarding world had come to a halt.

No one knew what happened but the day after the Minister's death many wizards and witches entered the ministry to figure out what needed to be done. No one left the Ministry that night and nobody could get in to find out why.

There where whispers that the killer of Kingsley Shacklebolt had taken over and hauled himself up in the building. The fate of everyone inside remained unknown but people feared the worst.

It was common knowledge however that Ron Weasley had massacred Stonehenge and everyone who did not flee. Their bodies were found in the most grotesque ways imaginable.

The lack of certainty that it was him shutting down the ministry only caused more panic. The only thing worse then a lunatic taking over the ministry, was a lunatic lurking in the shadows of England waiting to strike anywhere, anytime.

"And that is all I know know but I may know no more tomorrow, or the next day, or the next day, or the next day, Or the next..."

"That's OK Luna we understand. Are you and Rolf OK?" Harry asked Luna through the mirror.

Luna looked off and moved her mirror to show Rolf. He simply gave them the finger.

"So he's bored then" Harry assumed correctly.

" **REALLY FUCKING BORED!"**

Rolf grabbed the mirror from Luna "I don't mind the forest and the terrible living conditions. Hell it's part of my fucking job. But I want to find creatures to study and I want to kill that cock sucking mother..."

Luna took the mirror back. "I actually like it here. It's nice and peaceful. I even found evidence of a moon frog too." Luna said smiling.

"No you didn't" Rolf yelled from the background.

It was easy for Harry and Hermione to relate to Rolf. The months had gone by uneventfully for them but the uncertainty was driving them equally mad. At least during the horcrux hunt they had some semblance of a goal. Now they just ran and hid like fugitives.

Hermione smiled at her friends as they were one of the few things that made her smile these dark days. "Well bye Luna we'll talk to you tommo...Luna?"

Luna had pulled out her wand and left the mirror on a table as she and Rolf began shushed whispers.

"Whats going on?" Harry yelled into the mirror. "Luna are you OK?"

Rolf ran and grabbed the mirror showing Harry and Hermione the figure speaking to Luna.

"Luna's contact with her Quibbler," Rolf informed them his voice tense. "She has my mirror since Luna and I are together all the time anyways. She wasn't supposed to come here unless it was urgent. I think something is finally happening." Rolf said excited licking his lips until he saw Luna's pail face, as did Harry and Hermione.

"Its a memory" Luna said holding a vial of silver liquid. "It was delivered by a hooded servant of Ronald. He has indeed taken over the Ministry and wishes for this memory to be viewed by the 4 of us".

There was a dark silence over them. It seemed they had the information they had been waiting for. The only problem was it was information shared willingly by the enemy. Even worse it was in the form of a memory. What horrific visions lay inside the vial?

Luna the usually calm, dreamy, witch was shaking with fear. "I ..I will see it...f..first. Then we will meet up together and I..I will show you what...I...see".

Rolf looked into Luna's eyes. "That fucker...he didn't...I'm going kill him...I GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Rolf left the tent to vent his anger while Luna put the mirror away and looked inside the memory to see it all for herself.

"Somethings really wrong" Hermione told Harry in a nervous whisper. "Nothing scares Luna at least not visibly. She usually hide her emotions quite well but she was petrified by that vial of memory's".

Harry shook his head. "I doubt Luna's contact would have brought anything to her unless she inspected it first. Meaning she saw the memory's already and with Luna's mastering of legilimency..."

"Luna already knows what she will see". Hermione finished. "And so does Rolf...What did HE do..."

"Judging from there reactions it's something bad Hermione, Really bad".

Suddenly they heard a snap and Luna came running into the tent struggling to carry her pensieve. In her haste she clearly forgot to shrink i which only worried the other 2 further. Luna placed the pensieve in the middle of the tent and then walked outside and feinted.

There was another snap and Rolf was buy Luna side helping her regain consciousness. Harry walked forward towards the pensieve scared out of his wits and soon found himself sucked in along with Hermione...into one of the most twisted memories anyone could ever have...

* * *

The memory was almost like a movie since the memory itself was made for one reason. To communicate a message to Lord Mortem's enemies.

Harry took Hermione's hands as they saw their former friend. The figure they believed to be Lord Mortem kept himself completely hidden under hood and cloak making it impossible to identify him. But there was no questioning it was him when a voice began to speak.

__**Is this what you wanted?  
This is what you get.  
You turned my life into shit.**

_**You never accepted or treated me fair  
You left me with nothing but despair.** _

_**I'll cast a shadow all across the lands** _

_**I'll strangle the world with my stainless hands** _

__**You never gave me a chance to be me**  
Or even a fucking chance just to be.  
But I have to show you that you played a role  
and I will destroy you with one simple goal.

_**The world that hates me has taken its toll  
But now I have finally taken control.** _

_**You've finally done it you made me this thing** _

_**Now it's time to start the killing.** _

The figure pointed up showing a bloody body dangling from the ceiling

**I am sorry Father  
This was what you deserved**

Harry and Hermione both gasped and screamed in shock when Lord Mortem used a Lumos spell to reveal the identity of the body...Arthur Weasley.

"Death by lacerated throat from broken glass. Did not loved other children more s more then me. Betrayed Ginny to her death. His death was of suffering. It is what he deserved."

Lord Mortem spoke this. There wasn't even a hint of Ron left in his voice. Under his hood he was Death Incarnate.

The Lumos spell moved to another side of the room. The mangled corpse of Percy hanged there.

"Death by Killing curse, Self sacrifice. Mangling of corpse occurred post...Mortem. His death was heroic and painless. A death he deserved."

Lord Mortem lifted his wand a third time revealing Charlie Weasley.

"Death by stupidity. Trying to rescue fellow prisoners escape Lord Mortem. There is no escape from Death. You can out run it all your life but one day it will find and destroy you".

"Death by fire extreme suffering a death he deserved greatly".

Nothing could have prepared Harry and Hermione for this. Only now did they truly realize the extent of Lord Mortem's evil.

_** **Kinslayer** ** _ _****the worst crime imaginable.** ** _

Harry watched in horror at as Lord Mortem lit the entire room revealing all the corpses surrounded the new Dark Lord.

"Man, women and children. Nothing can escape the Master of Death. There is enough room for the rest of the Weasley's and for the 4 of you too rot here".

Lord Mortem then turned to Harry and Hermione He was suddenly inches from the face. Hermione screamed and fell back wards and too there shock pensive Ron started laughing his voice returning somewhat to normal.

"You shall meet my servant at midnight in the forest of dean. It is the place were we where once reunited and so it shall be again. He will transport you back here. For every day you are not here another Weasley dies. So you have 3 days to save the 3 survivors...2 actually because today counts as a day 1".

* * *

The scene changed into a room in the Department of Mysteries. It looked almost like a small arena. It even had stands for viewing. Hermione believed correctly that this room was for creatures to fight under the influence of spells and potions. This was done in order to test there effectiveness. Hermione did not voice this theory now as she was too focused on her old friend.

Sitting in the middle of the stands was Lord Mortem surrounded by spirits he summoned from the stone. He clearly made sure to summon the most bloodthirsty and deplorable spirits he could find as they where all salivating at a chance to see violence. Only Ginny didn't seem to be excited on the contrary seemed to be in a state of fear and dread. The only living person in the stands was Draco Malfoy who looked as miserable as Ginny.

" **TODAY WE BEGIN THE 3 DAYS OF SACRIFICE!" **

Lord Mortem announced in triumph. The spirits applauded while Ron basked in there worship. A light then appeared in the room revealing 2 chained individuals against the wall. The chains broke free revealing them to be Bill and Fleur Weasley.

NO! Hermione screamed but Harry held her back.

Lord Mortem spoke again. **"** **For those about to die BOW BEFORE DEATH!"**

Bill was forced to his knees but Fleur resisted.

Lord Mortem laughed. "You have a strong will for a veela. But you do not refuse a command From Death. So..."

" **BOW BEFORE DEATH!"**

This time there was a crack as Fleur was forced down so hard her back was snapped. She fell limp to the floor. Bill's screams where buried beneath Ron's laughter and the cheers from the spirits.

**IN THE NAME OF DEATH I SUMMON SLYTHERIN TO FEAST ON YOUR FLESH AND BONES.**

**I AM SORRY THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE!**

Fleur was raised magically to her feat as the gate began to open.

Draco looked a Ron worried but Lord Mortem calmed him down.

"Relax Draco you are safe I have blinded the creature. It's victims will feel more suffering that way". Lord Mortem said the last part looking at Ginny who seemed to shudder at this. Something that did not go unnoticed to Harry.

The gate was now open and then It appeared. Slytherin the Basilisk slid into the room causing Hermione to scream."We have to help them Harry!"

"It too late Heroine this already happened." Harry said trying to stay strong but failing.

Hermione had to be held back as she started going into hysterics. **"HE'S GOING TO KILL THEM HARRY WE HAVE TO HELP THEM!"**

Harry almost cried as he replied "He already has...they are already dead Hermione."

Hermione's face turned pale at this and felt her knees weaken. The two could do nothing but watch as Slytherin slid towards Bill Weasley.

Bill was now holding onto his wife lovingly despite there impending demise. "We will see each over on the other side dear Fleur. I love you".

She only nodded and kissed him before Lord Mortem forced them apart.

Slytherin then lunged at Bill biting into his flesh and devouring him alive.

The room was filled with Screams, cheers and cries as the blood on the floor was all that remained of another dead Weasley.

Lord Mortem however didn't seem to pleased as he called off Slytherin and ordered him to return to his chambers.

"We will see each over on the other side". Lord Mortem repeated. "No..No..No.. What kind of punishment is that. Death is not enough for you dear Fleur".

"What do you mean?" It was Ginny who spoke as Fleur was too busy grieving to hear.

Lord Mortem turned to his sisters spirit. **"You know DAM well what I mean".**

" **NOOO YOU CAN'T!"** Ginny screamed in Horror **"YOU CAN'T DO THIS"**

" **I AM DEATH I CAN DO AS I LIKE!"** Lord Mortem thundered back.

" **BUT WHY? WHY MUST THEY SUFFER? WHY CAN'T SHE HAVE PEACE? I JUST WANT THEM TO HAVE PEACE! NO ONE DESERVES SUCH A FATE!"**

Ginny was viciously struck to the floor by her brother who pressed his foot on her throat. Ginny felt her self start to suffocate longing for the air she could not breath.

**"They deserve what I say they deserve. Don't you get it I'm a GOD!"**

"Your the Devil". Ginny croaked.

**I AM NEITHER**

**I AM DEATH DESTROYER OF WORLDS!**

Lord Mortem stepped off his sisters throat and spoke coldly.

"This is your second warning Ginny. Question me again I swear. You will suffer Fleur's fate".

"What what do you mean". Fleur whispered coming to her senses.

Lord Mortem smiled his hungry blood thirsty smile. "Your never going to see Bill again...Ever. I am sorry Fleur you not deserve this but I deserve to do as I please."

The room began to go very cold Lord Mortem approached the poor girl. His breath was freezing the sweet on her face. He began to whisper.

"I remember how much I adored you when I met saw you during the Tri Wizard Tournament. I longed to do so many things with you but I think he should start with a kiss".

Harry's hand grew numb from Hermione squeezing it in terror. They remembered Luna's terror and realized in moment of true horror what was coming.

"Luna I know your watching this. You cursed me and inflicted Pain on Death himself. Such an unspeakable crime will not go unpunished. Now you will suffer Fleur's fate."

Ron then gently wrapped his hands around Fleur's head and kissed her. He began it tenderly but soon grew more rough... **Then the screaming began.**

**Even Muffled by his cold lips Fleur screamed in pure agony. Soon her screams where being matched by Lord Mortem's as he became animalistic an inhuman.**

**They where the only sounds in the now silent room as even the savage spirits were in shock. Ginny was now screaming and crying as she begged Ron to stop.**

**Fleur's eyes began to melt and drip from her face. Her angelic hair turned gray and fell away into dust. Her skin and bone began to rot away as her blood began to turn to ice. It was slow and unimaginably painful as Lord Mortem sucked out her soul...**

* * *

Hermione couldn't bare to watch anymore and fled the Pensive with Harry following closely behind. As soon as they emerged Hermione was on all flours vomiting while Luna now more calm but still slightly pail began to rub her back. Rolf sat in the corner of the tent in tears.

Harry spoke white as a ghost. "He killed them. He...he...is..k...killing his family. My family, Only George and Molly are left...and Fleur..."

"You didn't even finish it Harry but it get's far worse. No one should ever witness a Demetor's kiss let alone experence one...Like he plans on giving me". Luna whispered.

"Over my dead body Luna you here me." Harry insisted determined.

"I think that is the plan Harry." Luna replied as Hermione began to recover.

Harry nodded before getting up and leaving the tent. Only then did he finally succumb and throw up as well.

* * *

Lyrics to the song Kill King 33 by Marilyn Manson were used but altered to fit the story better. I do not own the song or profit from it.


	25. The Forest of Dean

They are dead then. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Arthur and that was just the Weasley family **HIS OWN FAMILY!**

Could someone sink any lower. For Ron to do such a things was unfathomable. But he wasn't truly Ron, was he? Hermione wasn't so sure anymore. What Ron did to Fleur was simply inhuman and not just morally. Only a Dementor could perform the dreaded Dementor's kiss. Hermione had a brief memory flash of the Ginny trying to tempt Harry to death and turning into the reaper itself.

"Death walks among the living" Hermione whispered to Harry. "I didn't really think it was possible but what he did...there is no other explanation."

"Its the ultimate combination for mayhem." Rolf replied sitting on the other side of the tent. "Take a complete wreck of a person, add absolute power and a touch of sociopath. Subtract any form of sanity and what you are left with is a Sick Fucking Bastard".

"Then we can't just turn ourselves over. If he really is death then he has no plans on letting anyone live. No matter what we do he is going to kill Molly and George". Harry stated darkly.

Harry was clearly taking this the hardest. For him the Weasleys were the closest thing to a family he had. Now they were literally being slaughtered by a man he long believed to be his brother.

Harry continued "Rolf I suggest you make camp here and help Luna recover from the memory. If you two still wish to join us then meet us in the Forrest of Dean before midnight. We have to try and stop him. The best chance of getting to him is through the servant he's sending."

"You mean Malfoy" Rolf interrupted "He's the only living person working for him so it has to be him".

Hermione shook her head. "We only know that because of R...Mortem's memories, they can not be trusted. In all likelihood it's going to be Mortem meeting us".

Rolf smirked as he got up to leave. "You are a smart girl Miss Granger but when it comes to animals I'm the expert. This creature you call Ron is in hibernation. He has absolute power but he never leaves the ministry. He is hiding in there because he is scared. The question is what is he scared of?"

"Himself" Harry answered. "After everything is done he must be feeling shame..."

"Not at all Harry, think! Lord Mortem clearly see's himself as a God. If he wants the world to fear him like a god then he can't show any form of weakness. But whether Death likes it or not Ron is full of weakness. I think there is one weakness in particular we can exploit". Rolf smiled his wicked smile. "I'm taking Luna with me some where safe while I prepare for the...surprise. We will meet you in the Forrest of Dean." And with that Rolf left the tent and soon apparated away with Luna.

* * *

There seemed to be an ancient magic in the dreary Forest of Dean. It seemed to flow through the trees and breath in the mist. There was something quite soothing, beautiful and comforting here. How ever it was 10:00 pm and in 2 hours...

It was strange, This place awoke a lot of old emotions like the loneliness and abandonment Hermione felt from Ron's departure. She remembered how Harry helped her through her depression. How they danced in the tent. She remembered Ron's return and the destruction of the locket...a lot has changed since then.

"Remember when you said you wanted to grow old here together" Harry reminised to Hermione. "Leave are responsibilities behind..."

"I think about it every day" Hermione whispered longingly at a future she feared would never come to pass.

"Is it to late to take you up on that offer." Harry forced a chuckle knowing full well how much he wished he was being serious.

"We will Harry, after we get through this we will grow old together...maybe even here". Hermione whispered so quietly she wasn't sure Harry could here her.

"What if something happens to me Hermione" Harry said quietly.

Hermione shook her head taking Harry's hand "Nothing will happen to you Harry We will get through this I know we will."

Harry squeezed her hand determined. "I won't let him hurt you again Hermione."

Hermione looked at Harry and realized what he meant, then she slapped him. "Ow what was that for?"

"Don't you dare do anything stupid." Hermione scolded "Don't you ever try and sacrifice yourself again Harry!"

Harry just looked back at her sadly "I will not let him hurt you Hermione. I couldn't live without you.."

 **"YOU THINK I COULD!"** She cried. "I saw Voldemort bring your body from the woods. I know you had to do it but when I saw you...it killed me. I was dead, I couldn't breath. All I could think was how I couldn't go on without you."

Harry could hardly look at her. "I'm sorry Hermione."

"Then I saw you alive staring down Voldemort. I saw the look in your eyes and I knew that it was over. You had already beat him. We are doing this together, no matter what."

Harry refused to look up as he heard Hermione leave the tent. Harry was tired... Torn between the need for peace and the need to fight. Here he felt neither, just the need to escape. He was certain however that he would die for her if he had too.

He would share almost anything with Hermione but he dare not share the feelings in his heart. Ron was like his brother but he didn't just need to kill him but he felt a desire too. He had hurt Hermione too many times. Finding out he had killed most of the only family Harry ever knew left him consumed by rage. He wanted to burn something. He was sick of losing people close to him. Harry had to kill him for many reasons but now his own hatred was becoming a priority...

Suddenly a strange warmth came over him and he realized a patronus had just run through him. He looked at the silver doe and followed it outside. It led him through the mist until he reached a clearing shrouded in fog.

In the middle was the clairvoyant form of Hermione. She lifted a hand to him angelically and gave a gentle smile. "Remember when we danced here?"

Harry gave her a playful smile, taking her hand and grabbing her waist as they danced in the silent night. Hermione started humming a nice melody in his ears.

"What is that" he whispered calmly.

Hermione sighed "An old song my parents used to sing to me at night. You know it always makes me think of you."

"Sing it to me" Harry whispered kissing her ear.

Hermione shook her head "I can't sing."

"Just try then" He whispered.

Hermione slow started to sing tentatively with a horse whisper full of emotion. In the silent night Hermione's voice was soft

 **** _When the night has come_  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid  
Oh, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

She held Harry tighter tears pouring from both there eyes. Harry thought she never looked more beautiful then this very moment. Hermione continued her voice shaking as if it would break at any second

****_So darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand, stand by me_

**_Stand by me_ **

Harry kissed her passionately knowing they would always have each over. They pulled apart hearing a soft voice

"The best thing to hold onto in life is each over" Luna sung as she entered the clearing.

"Is that something your mother told you Luna" Harry asked smiling.

"No I read that in book" Luna said. "Rolf should be here in a minute. He said he needed to get something. You too are really pretty together."

"A real sight for sore eyes" said a familiar voice. Everyone jumped and pointed their wands at Draco Malfoy who dropped is wand on the ground. Malfoy smirked through his hideously disfigured face. "I know you want to kill me. I want to kill you to. I mean you **CUT UP MY FACE!"**

Draco calmed down before continuing more seriously. "But if we kill each over we won't be able to kill the ** **"**** ** **Dark Lord Mortem**** ** **."****

Rolf suddenly arrived and put a wand to Draco's neck. "Fucking hell you really did get cut up. Your as ugly as a Troll's ass."

* * *

"You know the rope is really unnecessary, I'm not going to hurt you, You can trust me bla bla bla." Draco's sarcasm was as infuriating as ever. He sat in the tent tied to a chair and yet to there dismay the damage to his face had not stopped his famous Malfoy smirk.

"What do you want" Harry shouted pointing his wand at him "You show up 2 hours early and instead of wanting to take us to Ro..Mortem you want to help us **KILL HIM?"**

Draco looked at him seriously. **"OF COURCE I WANT TO KILL HIM. DID YOU NOT GET HIS MEMORY? HE IS COMPLETELY OUT OF HIS MIND!"**

Draco spoke with sudden fear that was impossible to fake. "I have seen some messed up things but that thing that use to be Weasley is just psychotic. You saw what he did to that French veela. He killed his father with a shattered piece of a Mirror and he was screaming like an animal, I mean screaming! Then he started freaking out and he...well you will see for yourself."

"I am tortured for his amusement and as soon as he gets what he wants I know he will kill me or worse. I know how to stop him but I can't do it alone. So the question is, Do you want to take a leap of faith and help me? Or do you want to kill me and hide in the woods while he butchers the remaining Weasleys?

No one answered they just glared daggers at him. "I'll take that as a yes. I have a plan that I think will work. Now the first thing I need" He said with a Malfoy smirk "Is to turn in the Mudblood."

* * *

"I don't trust him" Harry told Hermione for the 100th time. The 5 of them had finished putting together a plan and now it was almost midnight.

Hermione sighed "I don't trust him either Harry but even if his plan fails or this is one of Mortem's tricks, it will at least it get us close to him."

"I won't put your life in the hands of a Malfoy." Harry gritted his teeth.

"You won't be Harry" Hermione said with the fire in her eyes back. "I just want to end this once and for all. That's exactly what we're going to do!"

"Mom always said nothing ventured nothing gained." Luna sung as she brought with her the smuggled artifact Draco had stolen from Lord Mortem.

"That's the spirit darling" Rolf yelled he could hardly contain his excitement.

"Ready Mudblood?" Draco said walking into the tent.

Hermione turned to him with a glare. "You call me that again Malfoy so help me I will rip out the other eye!"

Draco raised is visible eyebrow then laughed, "Mudblood or not I see what you see in her Potter, Now let's go."

"Hold your horses Scarface. Let me summon are little friends first." Rolf chuckled as he pulled out and started ringing a little bell.

"You may not be aware of this but the Forest of Dean is the home to one of the most feared creatures known to wizard kind and we are going to use them too are advantage" Rolf said laughing.

Soon hundreds of creatures arrived to the call of the bell. They soon began to surround them as Rolf jumped on the backs of one of them. The other 4 looked at him in shock.

"I like your plan Quasimodo. Really I do but it won't be enough. So when the shit hits the Dragon, I will be waiting to unleash Hell." Rolf finished with a laugh as the creature tried to buck him off."

" **You want to fight a Lunatic you hire a Lunatic** **."**

* * *

The song is **Stand by me by B.E. King**

I do not own or profit from this song.

Rest in peace **B.E. King**


	26. Fear and Loathing

Blood stained the floor. It was the first thing Hermione noticed when she and Draco arrived at the Ministry.

"That's where he kill him..." Draco whispered. There were papers scattered on the floor by some departments and she was certain that the writings on the wall was not written in ink.

Hermione heard dripping and felt something hit her hand...blood. She looked up and gasped. Arthur was hanging there blood still dripping from his throat. It couldn't be possible though it had been 3 months.

She felt a shiver run down her spine. She saw one of the messages on the wall. Hanging above the message was a pair of severed hands.

" _ **All Blood is Mud. It must be spilled so we can be clean"**_

They approached the Ministers office and Draco knocked the door.

"Leave me alone." said a muffled voice.

Draco snorted but Hermione could tell he was scared. "Lord Moleman, I have something you really want to see."

"I bloody care...don't." Clearly the speaker was incredibly drunk.

Draco sighed and turned to Hermione. "You might want to brace yourself. It's not a pretty sight. Oh and back away" Draco pulled out his wand and blew the door from it's hinges.

"I should kill you for that you ferret" Ron said not getting up from his throne.

Draco grinned at the lunatic. "I though you'd want to see Granger."

"I already see her you idiot she's in this mirror with the rest of them." Ron mumbled almost to himself.

"I meant the real Mudblood. The Hermione Granger is here" Draco said dramatically as he pulled Hermione into the room.

Hermione layed eyes on the creature once called Ron. Unlike the memory he had sent he was not hidden under a cloak. Ron was hardly recognizable. His eyes where bloodshot and his frame was inhumanly skinny. His robes where covered in vomit and blood. His face was horrifically scarred as if he had been clawing at it. The scars being filled by a strange silver substance.

"Hermione" Ron got up from his chair and slowly walked up to her as if in a trance...then Hermione spit in his face.

Ron wiped the spit away looking darker. "Draco where is Potter, and Lovegood."

Draco shook his head. "She was the only one there when I came to escort them here. I think Granger here stunned them in order to stop them from coming."

Ron appeared to ignore him turning back to Hermione "It's good to finally see you again one on one." At this he looked up and Draco left.

"I know are last conversations haven't ended so well. But since then I have become a Prophet of Death. I am the savor of the wizarding world."

"Your a brother killing lunatic" Hermione seethed. "How could you Ron?"

The creature just grinned "Ron is dead. I have cut away my weakness and have become Lord Mortem."

He stepped towards her causing Hermione to back away in repulsion. Ron's eyes flickered at this.

"I was weak, while you were strong and you desired strength. You always loved Potter more since he had all the glory. I had glory too but I drowned it in my insecurities. I was pathetic but now I have stepped out of the shadows to become the greatest wizard there ever was. I have done the impossible. I have done what wizards have been striving for centuries. I have Mastered Death and I did it for you. I am not asking you to forgive Ron but to join Lord Mortem."

"It's true then. You have gone mad" Hermione said almost to herself as Ron chuckled in amusement.

"Come on dear what's the worst thing I've truly done." Ron seemed to ask sincerely.

" **YOU KILLED YOUR OWN FATHER!"** Hermione screamed with hatred. She couldn't look at this thing anymore and turned away only to feel something grab her wrist. He pulled her back around and she turned to punch him only for him to grab her other wrist.

There it was right in front off her face. Silver transparent hands grabbing her wrists. Ron smiled but he was no longer Ron. Any pretense of morality was gone She looked at his dark eyes and saw only death **.**

"Yes I killed my father. He deserved it and he deserved to suffer as he died. They all deserve to in the end. It was a strange thing though I just couldn't get the blood off my hands. It was really annoying so I thought since I'm going to be staining these hands quite allot I would replace them. **SO I HACKED THEM OFF!"**

Lord Mortem laughed at Hermione's shock and horror. **"Maybe if I cut off your hands you wouldn't be tempted to strike the Master of Death."**

He let her wrist go and returned to his throne. He had a bemused look on his face as he picked up the stone from the table.

"I'm a murderer yes but so is Harry. He killed Ginny but you love him with all your heart."

Hermione snapped from her shocked state "She killed herself."

"Ginny says otherwise" Ron said looking at the stone

"That stone has manipulated you with lies Ron." Hermione yelled.

"This stone has given me the power to do the impossible" Ron smiled as a spirit began to rise from the stone. Standing in the middle of the room was the spirit of Aurthor Weasley.

"See Hermione I'm not a bad guy. As long as I have the stone death is no longer real. Tell her how happy you are father." Lord Mortem seemed to motion too the side of the room and Hermione realized Ginny's spirit was there. She wasn't sure but she was certain that the spirit was shaking.

"I...I'm Happy...Ginny are you OK." Arthur asked his daughter fear covering his face.

"She's perfect...pretty enough to kiss." Ron joked causing Ginny to jump.

"Your threatening your own sister with the Dementor's kiss?" Hermione realized.

"I demand absolute loyalty and anything less must be punished dear. Eventually you can join her in the stone. You have a lot to catch up on I'm sure."

Ginny looked over at Hermione then to the the door. "I'm Sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone...To hurt you father...To hurt Fleur."

"Well I'd say she's in a better place but...you know." Ron snickered as the 2 spirits returned to the stone.

"Why haven't you killed me then " Hermione asked thinking she knew the answer.

Ron disagreed "You think its because I don't have it in me. I will kill you but first I have use of you" Ron's faced seemed to changed as he turned to the mirror sitting across from him.

"What do you see in the mirror Hermione." He said calmly. She realized that it was the mirror of erised. "I see us all together Hermione. I see the 3 of us the golden trio. I'm with you and Harry's with Ginny. I see my child...OUR child running around are feet. He has the prettiest red hair. And your eyes..."

Ron pulled away from the Mirror closing his eyes as Lord Mortem spoke. "That is why I will not kill you. I need an heir. My body will eventually succumb to death and Lord Mortem's spirit will truly be one spirit and one soul with Death. We will need a new soul and my son will be destined to become the next Master of Death. Together we will bring the world into darkness. It has to be the child in the mirror OUR CHILD. I will show you that I am not the creature you despised..." "

"Your wrong I loved Ron." Hermione yelled catching him off guard."But you changed you've become heartless and cruel. You are not Lord Mortem, you're still the pathetic wretch I left throwing up slugs."

Ron face darkened "Look in the mirror Hermione and tell me what you see."

Hermione hesitated but her curiosity took over. She whispered stunned " _I see Harry and myself staying in the Forrest of Dean, Forgetting are responsibilities and destiny's. Just staying there growing old together. Oh my god I see my daughter..."_

Hermione felt the tears in her eyes as she fell in love with the her unborn daughter. _"She's beautiful, she looks like me but prettier...except for her eyes...she has her fathers eye...She's my daughter...Harry's daughter..."_

 **"** **LIER!** **"** Ron screamed, **"You see what I see. You see my son."**

"I not lying" she said with new found courage. "I love Harry more then I could ever love you. He's kind, heroic and selfless. We have stood by each over through everything, even when you wouldn't. You don't know what love is Ron you lost your grasp of love the moment you killed that poor boy."

Ron got up slowly and walked closer to her until they where inches apart. He then leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "You know I killed that boy without deaths influence. I was able to do it by pretending he was you. So don't test me Granger or I will paint the walls of the Ministry with your Mud Blood. The way I did with my own and my family's."

Hermione shook with fear and anger as she looked into his lifeless eyes. "I was wrong...Ron is dead!"

" **No...not yet"** Ron whispered before pulling away and snapping his fingers causing Malfoy to return immediately. "Take this mud blood to the dungeons...no wait...lock her up with prisoner 995."

Draco seemed to freeze at this giving a concerned look to Hermione.

"Is that a problem Ferret or do I have to cut off your hands as well." Ron sat back down staring at the mirror, drinking fire whiskey as Draco dragged Hermione out of the room **.**

* * *

"You shouldn't have pissed him off Granger" Draco said as he walked with Hermione to the dungeons. "This plan goes to hell if Lord Mortem kills you so maybe antagonizing him was a bad move."

"Shut up" Hermione said the image of her unborn daughter remained fresh in her mind.

"Yes I guess its still hard to comprehend Weasley is a bloody psychopath." Draco stopped holding Hermione back. He almost looked seriously at her.

"You know this isn't going to end well don't you? This isn't going to be about turning Ron back to the good side or all that fairy tale crap. Someone is going to die and if you want to live, be happy, marry Potter and have a bunch of little wizard babies..." Draco's voice turned dark "...Then Ron has to die."

Hermione nodded "He is already dead."

"I'm serious Granger I'm not going to die because of some act of mercy. When the time comes you must kill him." Draco said harshly as they stopped at the door the number 995 over the door handle.

Draco looked at her with a hint of a smirk hiding almost concern. "Despite what he says to insult you, Weasley doesn't really care about your blood status...but..."

Draco opened the door and pushed Hermione inside pointing to a shadowy corner of the cell. "...He will."

Draco shut and locked the cell door as Hermione turn to see a figure in the darkness.

" **Hello Mrs Granger."** said a hissing voice. **"It's a pleasure to finally meet you."**

Hermione felt her blood run cold as she stared at creature. "Voldemort"

* * *

It hadn't taken long before Ron was passed out on the floor drunk. 5 minutes later when they where sure he was out Potter and Luna took off the invisibility cloak.

They had been waiting there since Draco and Hermione first entered the room. Draco had managed to steal steal the cloak from Ron before he had left to supposedly capture Harry, Hermione and Luna. It would've been far harder to do so if Ron had not passed out, Like he had just done now.

Harry was shaking as he struggled to controll his emotions. Luna had to actually restrain him when Ron whispered his threat in Hermione's ear. Now his anger was replaced by terror as Hermione was being locked in a cell with Merlin knows who.

Luna whispered in his ear "Calm down, Hermione will be alright. Lets get the stone."

It lay on the table which Ron passed out besides. Harry reached out to grab it but Luna stopped him. She raised her wand and a green veil surrounded the stone.

Luna turned to Harry. "If you touched that you would be dead. Remember what Draco said. We have to lift the stone together with are magic. It has been cursed too be heavy so we have too be careful and not drop it."

Ron startled them both by snoring loudly. He seemed so vulnerable but Harry knew that an attack on him now would be useless at best pissing him off. He couldn't afford to take any chances right now this was the only shot they would ever get.

"Wingardium Leviosa" They both whispered slowly. struggling to lift the stone out of the room. Suddenly the stone began to fall but with a wave of there wands they caught it just in time. Soon they walked through the door and shut it behind them.

Harry grabbed the stone which was now free from it's curse and turned to Luna. "Lets go meet up with Draco and Hermione..."

**"Harry, Luna, what are you doing?"**

They turned to see Ginny who had appeared without warning **.**

Ginny whispered harshly. "You know what he will do if he finds you Luna. He will give you the Dementor's kiss. No Peace, No afterlife...just living hell."

"Ginny you got to get back in the stone it's the only way to stop him. I know you want to stop him." Harry said wearily.

Ginny nodded "If you fail and he finds out I did nothing...he'll suck out **MY SOUL!"**

"Ginny please." Harry begged is former love.

Ginny looked at him longingly "It would be painful when he kills you...but with you dead you will be with me forever in paradise. Like we always dreamed of."

"Ginny we have got to destroy the stone or he will destroy your soul and Luna's. He might destroy everyone's we have to stop him."

Ginny paused her face darkening. **"Your going to destroy the resurrection stone. No you can't it's sacred. I WON"T LET YOU!"**

Harry felt his heart sink has Ginny made up her mind. "You know why people picked on Moaning Myrtle...

**Because**

**She**

**Would**

**SCREAM!**


	27. Lord Mortem's Wrath

Hermione stared from across the sell. She had seen him in glimpses during the war and then saw him fight Harry at the battle of Hogwarts. However one doesn't know true terror until they are locked in a small cell with the terrifying Lord Voldemort

"Yes I recognize you" he said in a cold hissing voice. "Potter isn't the only one to have visions through his scar Granger. It seems that the visions have long stopped but I've seen more then enough of you. He has cared for you for a long time. I'm afraid that I will have to kill him. After I kill the fool who thinks that power is as simple as force. He truly thinks he is **DEATH!"**

She scowled and turned away trying to hold in her hatred for the thing that had caused so much pain to Harry.

"Your welcome Mudblood!"

"WHAT!" Hermione shouted at him.

"You should thank me. If it wasn't for me you and Potter most likely would never have met or at least not become such close friends." Voldemort's eyes flared has he noticed her ring. **"Or Closer."**

The Dark Lord walked to up Hermione grabbing her hand. She tried to pull away but he pulled harder. "It's good to see you will always be there to weaken Harry with love...The way you weakened Weasley."

Voldemort then went on examining her arm. "There is scaring here but you don't hide it with spells. You must be a proud witch. It says Mudblood, This is Bellatrix's work. I hope she didn't make you scream too loud. I would love to give you a matching scar on your other arm but I shall have to settle with watching the children who brought me down tear each over apart."

"Your nothing but a Foul, Genocidal, Psycho! Hermione whispered venomously.

Voldemort smiled he was hitting a nerve. "You must be very brave to be with a marked man like Potter, or rather foolish. You do know he is going to die."

"Shut up" Hermione hissed at the him. "You couldn't kill him as a baby. You couldn't kill him as a man. Now your just a prisoner."

Voldemort eyes brightened in a smile "Never judge a book by its cover Mudblood you should know this. Besides even if I fail Harry Potter will always have enemy's. He will always fight for what is right and as long as there is evil in the world Harry Potter will be fighting it. He isn't the first and he won't be the last. Mad Eye Moody killed more of my followers then any wizard. By the time I killed him he was more Machine then man. Potter won't be any different."

Hermione knew there was truth to what he was saying and it infuriated her. "You will die too then. You fight to escape death but you will fail **TOM!**

Voldemort stopped smiling. "You are very brave Mudblood to dare speak to the Dark Lord like that. You should have made sure I was dead when you 3 tried to kill me. You thought you beat me but you made one small mistake. You trusted. You trusted the wrong person at the wrong moment. Now it will cost you everything."

" **I will kill your Potter. I will slaughter your friends. I will torture your family to death and only then will I let your filthy blood run back into the sewers."**

Hermione felt herself break free of Voldemort's grip and too the shock of both of them she slapped the Dark Lord. Voldemort grabbed Hermione by the throat livid.

" **You Filthy..."** The door barged open and suddenly Harry and Luna ran inside followed by a high pitch screaming. Slamming the door behind them,

Harry could no longer hear the screaming as he was starring at the bane of his existence. Who had his cold hands wrapped around Hermione's throat.

"Hello Potter just having a chat with your Mudblood." Voldemort grinned

Harry just starred at Voldemort he had never felt such rage before matching the constant screaming in the room.

"Tell me Potter are you aware you are lying when you say you can protect her. If I wanted to I could have her corpse hanged for the world to see.

Harry stormed at Voldemort and grabbed him by the throat pulling him off Hermione and tred to strangle him. Voldemort just smiled at him unfazed. "First our superstitious friend is going to meet an end at my hands. **Then I will feast on your Mudblood's beating heart."**

Voldemort then turned into smoke and left through the crack under the door.

"Hermione are you OK." Hermione was shaking but Harry realized it wasn't in fear.

Hermione shook with anger. "After we deal with Ron I'm going to kill that snake."

Luna stared curiously at the door. "If he could turn into smoke how come he didn't leave earlier."

" **CAN SOMEONE SHUT THAT SCREAMING BITCH UP"** Hermione scream at Ginny who was STILL screaming at a ridiculously high volume.

As soon as she said this Ginny was silenced by an even larger horrific scream that no human could make.

"He's awake." Ginny whispered.

Harry looked at the other two and yelled.

" **RUN!"**

* * *

The 3 of them where soon running down the halls as the screams grew Louder and LOUDER!

"WE CAN'T OUT RUN HIM" Harry yelled panicking.

"We've got to hide then" Luna spoke calmly.

"BUT HES DRAWN TO THE STONE"

"We have the cloak even death can't see through." Luna threw the clock over the 3 of them and they crouched against the corner of the wall. They held their breaths as the screaming got louder..

" **THEY ARE OVER HERE MASTER"** Ginny started to scream again from the stone.

"I can't get her to stop" Harry's eyes showed the pain her betrayal was causing him

"Ginny if you keep screaming I will let Lord Mortem suck out my soul." Luna said as she suddenly got out from under the cloak. Harry tried to drag her back in but was stop by Hermione.

Ginny screams continued as Lord Mortem's grew even louder.

Luna pleaded in an even voice. "I was your friend Ginny...you wouldn't do this to your friend."

The screaming continued on both ends as Luna again spoke her voice more shaky.

"You were like a sister, I know you wouldn't do this. You are misguided but I know you are a good person. You can't do this it will tear you're soul apart. **GINNY PLEASE!"**

At Luna's scream Ginny's scream paused and Luna ran back under the cloak just as a shadow appeared around the room.

 **"I know you're here my friends. You smell of blood the way the Weasleys smelled of blood. You can not hide from death. I still have the Elder wand, I still have the clo..."** It was only at this moment that Lord Mortem realized his cloak was missing.

Lord Mortem's screaming became feral and psychotic as he continued down the halls.

* * *

The 3 of them finally met Draco in the Department of Mysteries and took off the invisibility cloak.

"Thank Merlin" Draco sighed in relief. "I thought the psycho got you. Is Granger OK? Sorry about leaving you in there with that freak."

Harry raised his eyebrow "Did you just apologize to Hermione?"

"Shut up Potter."

"How do we work this room again" Hermione said staring at the Room of Doors.

Draco answered "My Father showed it to me in my fifth year. He was hoping I could go with him on some mission. I think it involved Potter actually but the dark lord didn't want a stupid kid getting in the way."

Draco raised his wand and spun 3 times before naming the room he wished to enter

" **The Room of Death"**

The door to the left began to glow green and the 4 opened it.

* * *

**There it was.**

**The Veil**

Harry remembered it like it was yesterday. Sirius Blacks lifeless body falling through the veil, never to be seen again.

Luna looked around scared "Where is Rolf? He was supposed to meet us here."

Draco yelled "I don't know but we don't have time to waist. Harry throw the stone in the veil."

Harry nodded looking at the now glowing rock. Harry approached the veil preparing to throw the Stone through the Veil.

Ginny again appeared from the stone. "Harry please don't do this. I need you, I love you and I just want to help you."

"You've done horrible things Ginny. You have always believed you where trying to help people. You betrayed Luna by screaming. You would have let her suffer a fate worse then death." Harry said struggling to hold his emotions in.

"I can't help it I'm scared. It's so lonely in death. You would be killing me." Ginny begged.

"Your already dead Ginny" Harry cried as he felt a new level of grief come over him. "I loved you Ginny...but Its time to rest. Goodbye."

With that Harry closed his eyes and chucked the stone through the veil before collapsing in tears. Hermione went to hug him but Draco interrupted.

"Well that was all well and sad but we have got to get Rolf and kill Ron." Draco said. "Where is Ron exactly?"

**RIGHT HERE!**

Through the veil a silver hand grabbed Harry's arm and started to drag him inside.

 **HARRY!** Hermione grabbed Harry's other arm trying to pulling him back. Luna and Draco lunged to help but suddenly the hand from the veil let go and a blast of force violently knocked them all too the floor.

 **"You really think the veil can keep the stone from me."** Ron stepped out from the veil with the stone in his silver hands. He screamed shaking the room.

**"When will you get it through your thick skulls."**

**"I AM DEATH!"**

Lord Mortem pointed his wand at Draco.

"Never trust a Ferret" He smashed Draco against the wall.

"Never trust a Loony" He slashed at Luna's face causing her to scream falling to the ground.

"Never trust a Mudblood whore" He walked up to Hermione who reached out for her wand. Ron laughed as he kicked it away and then kicked her in the face.

" **HERMIONE"** Harry grabbed his wand but Ron stepped on his wrist and point his own at Harry.

" **NEVER TRUST A MURDER! CRUTIO!"** Harry screamed in pain. Ron bent down staring into Harry's eyes with his own cold dead ones. Not unlike Voldemort once did any years ago.

"I loved you like a brother and you killed her. You promised to love and protect her and you killed her. You stole my love away from me and you killed my sister. **CRUTIO!"**

Harry screamed again. Hermione crawled to her wand but was grabbed by the hair by Ron and dragged to Harry.

"Now I want you to look in her eyes and tell her the truth." Ron hissed.

"Ron Please..."

"Admit it confess to your sins before your Lord!" Ron screamed kicking Harry in the ribs. "You killed her and now I'm going to kill you...No.

Mortem paused before a twist grin appeared across is face. "Actually I won't. Sorry Ginny but he doesn't deserve you. **HE DESERVES WORSE!"**

" **NOOO!"** It wasn't just Hermione who screamed.

" **YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I LOVE HIM! I MADE YOU"** Ginny scream rising from the stone groveling at her brothers feet.

"That might have been a mistake...for you." Lord Mortem hissed. "You should have kept screaming girl. I was almost upon them, I know it and then you betrayed me with silence. **You remember what I said I would do if you ever questioned my judgment again?"**

" **NO** Please, I'm sorry I didn't mean too. I love you Ron." Ginny begged and cried.

"After tonight Ron will be as dead as the rest of you. Only Lord Mortem will remain!" Ron eyes had turned red with blood lust. **"I will suck out ALL YOUR SOULS! Starting With POTTER."**

" **I AM SORRY BUT THIS IS..."**

**..**

" **YOU SHOULD BE FUCKER!"**

Ron looked up too see Rolf in the doorway. "Draco next time we follow your plans remember to tell me how to get to the location I'm meeting you. I have been dealing with those fucking doors for over an hour and my company started crying mutiny."

"Company? Who else did you bring with you." Ron asked stunned.

Rolf rang the bell but suddenly saw his hand become detached from his body. Lord Mortem laughed before...

" **FUCK DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURTS YOU FUCKER"** Rolf quickly picked up his hand and with a wave of his wand reattached it as if nothing happened,

"Not many people know that spell but when you work with Three Headed Dogs as much as I do you either learn to reattach hands or you go with out hands." Rolf said laughing.

" **YOUR MAD?"** Ron looked surprisingly disturbed.

"And Your the Pot calling the Kettle Black Mr. Silver Hands" Rolf laughed picking the bell back up as he rubbed his wrist.

" **WHO ARE YOU?"** Ron Yelled angrily.

"What you don't remember me? Well I'll remind you."

**"I'M YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!"**

Rolf rang the bell and then grinned evilly. "Wait actually these might be your worst nightmare."

Ron's eyes widened in fear. Despite everything he had done. Despite everything he had achieved He was still terrified of the creatures that came through the door by the hundreds.

**Spiders**

**Man sized, Flesh Eating, Spiders **


	28. The Master Of Death

The Spiders lunged and tore at Ron who was now screaming. At first in fear Then Pain, Now he was screaming in Anger. The battle between Ron's fear and Death's Hatred ensued like this as he slashes and cutaway at the spiders. Though they could not kill him, they inflicted inhuman amounts of pain as they began to tear pieces of flesh from his body.

"He's still alive so I take the plan to destroy the stone failed." Rolf asked as he watched gleefully at Ron's suffering.

"He was inside the veil he just took it back." Harry said disheartened "He can't be killed and as bad as the spiders are attacking him, they are getting slaughtered."

"We can't leave...He will just keep killing. We have to got to try and stop him." Hermione said with certainty.

"Luna what happened to your face." Rolf gasped.

Luna looked in Rolf's eyes and saw what the others saw. A Giant Scar the ran right across her face.

"Wow that looks neat. I like it" Luna hummed causing Rolf to laugh and kiss her.

" **LOOK OUT!"** Harry shoved the other 4 into the wall cast his strongest shielding charms as Fiendfyre consumed everything in its path. Soon it covered Ron and the spiders in flames. Screams could be heard from the flames and it was hard to tell Ron apart the the spiders.

Son the flames died away leaving the ashes of all the spiders surrounding the burnt flesh of Lord Mortem. Despite this the Master of Death rose back to his feat unrecognizable.

"You are such a fool. It wasn't supposed to have been this easy." Voldemort laughed as he aimed his wand at Lord Mortem.

"For someone who has cheated death for so long pointing your wand at him is a strange move Tom." Lord Mortem spoke as he lifted his own wand at Voldemort.

"You really think your Death? Are you MAD! Death is what happens went I cast a killing curse. It isn't a person or being It most certainly isn't you." Voldemort taunted amused.

"You are an ignorant Tom. You haven't seen the things I've seen. Things you couldn't begin to fathom."

"Like how you killed poor Joffery. How he counted to 10 and then you killed him. You cried for hours then used the Deathly Hallow's to summon death. You paid your sacrifices including a piece of your soul. Then you where burnt you to ashes and brought you back as Lord Mortem. Is that the type of things I haven't seen."

Ron stared in disbelief. He knew that Voldemort was a master of Legilimency but no one could read Death's mind.

Voldemort then turned to Potter who was with the rest of his group still against the wall. "How about when the Weasley girl sang her siren song to you as she tried to get tempt you death. Only for you to choose to live for your Mudblood. Wasn't that a touching moment."

Voldemort turned back to Ron. "You sure didn't have to try too hard to take my wand did you it was almost as if I gave it too you. If that is the case then **THE WAND BELONGS TO ME! EXPELLIARMUS!"**

Ron suddenly felt the wand leave his grip and land in Voldemort's hand. "You really think your so smart boy. You felt you where manipulating these fools when really **I was manipulating you."**

Lord Mortem grew confused and angry. "What the bloody hell are you talking about? I am..."

"Still Ronald Weasley of the burrow. Don't you see stupid boy the Weasley girl was manipulated into believing that a deity was in the stone. She was so broken and desperate. She needed to believe in something again and the stone gave her that.. She passed on information the deity told her. She spread the gospel the "deity" told her and then out came the **Messiah! Lord Mortem Master of Death!"**

"Death himself in fact. The world would fear him like no other wizard before him... even me. So when I kill you what does that make me. I will truly be the the wizard who conquer of death. Suddenly recruiting followers won't be so hard as the entire Wizarding world will bow to me."

"One problem there Tom I can not be killed." Ron hissed with glee.

"There is a reason for that. It's the same reason why I can not be killed. It's the same reason I've followed your each and every move. It's the same reason why Harry Potter was unable to truly kill my spirit the night of the Hogwarts battle."

He then aimed his wand and the object flew into his hand. **The Stone.**

"You fused yourself with the wrong spirit boy. Your ancient black magic your sister told you after learning it by heart was not for fusing your self with death but with another soul. It just so happened that there was a soul in the stone. The very soul that taught the girl this ritual."

Voldemort turned to Ginny who's spirit remained on the other side of the room. She was trying to comprehend what she was being told.

The girl should have learned by now to **"Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain."** Voldemort laughed.

"No...your wrong" Ginny spoke in horror at what Voldemort was implying."It was destroyed...Dumbledore destroyed it with the sword."

"Then how come the stone still works. If the foolish old man had really destroyed my Horcrux like he was supposed too then none of this would have happened. But like so many before it he fell under the stones spell. He didn't even realize the stone was still a Horcrux by the time he died. The Stone can make people go mad."

"The Stone is my Horcrux and it is now your Horcrux too Weasley. In fact you fused yourself with **MY SOUL!**

" **NO NO NO NO NO"** Ginny cried putting her hands over her ears refusing to except it.

"Except it girl you worshiped a lie. You caused great suffering for a lie and many people are dead from the lie you believed in."

Voldemort then aimed the elder wand the stone in his hand. "The Elder wand can destroy a Horcrux you know. The Master of the Deathly Hallows can do many great things...and terrible things. I can't wait to do them Myself. Even if it costs me my precious Horcrux. **AVADA KEDAVRA!"**

The green light hit the stone and both Dark Lords stumbled back in pain. Voldemort then raised his wand to Ron. "Any last words Weasley."

Ron starred disbelieving what was happening, Then he realized he was right to disbelieve.

"How about the kiss then, How did I do that? How about blocking out the sun and moon? Your telling me I did all that without Death. Just the Deathly Hallows?"

"Yes be proud of that while I kill you. Now I will destroy all my enemy's in one brutal strike.

"It really was all me . Ron yelled ecstatically.

**I AM THE MASTER OF DEATH**

**NOT LORD MORTEM**

**ME RON WEASELY**

**THE MASTER OF DEATH."**

"I am the Master now Weasley.." Voldemort began...

"Wrong actually. I have possessed all three Deathly Hallow's but you forgot one... The cloak. The elder wand will recognize **ME** as the Master of the Deathly Hallows and the Stone will give me the power to claim what is mine.

"I am Immortal as the Master of Death. I shall prove it. Strike me down Tom and lets see what happens. I will show you one in for all that death is very real."

Voldemort raised and screamed **"AVADA KEDAVRA!"**

Ron just stood there grinning as the curse hit him. Ron looked down and then burst out laughing. Voldemort shot another killing curse at Ron who just walked into it.

"I have been a very poor Master of Death. I have let people control me and use me my whole **LIFE!** Now I find out Tom has been doing the same but no more. Your soul is no longer mine and the stone is no longer hindered by your presence. I can feel it." Lord Mortem laughed as he raised his hand and the Elderwand came shooting back into his hands.

**I AM LORD MORTEM!**

**THE ONE TRUE MASTER OF LIFE AND DEATH!**

Lord Mortem then opened his mouth and let out a strange, horrific, and inhuman scream. Harry and the other watched as Voldemort slowly began to dissolve, turning to dust as he screamed in imminence pain. The dust was sucked into Lord Mortem's mouth who then turned to the the others.

" **I am Truly GREAT"**

"Great?" Hermione hissed stepping forward. "Your the weakest person I've ever seen."

" **I BLOODY TURNED VOLDEMORT'S FLESH TO ASHES,**

**I SINGLE HANDILY CONQUER THE MINISTRY AND WIZARDING WORLD,**

**I'VE KILLED MUGGLES AND WIZARDS AND MY OWN FAMILY!**

**SO TELL ME HOW I AM NOT GREAT TELL ME PLEASE!"**

Hermione just stared daggers. "Your just a drunk who can't handle to look himself in a real mirror and face his own mistakes."

" **SUT UP !"**

"I Hate you Ron! I almost pity you. I wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

Rolf caught on. "Your a the saddest excuse for creature I have ever seen. I always thought everyone had one redeemable quality but your a true disgrace to the wizard name. Your a disgrace to the name of any creature. You are lower then shit."

 _"Tell him he looks ugly"_ Luna piped and Draco laughed despite himself.

"I'd rather have my face deformed then be as Fucked up as you." Draco snarled.

"You where a good person but now your just a murderer. You are no friend of mine." Harry yelled.

 _"Your a Fucking Shit!"_ piped Luna, prompting another chuckle from Draco.

You'd think that the Master of Death would be bemused by mere insults. Yet they all saw what it was doing to him. Ron's face turned redder has he shook with rage.

Hermione spoke in a cold voice. "I hope you realize before you die just how miserable you are."

"Your the weak Ron. You are too weak to live life so you tried to become death. But you r still weak." Harry yelled

Ron glared at Harry **"Weak am I."**

Suddenly the the room turned black and The door shut behind them trapping them inside. The stone started to glow green Ron transformed into a Dark Spirit. It was Blacker then the pitch black room.

It lunged at Harry, knocked him against the wall and grabbed him by the throat his throat. It's breath was was colder the a dementor's touch. It spoke with a voice more horrific and Voldemort screams as it's eyes began to glow green.

" ** _I am not weak. You are the one who's weak! Your a Bastard Orphan of Rotting Parents. You killed my sister to save your own neck. Without Me, Without Granger, you are nothing. You shall know that in the end. After I've taken her away from you to a place you will never reach her_** **. Y** ** _ou'll never see her again!_**

Hermione felt something grab her leg and knock her over. She looked up in a daze too see something was dragging her by the feet towards the veil.

" **HARRY"** she screamed as Harry lunged to the floor and grabbed her hand. He pulled with all his might but she continued to be dragged into the veil.

The Spirit then grabbed Luna by the throat.

" **I'm sorry Luna but this is what you deserve."**

The spirit then kissed her and the screaming began. It was the most intense pain Luna ever felt in her life.

" **GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY WIFE YOU BASTARD!"**

The Spirit turned and struck Rolf to the floor with a curse causing him to cough up blood.

Suddenly Ginny grabbed the spirit and pulled him off Luna who was gasping for air.

" **LEAVE HER ALONE"**

The spirit struck her too the ground before turning it's attention to Harry and Hermione.

Harry refused to let go of Hermione's hand as the spirit dragging her towards the Veil. Soon he had fallen down and was starring at Hermione's face as they both where being dragged through.

" **Harry Let go." Hermione cried with with tears in her eyes.**

" **NO I'm never letting go, Never again." Harry cried.**

" **Please Harry you can't stop it" Hermione begged**

" **I know" Harry whisper through is tears.**

**"But we are doing this together, no matter what."**

" **I love you Harry."**

" **I love you Hermione."**

**They close their eyes and kissed... and...**

* * *

Suddenly the darkness was gone.

Luna was tending to the injured Rolf while a petrified Draco looked at veil.

**_Ron, Harry and Hermione were gone..._ **


	29. Beyond the Veil

_**Nothing** _

_**Emptiness** _

_**Numbness** _

_**Her mind felt blank .** _

_**She became aware of something** _

_**A feeling in her hands** _

_**She opened her eyes to see she was holding another pair of hands** _

_**Belonging to a man she swore she knew** _

_**Who was he** _

_**Who was she** _

_**The Boy looked at her equally confused** _

* * *

The Eternal Whiteness gave way to the floor. As soon as they made impact it all came back to them. Hermione felt like crying.

"Are you OK"? Harry asked.

"Did you just die for me?" Hermione asked shaken.

Harry looked around "I honestly don't know..."

They looked at the world around them, both seeing very familiar settings. "Where are we?" Hermione said confused.

"I see Kings cross station" Harry whispered. They knew where they where.

"Then we are dead" she whispered.

"I'm not so sure Hermione. I've been here before and returned. I think the veil is the a gateway to other side." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Can we get out?" Hermione said under her breath. She was not used to being completely ignorant of something. In fact the circumstances of Harry having any knowledge of this place at all was incredible.

"I have no clue Hermione..." Harry said as he stared at the strange world in front of them.

"Harry, Hermione come have a drink with me."

They both turned to see a very normal and cheerful Ron sitting at a table with drinks in his hand. It was as if nothing had happened to him. He had his hands, his red hair and actual colour in his face. The 2 slowly waked to the table not sure what to think.

"What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost" Ron laughed. "Well what what are you waiting for sit down."

Not knowing what else to do they sat down. Ron poured them both drinks which they stared at.

"Well it's not going to be poison now is it" Ron laughed again. "Isn't this place paradise. I mean bloody hell, whats the point of living when you got this paradise. I can't believe you gave this up to stop Voldemort Harry. I suppose I should thank you."

He lifted his mug "To Harry Potter the Boy Who Died!" Ron choked on his drink.

"Why did you bring us here?" Harry asked him coldly holding Hermione's hand.

"If you mean through the veil. Probably to kill you. If you mean here as in the table then I think I wanted to celebrate with my friends. It's not every day you die now isn't it. Now that we are all here, I think it's time for a family reunion."

With that Ron took out the stone and suddenly the Weasleys where sitting at the table with them. To there shock even Molly and George where there.

"You really did it then" Harry snarled. "You killed them all. Your own family..."

"I reunited my...no...Our family. Once again we are all sitting at the Burrow's kitchen table together sharing a meal...well not a meal.

"Harry...is it really you..." Ginny whispered from her seat beside Ron.

Ron gave a heart warming smile. "Ah yes it is Ginny and I'm going to give you what you've always wanted. You can sit with Harry and Hermione can sit with me."

Ginny looked nervously at Harry. This wasn't exactly the reunion she had been dreaming of. Hermione just gripped Harry's hand tighter...no one moved.

"I know this is awkward with me killing you all and Ginny helping but come on people. Doesn't anybody have something to say" Ron said getting annoyed before grinning when another voice finally spoke up.

"Yes I would like to say congratulations to Harry Potter for defeating Voldemort and his death eaters. Sorry I wasn't around to say that sooner but you know how it is." Fred laughed as he pointed at Ron. " _Death's a bitch_."

Ron just glared at him. "Glad to see you have lost none of your humor Fred."

Fred's face darkened as he continued. "Oh that remind me if you ever get out of here please kill this twat. I mean not for killing my family or anything but for the dumb ass name. Lord Mortem...really?

George laughed "You haven't changed."

"A bit."

"Well we are"

"really"

"Really"

"REALLY"

" **PISSED OFF"**

_" **WITH WON WON"**_

"Will you two shut up." Ron shouted. "You should be a little more fucking grateful. Ginny was right all along. This place is wonderful. Everyone take a moment to thank Ginny for being a wonderful sister. BUT FIRST..."

Ron stood up from the table and stood behind Ginny, grabbing her head and forcing her to look at Harry. "Apologize to Harry for what you've done."

Ginny tried to turn away but Ron forced her to look. Ginny looked like she could cry. "I'm sorry for everything. I just wanted to spend eternity with you Harry. I never wanted it to be with this lunatic."

" **NO APOLLIGIZE FOR YOUR CRIME."**

Ginny was crying now as Ron dropped his friendly attitude. "I'm sorry I believed Voldemort. I swore he was Death I.."

" **NO APOLLIGIZE TO HARRY FOR YOUR FIRST CRIME."**

Ginny was now shaking with tears. "I...I...I'm sorry...for..for I don't know what I'm supposed to say."

_**How about sorry for trying to kill yourself,** _

_**How about sorry for all the pain you inflicted on us all.** _

_**How about sorry for causing more suffering to this family** _

_**Then My butchering of them!** _

"I'm sorry." Ginny broke down as Harry watched heart broken as his former love bury her face in the table.

"It's not your fault Ginny...It's mine" Harry said as he felt his own tears run down his cheek.

Ron then turned menacing as colour left his face showing hints of Lord Mortem.

"Finally glad to hear you say it. Now Harry apologize to Hermione."

"What?" Hermione asked enraged. "How dare you after everything you have done. You should Apologize you Foul Murderer. What does Harry have to apologize to me for?"

Ron looked at Harry with dark look. "For lying to you. He has been lying to you for a long time. He tried to tell you but he just couldn't do it."

Hermione looked at Harry and saw not confusion but pure suffering on his face.

"Hermione my dear, I'm Lord Mortem, The Fucking Master of Death, You think I've been wrong, You think I've been lying this whole time, I've said it over and over again but you don't listen, You are blinded by love, too blind to see the truth about your dear Harry. The truth that he is no better then I am."

"Harry...what's he talking about?" Hermione asked as calmly as she could as Harry started to feel a familiar sensation of falling.

"Hermione..."

Ron got up and held the stone in the air. "You still don't believe me lets take a look.

At Ron's word the scene around them changed and all the other Weasleys where gone except for Ginny.

Harry was frozen as he saw a memory come to life...of Ginny tackling him off the tower.

* * *

Harry grabbed onto the ledge and Ginny did too. "Just let go Harry and everything will be fine. We will see are friends are family...We will even see your parents."

Harry shook his head pulling himself up. He then reached down "Ginny grab my hand."

"No more pain Harry, No more nightmares, No more guilt. I can't do it alone Harry please come with me."

"Ginny I swear I will make you happy again just don't let go. I can't follow you in death...not like this. What abut your family, Ginny please. I love you." Harry cried.

An understanding seemed to hit her as she nodded sadly and reached out grabbing Harry's wrist.

"I promise I will never let you go" Harry said pulling her up, Both of them where full of tears hugging. "I'm sorry Harry. It's just so hard."

"Together we can do anything Ginny you understand that right." He said as he helped Ginny up.

Ginny nodded with a focus in her eyes. "We can do anything together..."

"I love you Ginny. Lets go home." Harry said holding her hand preparing to Apparate.

"I love you too" Ginny said throwing her arms around his neck.

Then Harry felt it...Ginny's wand pressing into his neck. ** _"Together forever Harry_** " she said with a voice full of love.

"Ginny Please...Don't..." Harry begged as Ginny began to say the words. **"Avada.."**

Harry pushed her away and started to run. Ginny shot a curse at him that missed and Harry turn his wand to her "Expelli..."

Ginny hit him with a viscous curse that knocked him too the floor and sent his wand across the the floor. Harry felt blood trickle down his face as he heard Ginny approaching from behind him, He rolled missing another curse as he crawled towards his wand. Harry never felt more vulnerable in his life. His back exposed while on his hands and knees. His attacker sent another cure at him witch luck alone had missed. He felt the next one hit and he flattened onto the floor.

Ginny raised her wand **"Avada Kedavra."** Harry rolled to his back grabbing his wand and just dodging the curse before screaming wand in hand..

Hermione didn't hear what Harry had screamed but it stopped Ginny in her tracks.

Ginny took a couple steps back before her wand fell from her hand.

_"Don't...leave...me..."_

The words barley escaped her lips as she collapsed on the floor.

Hermione realized she had hands over her mouth. She looked over to Harry who had the same face as the one in the vision. The look of complete in utter despair.

"Ginny.." Harry called to the silent limp red head. "Ginny wake up..."

Harry crawled over to Ginny's body and was shaking her now. **"PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD NO NO!"**

Harry was screaming now but it was no use. Harry struggled to resuscitate her before just bursting into tears hold her limp body. Nothing would wake Ginny up this time.

* * *

" **STOP IT"** Hermione screamed at Ron "Your killing him"

Ron shook his head. "You see now Hermione. You see who you fell in love with. He's no hero, he is not selfless, he should have died before he killed the women he loved **. MY SISTER."**

Hermione noticed that Ginny's spirit was crying just as hard as Harry was. Ginny knew she did this to the man she loved. She was the cause of his suffering. She seemed to have finally realized what she had done.

Ron then walked over to Harry who was now crying and screaming with the vision Harry. Completely overcome by his guilt and grief.

"You deserve this Harry. You're a murderer just like me. You tried to run from this moment. No stone can keep her alive. And nothing can change the fact that you killed her. I hope you spend your eternity here begging for me to put you out of your misery. I promise you Harry, **I never will."**

Then they heard a voice from the vision, a voice only Harry was expecting, he heard it and looked back up. Ron lifted the stone to change the scene but Ginny pulled him back. **"LET ME SEE THIS"**

Hermione stood in shock as she saw her appear in the vision...one other person had known of Harry's secret **.**

**Luna Lovegood.**

* * *

"I'm sorry Harry". He looked up from Ginny's body to see Luna running up the steps of the Astronomy tower.

"I got here as quickly as I could. You said she was going...to jump...is she..." Luna's voice was barley a whisper as she took in the scene.

"I killed her" he whimpered to Luna.

Luna slowly approached him "She tried to kill you didn't she..."

"I didn't have to kill her" Harry cried "I panicked I used the first spell that came to my head."

"Harry..."

" **I killed her...I killed Ginny...I killed my Ginny! I LOVED HER AND I KILLED HER! OH MY GOD I KILLED MY GIRL! OH MY GOD!"**

Harry's screaming rang through the castles as he hugged her body close to him. He then stood up with her body in his arms and walked to the edge of the tower.

"What are you doing" Luna asked nervously.

"I can't abandon her, I promised I'd never let her go, that I'd never leave her. **I'm going to join her."** he said with conviction.

Luna eyes widened as Harry walked over the edge. Luna ran and grabbed his wrist as Harry held Ginny's, He refused to let go as there body's dangled over the edge of the tower.

"Let her go Harry" Luna was yelling at Harry

"I can't" Harry moaned **"I'm never letting go."**

" **IF YOU DIE THATS EXCATLY WHAT YOUR DOING"** Luna screamed.

Harry looked up in shock at Luna. Harry closed his eyes tightly and let go of Ginny's body which fell to the earth.

Luna pulled Harry up and held him. "Never do that again."

"Why not" Harry cried. "I killed her Luna. We were supposed to protect her from herself and instead...I can't live without her, I have nothing to live for."

Luna sat there in deep thought before she spoke. "I lost my mother when I was a kid Harry. I was with her working on an experiment when the room exploded. I was bruised and bleeding but my mother was dying."

Luna continued. "I told her the same thing. That I couldn't make it without her and that I had nothing to live for. And even though she had almost no energy left, she grabbed me by the shirt, pulled me closer and told me **"That I wasn't looking hard enough."**

"I have learned that happiness isn't about finding something to live for, or something to die for. It's about find finding someone to live and die for. Someone who would do the same for you. Never give up hope because there will always be someone out there who can one day make you feel happiness again. No matter how bleak things seam where there's life, there is always hope."

Harry was still shaking when Luna forced him to look in her eyes. "Always choose **LIFE OVER DEATH,** I'm not saying that you should always choose to live. One day you might have to make that sacrifice. But always choose Life even if it's not your own, If you live for Life you will die happy and that is all anyone can ask for. You die now then you will die miserable and you don't deserve that. You chose life today Harry. You feel sad I understand but please don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

" **Harry you will find something to live for if you just hang on."**

Harry nodded and hugged Luna crying...

* * *

The scene faded to black and Ron was laughing, Actually laughing. "Loony Lovegood's nonsensical ramblings for you."

"Harry" Ginny whispered. "I'm sorry... for everything."

Harry nodded and hugged her while Ron just laughed in his own world. "I'm sorry Ginny."

He then looked at Hermione and kissed her "I'm sorry Hermione. I love you." Harry's face was no longer of grief but of determination as Luna's words rang in his ears. He hadn't truly heard her that night but this time he heard every word.

Harry then lunged at Ron knocking him to the ground and started beating him mercilessly. **"YOU HAVE NO SOUL YOU FUCKING MONSTER!. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!"**

Ron knocked Harry off him and sent him blasted him too the ground.

Ron returned to his feet with an twisted look on his face. "I know dam well what it's like Potter. I have sacrificed everything in order to become Lord Mortem. I was suppose to be free from pain, guilt and despair but I still see the faces in my head and in my dreams. I see the people I killed..."

Ron suddenly looked human for the first time since he had become the Master of Death. "I killed a boy during the war...I killed a boy by mistake... Little Colin Creevy...and you wanted me to stop drinking Hermione."

Hermione looked at him and almost felt pity for him. She did in fact feel pity Mortem but for the man she once loved, not the creature that stood before her.

Hermione remembered what Luna had once said. "Make a beast out of your self gets rid of the pain of being a man. it didn't work did it."

Ron stared at her. "Not when you're alone. With you back by my side I will be. I will be free. I will have the world under my thumb. I will rule them all, not just wizards but muggles too.

" **Like your parents."**

Hermione stepped back as Ron approached with a sick smile. "Your memory charm was too powerful. They don't even know who you are. I can change that Hermione. I can bring them back to you.

Her shaky breath came out in a whisper. "I hate you."

"In time" Ron said reaching out to her. "You will learn to love me as I love you."

Harry stepped in between them facing down his friend a mere inches away.

"You don't love her." Harry seethed, starring daggers into Ron's damaged soul. "You don't hurt the ones you love and walk away unscathed, I know better then anyone. Until Hermione came back into my life I was dead inside. Not you though, you just thought about getting her back for yourself. You murdered your family, You tortured your friends, You've hurt the women you say you love more times then I care to count. You don't know how to love."

Ron smirked "Let me guess, you do because that's the secret to everything isn't it, **LOVE.** You hung around that old fart for too long."

"Yes Ron I do love. I love her more then life itself and that is why you can never touch or hurt her again **. I can do something that you can't."**

Ron snorted. "I can do anything and everything! I am immortal! I am GOD! What could you possibly do that I can not!"

Harry just smiled raising his hand to reveal what was in his hand. Ron starred in shock. Harry had used his earlier outburst to steal back the stone. Then Harry answered him.

**DIE**

Harry lifted the stone and sent Ron flying through the air with a burst of force.

Harry Potter had once held all 3 Deathly Hallows and now he finally realized it's true power. He may not have had the power Ron had but he now had the stone and with it he did the unthinkable.

**I SUMMOM DEATH TO RESURESCT**

**HERMIONE GRANGER**

**IN RETURN I SACRIFICE MY** **SOUL**

Hermione screamed in horror as Ron laughed. "Relax Hermione, you heared Tom, there is no Death."

At this the room turned to darkness and an unimaginable cold came over them. Ron could make out a black figure approaching Harry. The Figure even darker then the blinding Darkness that covered them. Harry yelled another command to the being.

**After you have my soul**

**Destroy the stone once and for all.**

Ron began to panic and raised the Elder wand at the being. "No I order you to give me the stone."

****NO** **

The voice was more chilling then a thousand Dementors. What Ron had believed was Death at Stonehenge was nothing but a shallow imitation of the being itself,

Ron tried to scream out in anger but his voice sounded of terror. " **NO? I COMMAND YOU AS LORD MORTEM, THE MASTER OF DEATH!"**

_****DEATH HAS NO MASTER** ** _

The Being pointed at Ron who suddenly felt very weak and collapsed unconscious.

" **HARRY DON'T!"** Hermione screamed as Harry began to approach the shadow in the dark.

Harry paused and turned looking at her with sadness. "I'm sorry Hermione. I love you too much."

The darkness started to pull Hermione and Ron away as Harry felt the blackness take him. "Life over Death" Harry said remembering Luna's words as he took Deaths hand. Harry soon began to glow as his light was slowly being absorbed by the darkness. Hermione's screams where soon becoming fainter and fainter

"No Harry what about our daughter what about her..."

If Harry had heard he wouldn't have understood. If Ron had heard he might have known but not have cared. Ginny did hear however and she knew what Hermione was speaking of. Remembering what Hermione said when she saw in the Mirror of Erised. It was a future she would never see...and Ginny knew it was HER FAULT.

**In that moment Ginny knew what she had to do.**

Harry felt something hit him as he fell to the ground. He felt someone take the stone from him. He looked up to see Ginny holding the stone as Death turned on her without hesitation.

" **GINNY NO!"** Harry screamed but Ginny shook her head as she started to glow the way Harry had.

Ginny cried to Harry. "I'm sorry I caused you so much pain Harry. I love you. Please go to Hermione and live your life.

**"SET THEM FREE."**

Before Harry could do anything he felt the darkness pull him away as it began to consume Ginny's light . Soon he was miles away from them as Ginny's light grew dimmer and dimmer. Harry screamed out to her with tears in his eyes as he heard Ginny scream her final words.

**LIFE OVER DEATH**

_The light in the distance began to flicker_

_Then it was gone_

_Nothing but Darkness remained_

* * *

_**Numbness** _

_**Emptiness** _

**_Nothing_ **

**AIR!**


	30. An Act of Mercy

"Harry, Hermione, you got to wake up now"

They awoke to see Luna's dreamy eye staring at them.

"Where are we" Harry muttered.

"Roughly 5 feet and 7 inches from the veil. How did you get out of there?"

They woke up quickly and looked around them. Rolf was standing by Luna clearly weakened from the curse that hit him. Draco was in the corner looking away.

Harry actually had done it. He saved Hermione and escaped the veil...no he didn't do it. Ginny did.

It should have been him, it would've been him but Ginny gave him his life back by making the ultimate sacrifice.

"Harry you're alive..."

Hermione was staring into his eyes in disbelief. She had not seen what had happened to Ginny and swore she had just left Harry to a fate worse then death. Harry felt a hand slap his face. "OW!"

"I told you not to do anything heroic." Hermione scolded in tears. "I told you to never leave me again. I.."

Harry silence her with a kiss and hugged as hard as he could. "I'm sorry Hermione..."

"Nooo noo noo." They heard a moaning voice beside them and saw Ron slowly crawling away before collapsing in a fetal position. His silver hands where missing leaving bloodstained stumps. While his hair was no longer red or white but a sickly Grey. His powers from the Deathly Hallows where gone.

" **YOU BASTARDS**...You bastards" Ron wailed sounding like a dying cat. "You took it away. You took it all away."

He slowly used his stumps to lift something, It was the Stone. He dropped it to the floor and started trying to lift it with his mouth, licking the floor like a addict needing a fix.

 **"GINNY I SUMMON YOU GINNY HELP ME"** Ron shrieked. The only reply was the echo of his cries, It was a pitiful sight.

**"MOM, DAD, FRED, GOERGE, PRERCY, BILL, CHARLIE, ANYONE PLEASE!"**

The Stone slipped out of his grasp and shattered on the ground like glass...never to be used again.

" **YOU KILLED THEM"** Ron screamed at Harry. "Without the the stone they are truly dead."

"They where already dead Ron and you killed them. They're just free from you now." Hermione yelled as she took out her wand and pointed it at Ron's temple.

"Please Hermione. I loved you. I was your friend since we where kids. Please..." Ron pleaded.

"Harry almost lost his soul because of you. I'm sick of you hurting me and the people I love. Your not going to hurt anyone anymore." Hermione hissed under her breath overwhelmed by her emotions.

When Ron saw the look in her eyes he cried, dropping to his knees. Harry noticed a sense a deja vu as Ron became as pathetic as the rat he once owned.

"Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything. I'll let you go. I'll help your parents. I'll run away. go to Egypt or something. You'll never here from me again. Please have mercy."

Hermione was full of rage. In that moment she didn't care about mercy, pity, right or wrong. She just lifted her wand, prepared to end the rat like creature before her. Even if it was killing her to do so...

"Hermione" Everyone turned in surprise to see it was Draco Malfoy who spoke.

_"He's not worth it."_

Hermione looked back at the grovelling creature and knew he was right. She grabbed him by the scruff of his robes. "I hope you enjoy being locked up in Azkaban with your Nightmares.

"W..W..What n..no...n...n..not Azkaban NO PLEASE"

Draco punched Ron in the face and started trying to tie up his stumps. He gave up and jabbed him in the back of his head with a wand.

Hermione turned to Harry and hugged him. She felt relief like she never had before and she knew that it was finally over. "Harry lets go."

Harry nodded as he looked around the room. Rolf and Luna where embracing as Hermione took his hand. It seemed like things where finally turning around.

"Get up Scabby" Draco said pointing his wand at Ron.

"It was Scabbers Malfoy" Harry corrected.

"What ever" Draco said smiling as they all left the Room and the Veil behind them for ever.

Ron just kept staring at his stumps and seemed to find hiding them in his pockets more comforting.

"You will never be mine" Ron said resigned to defeat. "I will never have anything other than suffering."

"Well it's better then you deserve" Hermione hissed at him.

"I know...I'm sorry Hermione." Ron moaned.

" **SHUT UP** " Harry yelled "Never speak to Hermione again."

"But I'm sorry I mean it I really am sorry." Ron pleaded as they ignored him. " _But this is what you deserve."_

"What you say..."

**"SECTUMSEMPRA!"**

The last thing Draco Malfoy saw was the slashing of a wand

The last thing Draco Malfoy felt was the blood pouring out of his throat

The last thing Draco Malfoy ever did was fall to the floor dead.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure how he ended up on the floor but he was aware that he was lying among the Debris while Screams and Explosions surrounded him..

He rose to his feet trying to make sense of what was happening. He stumbled across Draco's body while he searched for Hermione. Screaming her name admits the chaos.

Harry then saw him. Ron was in the middle of a vicious duel with Rolf. Ron's silver hands where back and held the Elder wand.

Rolf lunged at Ron and slashed at his face leaving a hideous scar. Ron screamed before slashing his wand at Rolf's chest causing a huge gash to open.

" **IS THAT ALL YOU GOT YOU LORD RAT!"** Rolf screamed.

Ron sent a killing curse at Rolf who dodged it easily grabbing Ron by the throat. **"YOU CAN DO BETTER THEN THAT YOU FUCKING BASTARD"**

Suddenly Rolf grunted and looked. He saw that Ron had stabbed him with a peace of Ruble, a sharp jagged rock in his ribs. Rolf just winked "That will do it"

Rolf collapsed to his knees as Ron brought the rock down, stabbing him in the chest. Rolf collapsed to the floor coughing up blood as Ron fled the wreckage.

"Rolf don't die on me. Don't die Rolfy!" Luna panicked as she started treating the wounds with every healing spell she knew.

Rolf chuckled "Die? I'm not done with that fucker yet." Rolf started coughing violently and he was unable to hide the wheezing of his breath.

Luna started to panic as Harry searched the ruble for Hermione. He finally found Hermione trying to reach her wand in the corner trapped under debris.

"Hermione" Harry ran over to her and helped her to her feat "What happened?"

Hermione was at a lost struggling to hold back tears. It was supposed to be over.

"I'll tell you what happened" Rolf coughed as he tried to get up. Luna kept him down. "The fucker had the elder wand in his pockets. We forgot to search him because he had no hands. As soon as he put his stumps on the wand his hands came back and he went fucking crazy."

"Rolf are you OK" Hermione asked running over "Your hurt!"

Rolf coughed _"Tis but a scratch."_

Luna shook her head. "His lungs collapsing,"

"I'd like a second opinion."

Hermione looked him over. "Luna's right we have to get him to Saint Mungo's"

" _Shit. Then it seems the bastard has made worm's meat of me. Tomorrow you will find me a grave man."_ Rolf joked of his own demise.

Harry spoke trying to sound more encouraging then he did. "Your not dead yet. Your strong enough to apparate to St. Mungo's with Luna. "

"In fact Luna get the aurors too since I'm certain they will be able to enter the Ministry now. Ron may still be dangerous but he is weaker and mortal now. I going to finish him off."

"Hermione I'd say you should go too but I know I'll just get slapped" Hermione nodded violently.

"That's a good idea Harry go and kill the bastard. Oh and please look after my Luna for me. Luna please give me one last kiss." Rolf whispered his strength weakening.

"W..What.." Luna asked a hint of a tear in her eye.

"I'm going to die nothing is going to chance that. Just please let me have one last kiss. I'd rather die in an act of love then and act of longevity."

Luna nodded and kissed Rolf he slowly died in her arms.

_" **Thanks for the ride Luna"**_

_No one would ever deny it. Even though his life was short...Rolf had truly lived._

* * *

While Luna and Hermione started to grieve, Harry was pulled from those thoughts by a strange hissing voice.

**Freedom!**

**I'm coming for you Potter, I'm coming for you Weasley,**

**I'm coming for you Mud blood, Your deaths will surely please me.**

"You here that". Luna and Hermione shook there heads.

Harry felt his stomach turn he knew what was coming "Luna get out of here. It's coming, Slytherin's coming. the Basilisk!"

Luna nodded still in shock more then grief. "I'll get help, All the aurors I can get. Harry, Hermione please don't die...too. Luna said calmly hiding her emotions.

"You've found something to live for both of you. So don't die." Luna then closed her eye and vanished with Rolf's body.

Harry again heard the voice.

**Harry I know you can here me, I am going to kill you**

**After I will feast on the your Mudblood's beating heart**

Harry felt his blood turn cold. "It's Voldemort, Slytherin's Voldemort. He replaced Nagini with another Horcrux."

Hermione stiffened. "You hear that Harry..."

Harry heard a sound of something huge approaching from behind him.

**I Smell Mud Blood**

**"** **RUN!"**

* * *

Ron stared at the Mirror of Erised. He stared at the fantasy of the golden trio reunited. He stared at his unborn son.

He still had the Elder wand but other then killing he had lost all the powers of the Deathly Hallows. He had been abandoned. Left with nothing but his pain, guilt, memories, nightmares, hatred and twisted sole.

**The vision in the mirror could never become true now.**

**He was destined** **_to suffer._ **

Ron screamed in absolute Hatred as he poured all of these thoughts through his wand. He screamed as he watched the Mirror of Erised shatter into a million peaces. He then turned to his throne and set it on fire. He walked out of the room and into the main hallway of the ministry.

Ron screamed as he started smashing everything that was glass and setting fire to anything flammable. The sent walls crashing down and caused the ground to tremble. He no longer cared about Himself or Others. Right or Wrong, Weakness and Power..

**He just wanted to Destroy, to Kill.**

**TO SUFFER THE WORLD**

* * *

Harry and Hermione ran into the minister's office and locked the door behind them. Locking out what ever evil that was hunting them down. They saw the throne on fire and the Mirror of Erised laying shattered on the ground.

"I saw our child in there..." Hermione whispered "She was beautiful Harry. Is it too late to stay in the Forrest and grow old together."

Harry looked at Hermione and kissed her. "It's never too late Hermione. I love you and after this I don't want to do anything but to get married and spend the rest of my life with you."

"The war never ended for me Hermione but I'm sick of war, I'm sick of fighting and I'm sick of seeing you in harms way. So lets end it tonight."

_"_ _Let's finish this once and for all._ _"_


	31. A Fate Worse Then Death

Five years ago two of the most powerful wizards of all time had fought a vicious duel in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Now in the middle of the great room was a wizard who was truly lost. He looked up to the ceiling and once again saw his fathers body swaying from the rope that he hung from.

"Why did I kill him again?" Ron asked himself curiously. "I'm sure he deserved it."

Ron was drinking as much fire whiskey as he could. He knew that soon he would likely be in Azkaban or dead. The Ministry would be returning as soon as they realized his Stone powered wards where down. They would be followed by every auror in the wizarding world and as powerful as the Elder wand was he could only dent such a force. It would be a bloody, vicious, dent but a dent no less. He would not flee though, He had unfinished business and he planned to get it at any cost.

**"RON YOU BASTARD!"**

Ron didn't even turn to see Harry and Hermione aiming their wands at him. He just spoke as if to himself.

"I Lost" Ron spoke in a monotonous voice. "I'm not Lord Mortem. I'm Ron Weasley, Brother killer, Father killer, Mother Killer, Child killer, drinker, women beater, soul sucker. I can't bring things back to the way they were, I see that now."

"If you asking for mercy your not getting it again. You die tonight Ronald" Harry said with certainty.

Ron nodded as he stood up to face to other two wizards. "Probably, but so will you."

**_I Smell Flesh Time to Kill_ **

They heard Voldemort's Horcrux before it entered the room. The basilisk was huge, 50 feet long and as thick as a bus.

Ron laughed as the creature slid into the room as if it proved his point. He then spoke to Hermione, sounding like a man possessed.

**Just know in the end Hermione.**

**When the one you love dies in your arms. When you feel yourself die inside.**

**When the pain of a thousand crutio's can't cure the numbness you feel**

**for the loss of the Harry Potter.**

**Then you will understand what it is like to be me.**

**Crutio**

Hermione fell to the ground screaming from Ron's curse as Harry immediately fired a killing curse at Ron. The insane man dodged it causing Hermione to be released from the curse. Harry then charged down Ron with hate filled eyes.

"This is it Ron. No more Lord Mortem to hide behind. It's just you and me." Harry yelled as he aimed his wand at Ron's head.

Ron raised his wand as well "It has always been you and me. We have stood together for years. Now we will stand together again old friend, as I strike you down."

Ron lunged at Harry like a wild animal and soon the two where locked in battle. Hermione slowly returned to her feat and saw the Basilisk heading for Harry.

 **"HEY TOM!"** Hermione screamed at the snake while waving her arms. "I may be a _"Mudblood"_ but at least I'm not the product of love potions, betrayal and **RAPE!"**

That got Voldemort's attention as the blinded creature followed the sounds of Hermione's taunts.

**_You insolent Mudblood filth!_ **

**_I have had enough of your stench!_ **

Harry heard those words even if Hermione couldn't. However he was in the middle of a vicious battle of his own. Curses and hexes where flying from their wands with nothing but malice intent on ever single one. With a scream Harry sliced at Ron's face, severing an ear from his head. Ron screamed charging at Harry before viciously dropping him with a right hook.

Before Harry could react Ron started to strangle him with his silver hands, crushing Harry's throat. Harry gasped for breath as Ron was shaking with effort and furry. A savage look was in his eyes. Harry reached for his wand to his left, but it was too far. Harry started to claw at his face and even start to gouge the eyes. Ron started to scream as Harry's fingers began to tear into his left eye but refused to let go of Harry's throat.

Harry desperately reached to his right and grabbed a hold of something. He immediately attacked with it and a golden flame set Ron's face on fire. As Ron let go screaming, Harry looked in his hand to see he was holding the Elder Wand.

Hermione was now shooting fire at the basilisk which was causing it pain but no real damage. The beast lunged at Hermione just missing.

"Your father abandoned your wife. The love potion may have faded but he still abandoned his unborn child." Hermione taunted him. "Your muggle father abandoned you!"

Voldemort lunged again smashing into the floor. He swung his head blindly but succeeded in knocking Hermione across the room. She tasted blood but didn't care.

"So what gives you the right to call me inferior. I know what's left of your soul"

" **YOUR THE REAL MUDBLOOD TOM!"**

Hermione then hit the basilisk with a far more powerful blaze of fire. Hermione cast some of the most powerful magic of her life as she s created a ring of green flame. The ring surround Hermione, Harry and Ron while keeping Voldemort at bay.

Ron and Harry were fiercely attacking each over as they both fought for the elder wand. As they fought they used there wands less and less and fought more like muggles in a bar fight. Ron's face was viciously burnt but this only seemed to make him madder. Soon they both had there hands on the wand in a violent game of tug of war, exchanging punches in the process.

"Expelliarmus" Hermione sent the elder wand out of there hands and into the fire. Ron grabbed the wand but screamed as his arm was burnt black from the green flames. Before he could recover he had two wands pointed at him.

Ron just smirked "Do you really have it in you to kill your friend. Remember how we met on the train Harry and we talked about chocolate frogs. Remember Hermione how I saved you from the troll. Remember how I sacrificed myself for both of you during the chess game. Remember all the fun we had."

"You were my friend Ron, I loved you. You have done this too yourself and now you have to die." Hermione said with conviction.

Ron just winked with his good eye "So do you."

The basilisk emerged through the flames allowing Ron to hit Hermione backwards into the path of the serpent. Harry ran in front of her facing the monster head on.

**_I SHALL FEAST ON YOUR BEATING HEARTS_ **

Harry Potter did not move away from the Basilisk. In fact he stood his ground lifting his wand. **"REDUCTO."**

The ceiling exploded and came crashing too the ground. Harry held Hermione tight while casting a shield charm around them. They watched as the Basilisk was crushed and severed by tons of rocks and shattered glass. Harry alone heard Voldemort's scream as he was vanquished from the world once and for all.

Harry turned to Hermione "You OK..."

**SECTUMSEMPRA!**

It all seemed to happened in slow motion. Hermione felt blood on her hands and Harry looked at her with an expression that could only be described as guilt. Then the boy who lived fell.

Hermione scream as she dropped to his side. He had a deep long scars across his chest and another down his side.

 **HARRY DON'T...HELP SOMEONE HELP!** She felt her self panicking as Harry's labored breaths consumed the ruins of the ministry. Then she heard his voice.

**Feel yourself die inside**

Ron spoke with such malice that it cut through them both like the curse he just cast.

"Harry you're going to be OK." She tried to use healing spells but they weren't strong enough.

**Feel the numbness Hermione**

She was begging now "Please Harry don't die...We have a future together. We are going to be married and have a family and a daughter..."

Hermione felt Harry grab her hand and she looked in his eyes. He shook his head and she lnew what he meant.

**It is a fate worse then death**

Hermione felt her world collapse. She was now inconsolable as she rest her head on Harry's labored heart beat. Tears poured from her face as she felt him slowly stroke her hair.

**Now you Know what it is to be me**

Ron noticed eyes on him and saw saw that Luna had returned. She seemed to have brought the entire ministry with her now. All there eyes turned to the famous Harry Potter and the girl crying over him. Harry was clearly injured beyond saving and they all just stood there in disbelief. None of them even noticed the blood socked killer who was now screaming at them.

 **"FEEL SUFFERING"** Ron shrieked getting louder. **"FEAL PAIN. FEAL LOST AND HOPLESS."**

Hermione heard Harry whisper something under his breath "I'm sorry."

**IT'S YOUR FAULT POTTER YOU MADE ME DO IT**

**YOU DESERVE THIS YOU DESERVE ALL OF IT**

Hermione looked into her true loves eyes she didn't know what else to do. She could barely get out the words but she did as she sung in Harry's ear.

_If the sky we look upon should tumble and_

_..f..fall and the mountain should crumble t..t...to the sea._

_I won't cry..._

Hermione choked on her tears as Harry squeezed her hand tighter

_I won't c...cry. I won't shed a t...t...tear_

_Just as long as you stand by m..m..me_

"I hope you choke on your love. I hope you die..,,you mudblood" Ron's voice was hoarse as his emotions started to betray him. "I'm...I'm...Shut up both of you."

_Stand by me Stand by me sta..._

_Please don't let go Harry **HARRY! .**_

Harry face started to turn pail and he was struggling to keep his eyes open. His grip had loosened but he had now tightened his grip sevenfold. He put as he put all of his willpower into that grip and staying alive...even for a single minute longer.

Ron was now shaking as suddenly a pair of eyes met his. The eyes belonging to the girl he had just widowed. Luna's eyes seemed to bury deep into his sole and instead of hate or disgust or even a desire for revenge he saw the one thing he couldn't bear to see... _ **Pity.** _

Ron aimed his wand at the girl _"I killed your Husband, I killed you friend and before I die I'm killing Hermione too. I'm Lord Mortem I killed my family. I'm...the_ **MONSTER! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! AVADA KEDAVRA!"**

Ron screamed the curse but nothing happened . He looked down at his wand and tried again but he saw the eyes of pity and the spell again failed. He couldn't kill. The eyes had exposed him. stripped him away of every evil deed and saw past the creature he had become. The eyes just saw a poor, stupid, boy who had thrown his life away. A boy who couldn't kill without the mask of another. She seemed to strip away the very identity Lord Mortem.

_Lord Mortem was dead and only Ron remained...with his guilt._

Her eyes changed into the eyes in his head. The eyes of his friends, his family, the eyes of those he killed, the eyes of those he harmed. The eyes he could not escape. The eyes of Harry and Hermione.

_The Pain consumed him. The Pain destroyed him._

He had nothing left to block it. He had no where left to hide. And madness took over,

**DON'T LOOK AT ME**

**STOP IT STOP IT**

**...OHH BLOODY HELL...**

* * *

Hermione stiffened as she felt something had changed. For a second she thought Harry's breath had stopped but it was actually stronger then ever.

She looked at her hands, not stained in any blood.

She looked at his chest and side, the scars where gone.

She looked at Harry's face, it was looking at her shocked.

" **Harry? You're OK? YOU'RW OK!"**

"Hermione..." Harry hugged Hermione with so much enthusiasm he knocked her over. They where in ecstasy, in tears of pure happiness as they rolled across the rumble. Half laughing, half crying.

They stopped and looked at Ron. He had not moved since he waved the sacred Elder wand, doing what only the wand could have done. His face was frozen and blank. His arm dropped as he stood there lifelessly. He wasn't sure why he did what he did. He wasn't sure of anything at this point. He seemed to have died on the spot but he stayed standing and kept breathing.

Luna had now run to Harry and Hermione and did something she never had done to them before...She kissed them on their cheeks. "I knew you'd be OK. Mother used to tell me that " _The good guys always win, just like in fairy tales._ "

If this where a fairy tale then what happened next would never have happened.

If this where a fairy tale Ron would've found some redemption in his final act.

But this is not a fairy tale, For Ron had long gone past the point of redemption

For it was at this moment that it appeared.

 _A single Dementor_ emerged from the back of the room. Seeing it seemed to snap Ron some what to the presence. "Hello there...what are you doing out of your cell."

Ron raised his wand at the dementor almost on instinct. _"Expecto Patronum_..." nothing happened.

_"exp...pecto...patronum...ex...expect..."_

Ron then went limp and dropped the wand to the floor. The look on his face was abundantly clear.

_It was the look of man who had nothing left..._

Most of the wizards present turned away like Hermione did. Others just stared in amazement, shock or were simply unable too look away like Harry was. But no one did anything to stop it...

Ron closed his eyes saying something under his breath as the Dementor took it's revenge.

He didn't scream. He didn't make a sound at all. Not when his eyes began to melt and drip from his face. Not when his hair turned into dust. Not when his skin and bones began to rot away or when his blood turned into ice...

The ice gave way as a dim light began too leave his body and enter the dementor. For a brief second the attacking dementor seemed to resemble a beautiful girl Harry swore he knew. Then the light was gone and only a shadow remained.

Harry looked at Luna who simply nodded. Hermione looked and gasped at the sight of the TWO DEMENTORS!

**It was indeed a fate worst then death.**


	32. VITA

* * *

Hermione lie awake that night in one of the many dark room's of Saint Mungo's. She hated that they had her and Harry in separate rooms but they had been too weak to fight them by that point.

Despite everything she had been through, Hermione found sleeping to be impossible. It also didn't help that the sight of the dreaded Dementor's kiss was a sight she would never forget.

Hermione finally got up from her bed and walked down the halls, shivering as the floor was ice cold and freezing her feat. She wanted to see Harry and was determined to find him through the dark empty hallways of the half abandoned hospital. Normally the place was always full of nurses and patients but like the rest of the wizarding world the Hospital had suffered from the Ministry's shut down.

So much had happened in such a short time. Only 3 months ago Ron had become Master of Death and taken over the ministry. 5 months ago they where a couple (not the happiest couple) Today however the golden trio truly died. Ron was gone. A soulless Dementor dammed to guard the walls of Azkaban forever.

It was highly likely that the Dementor had nothing in common with Ron in any way, physical or otherwise. Maybe he was still Ron only he had become what he had tried so hard to be, a monster, devoid of feeling and thought. The possibilities were endless and futile to discuss.

Hermione did know that Ron was gone. She felt torn between relief that he was gone and the morning of an old friend.

"Things aren't always black and white" Hermione looked up to see Luna's glowing eyes through the dark. "You are at war with yourself on how to feel but it doesn't change anything. Ron is gone."

Hermione looked at the girl amazed. "You really are amazing at legilimency Luna."

Luna smiled "I think my communion with heliopaths helps strengthen it. I know you're thinking I'm crazy...It's ok though so did my husband."

Luna said her eyes lowering. "I couldn't wait to prove him wrong. I wanted to prove that moon frogs and nargles were real...I guess I never will now."

"You want to come with me Hermione? I would like to have someone with me for this." Luna asked already walking away.

Hermione caught up to her not bothering to ask what Luna meant. While walking Luna looked deeply into Hermione's eyes.

"You know the truth then." Luna said softly.

Hermione knew what she meant. "Through the veil, I saw it all. What happened the night Ginny died. Why didn't you tell me Luna?"

Luna looked back down."Harry had to be the one to tell you Hermione. It would've been most cruel for me to take that from him, He needed to do it himself for him to heal. What Ron did by showing you both was evil and cruel."

"You knew though... about Ginny's madness."

Luna nodded "I was the only one besides Harry who understood how serous Ginny's problem was. I think it was one of the many things Ron felt guilty of. Before he shared his soul with Voldemort's he seemed to do what ever Ginny said without question."

"Why did you know? Why didn't I know?" Hermione asked.

"I knew from my legilimency. That is how I discovered Ginny had the stone and was believing it's lies. The first thing I did was tell Harry and Ginny hated me ever since. We tried everything but Ginny sunk into her delusions. Ginny wanted to get to you, believing you would understand her reason. We both agreed that she would do anything to prove herself right ...even kill you. So while we tried to tell the Weasleys we kept you in the dark. Even then no one knew the true cause of Ginny's death."

Luna paused and looked at Hermione seriously. "Understand that I was the one who felt we should say her death was a suicide. Harry disagreed with me completely but I thought it was for the best that the Weasley's not find out that she also tried to kill Harry. I think that was a mistake though. It allowed Ginny to turn Ron against him and It made Harry live with a secret he was unable to escape. I just wanted to help...She was my best friend Hermione."

Hermione remembered what else she saw happen on the tower that night. "Thank you, for saving his life."

Luna shook her head "Harry loved Ginny but not like you. I stopped him from jumping but he didn't understand my words in his grief. You made him understand Hermione, he realized love wasn't about dying for someone but living for someone. Harry learned something today. Dying for you would hurt you more then Ron ever could."

"Ron deserved what he got didn't he?" Hermione asked trying to come to terms with the horrific fate of the last Weasley.

"Does anyone?" Luna simply stated. "My mom once said that the. The road to hell is paved with good intentions. Ginny wanted to help people while Ron wanted to help himself. Ron killed a child in order to get the power of the stone only for it to betray him. He was aware of his actions and he did unspeakable things but I can''t help but pity him. He believed power was the answer. That becoming something else would make him a different person. Instead he destroyed himself. He was so damaged when it was over he didn't even have the will power to save his soul.

"His life was a fate worse then death. How can you not pity someone like that." Luna said as she stopped in front of a door. Hermione realized it was the morgue.

"I'm sorry Luna, I'm sorry about Rolf". Hermione whispered causing a surprising reaction from Luna... a giggle.

"Don't feel sorry for Rolf. He was truly an amazing and lucky person. No one should ever need to feel sorry for Rolf...but I do miss him." Luna shed a single tear as she said this. "I will probably miss him for the rest of my life but I my sadness is only selfish."

Luna opened the door and they walked into the morgue. Hermione suddenly had a feeling she knew why they where here. As if to confirm this Luna walked up to one of the body's in the corner and removed the sheet. There lay the body of Rolf Scamander.

"Don't pity the dead Hermione. Pity the living who do not live and those who die having never lived at all. Rolf knew this and made a point to make his life amazing. I knew it was always going to be a brief life with the way he worked with monsters, let alone his other habits but...No one lived like Rolf lived."

Luna then lifted her wand and set the body on fire causing Hermione to jump. She was now starring at the loony blonde. Luna smiled at the burning body. "It was Rolf's wish. Tomorrow I will leave his ashes at the sight of his grandfather's."

Luna then raised her wand again and encased the fire in a statue of ice. The fire still very much alive trapped in the ice.

**"** **_Fire and Ice go together quit nice"_ **

Luna turned to Hermione. "You have anything you'd like to say"

Hermione nodded. "Thank you Rolf, we couldn't have done it without you."

Luna smiled before dropping to her knees as if in prayer "Thanks for the ride Rolfy. Thank you for sharing it with me. I will always love you and never forget you. I release your spirit to the other side. May what ever you find there bring you the happiness you gave me. See you on the other side... _goodbye my love_."

Luna then kissed the ice and stood up hugging Hermione. "His spirit is free to move on now. The same goes for the Weasley family and all the others souls the stone held back."

Hermione looked at Luna confused before letting her mind put her words together. "It wasn't the other side...What we saw in the veil it was..."

"Purgatory...Limbo...or I might be wrong and that place might actually be the other side. It doesn't matter. People spend to much time worrying about death when they should be living there life. We can worry all we want but the fact is we don't know what happens when we die. We do know what happens when we live. When we truly live we find happiness. Go to Harry, Hermione and enjoy your happiness. I'm sure one day I will find that happiness again. But for now I'm just happy to have had it at all. Until we meet again my friend...goodbye."

With that Luna collected Rolf's ashes and vanished leaving Hermione to think over the words Luna had said. She knew one thing for certain. She had to see Harry,

* * *

Harry heard the foot steps coming from the hallway and reached for his wand. He relaxed when a familiar silhouette appeared in the doorway, lighting his wand to reveal the girl he loved. Hermione was startled by the light not expecting Harry to be awake but when she saw he was up she ran too him practically collapsing on top of him.

"Hermione" Harry groaned "I'm in immense pain."

"OH sorry," Hermione hopped off him, getting under the blankets to cuddled next to him. As soon as she did Hermione knew she would never leave his side again.

"I thought I lost you." Hermione whispered and Harry felt a stab through his heart. He held Hermione against him as he whispered back.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you the truth but I couldn't bare to see the look in your eyes after you found out I was _murderer_."

Hermione felt his pain as if it where her own as she whispered in his ear. "Your not a murderer Harry. You had to defend yourself, you had to survive. I know you didn't mean to kill her but you did what you had to do."

"Ginny is worse then dead now Hermione...and it's my fault" Harry uttered under his breath. "I shouldn't have tried to sacrifice my soul...it wasn't fair to you and it wasn't fair to her. Ginny took my sacrifice from me. She told me to go back to you and live our lives...then I watched as that thing destroyed her..."

Hermione was shocked by this revelation. Ginny didn't deserve that...but neither did Harry. Despite everything Luna was right, no one deserved such a fate. Not Ginny and not even Ron. Harry began to whimper in his pillow _"It's my fault."_

"No it's not your fault Harry." Hermione making Harry look in her eyes. "Dumbledore one said killing tears your soul apart. He also said that great remorse and atonement will make you whole again. Harry no one blames you. Not me, not Luna, not even Ginny. She...she saved your life Harry, despite everything. So please stop blaming yourself. You have to forgive yourself."

"I can't Hermione...I just can't." Harry moaned but Hermione wouldn't give up so easily.

"Harry, I want to you to look at me. I want you to say I am Harry Potter."

He looked at her strangely before repeating what she said.

**I am Harry Potter**

"I am not a murder. SAY IT" Hermione's strict scolding voice startled Harry who repeated..

**I am not a Murderer**

"I am Brave."

**I am Brave**

"Keep going" Hermione said urging him on. Harry slowly continued.

_I am...Tall...I am...Lanky?_

Hermione gave him a look that told him to try a different root. He didn't really understand this but he trusted Hermione with all his heart. He realized that despite knowing the truth Hermione was still there by his side trying to help him. He knew he owed his life to Hermione.

**I am Loved**

Harry said this while holding onto Hermione's hand.

**I am Lucky**

**I am Alive**

**I am Safe**

**I am in Love**

**I am Engaged**

Hermione smiled at this as Harry kissed her.

**I am getting Married.**

**I am going to have a Family.**

**I am going to Grow Old with You**

**I am going to Cherish Every Day with You.**

As he lay there with his love realizing that all these dreams would really come true, he felt something inside himself he hadn't truly felt in a long time.

**I am Happy**

He seemed surprised by this revelation.

**I am Happy**

Harry repeated as he felt himself starting to break. He looked in in her eyes and he knew what he had too say.

**It is not my Fault.**

Harry sucked in a deep breath shaking.

**I forgive you Ginny**

**I forgive... _Myself_**

_**It's...n..not..my...f..fault** _

Harry then broke down and cried has Hermione held him, stroking is hair.

He let out all the guilt he had.

He let go of his pain and self loathing.

He felt himself becoming free.

He had his life back a life he almost lost.

He owed it all to Hermione for giving him something to live for,

and to Ginny or giving him the chance to live that life.

_**Thank you Hermione** _

_**Thank you Ginny** _

_**Thank you for giving me this** _

_**I'll always love you Hermione** _

_**I'll never forget you Ginny** _

Harry then said the words that would free

 _"_ _**Goodbye Ginny** _ _**"** _

* * *

Harry looked up at Hermione. He had never believed she could be anymore beautiful but today she proved him wrong.

**I am not alone.**

**We are not alone**

**We will never be alone again**

Harry put the ring on his brides finger as she was holding back tears.

**I will never hurt you**

**I will never let you go**

**I will always love you.**

**I will always be there for you Hermione.**

Before the Headmistress could pronounce them Man and Wife, Hermione flung her arms around Harry and kissed him with such passion she nearly knocked Harry down.

_"I pronounce you Man and Wife and **NOW** you may kiss the Bride." _

McGonagall announced in a strict voice that could not hide her amusement.

They were at Hogwarts over a year later. They decided to have a small secret wedding on the castle grounds they had grown up on.

This of course did not happen at all. Everyone was more then determined to witness the Marriage of Harry and Hermione Potter who where now being dubbed the Golden Couple.

The ceremony had become nothing short of huge. The entire school was there and so was most of the ministry. It felt like every Witch and Wizard in the Country was here and then some.

Harry didn't mind. The more he thought about it the more he was certain that this was the one day he wanted the world to look at him. So they could see just how happy he was.

Hermione was overwhelmed as over the past year, she had finally excepted at job at the Ministry to fight for the rights of Muggle borns. Since then every Muggle born, Half blood or Supporter of the cause had been treating her like a hero and even a revolutionary. The support for her at the wedding would've brought her to tears if she was not already in tears as she married the love of her life.

Harry however had announced to the daily prophet a week ago that "as of this moment consider me retired."

If anyone deserved to retire at 20 it was him but Hermione knew that he would be working in someway someday.

The future didn't matter too them at that point, The present was too sweet to ignore. As they where sharing their first dance as husband and wife. Harry whispered in her ear "I love you Mrs. Potter."

Hermione laughed and whispered back in his ear "Hermione-Granger-Potter."

Harry laughed. "Hermione I don't care what you call yourself as long as I can call you my wife."

"You know Harry I think Luna's trying to sing our song." The band playing at the wedding had been unexpectedly joined by Luna who started to sing out of tune and out of rhyme.

_When the sky and the sun rise and fall to the floor_

_and the only thing I see standing by me_

Harry and Hermione poorly hid there laughter. Her new boy friend Methistoxly, (who was even crazier then Rolf) had now joined her onstage to helped her sing the proper lyrics. After the song Luna jumped off the stage and seemed to float to them.

Luna spoke in Luna fashion. "This place must have a record amount of nargles with so many potential hosts, oh well. I still have to show you your wedding present. I want to show you now."

Luna then held out her hand since they could apparate from the wedding (even though Hogwarts usually had ways to prevent this, the sheer number of wedding guest had made it necessary to lower the ward for the day).

Harry and Hermione looked at each over nervously before they grabbed her hand and apparated to a very familiar place. They where in the Forest of Dean which to their surprise now had a big wooden house waiting for them.

The married couple's mouths where ajar in complete shock. "L...L...Luna, you did all this?"

"Well I know you always wanted to live here so I thought I'd build a house for you. It wasn't just me, but I did design it." Luna looked down. "You don't like it?"

"This the nicest thing anyone has ever done for us." Hermione hugged Luna who just smiled.

"I know," she said pointing at her head and winking catching the couple off guard before they all started to laugh.

Harry then hugged Luna before holding her hand. "I recently had Godric's Hallow rebuilt and...I couldn't think of anyone else I would rather have live there then you Luna. You built this home for us we want you and Methistoxly to have Goric's Hallow."

Luna's face turned pail and her eye became teary as she hugged them tightly.

"Thank you, Thank you" she cried before apparating away.

Hermione turned to the cottage "Harry it's just like in the mirror."

Harry smiled and took her hand. "Is it too late to take you up on that offer Hermione or should we go back to the wedding."

Hermione shook her head. "Lets not go back to the wedding. Lets just stay here and grow old together."

They beamed, despite everything they had been through. At this moment if they looked in the Mirror of Erised they would see nothing more then their reflection excacty the way they are...with the presence of one more...

* * *

**3 years later**

* * *

 

_"Hermione. She's so...She's beautiful."_

Hermione had been waiting for this day for a very long time and now it was finally here. No longer was she a vision in a mirror but a reality more powerful then all the darkness of the world.

Hermione had completely lost it when there daughter was finally born. Harry still couldn't control himself, finally having the family he always dreamed of.

"Hermione do you want to name her?" Harry asked looking at the new mother.

"I don't know, I don't think there is a name that could do her justice. She is even more beautiful then I remember. She's really real..." Hermione started sobbing again as Harry held his daughter in his arms.

In this one moment Harry knew he would never love anything more. He still had the occasional nightmare from the trauma's he had gone through but he had a feeling they would end tonight. He truly understood what it meant to have someone to live for. He felt that he knew the answer to life itself. His daughter was life.

Harry smiled as he looked up at his wife. "I know the perfect name for her."

Hermione smiled excited. "What is it?"

**"Vita"**

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well it's over everybody. I hope you all enjoyed the story.**

**If you want to know what Vita means look it up...**

**Its been a labor of love but I feel free.**


End file.
